THE STORY OF LOVE - VKook YoonSeok YoonMin NamJin FF
by Tae-V
Summary: this all about a simple love story of #VKook #YoonSeok #YoonMin and #NamJin :) enjoy it! Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #VKook #YoonSeok #YoonMin #NamJin FF
1. Chapter 1

**Title: THE STORY OF LOVE**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #VKook #YoonSeok #YoonMin #NamJin FF**

 **Lenght:** **Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.  
**

"Akhirnyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kita bisa tinggal bersama, hyeong!" teriak Jeon Jungkook ketika ia diijinkan ayahnya untuk tinggal bersama sepupunya, Kim Namjoon, di Seoul.

"Yaaaaaiiishhh! Aku tidak tinggal sendirian disini, kau kan tahu itu? Jadi, jaga sikapmu dengan baik, araseo?" sahut Namjoon, memperingatkan sepupunya yang bertubuh tinggi namun memiliki wajah dan gigi kelinci yang sangat manis itu.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya dengan ekspresi wajah sangat polos di wajahnya manisnya itu. "Ne, hyeong!"

"Aigoo..." sahut Namjoon sambil mengacak pelan kepala Jungkook.

Jungkook memang sejak kecil sudah sangat dekat dengan Namjoon.

Ibu Jungkook dan ibu Namjoon kakak beradik, dan ibu Namjoon sering menitipkan Namjoon di rumah Jungkook waktu mereka masih kecil, karena itu Jungkook sudah menganggap Namjoon seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Dan Jungkook begitu sedih ketika Namjoon harus pindah ke Seoul setelah ia lulus SMA.

Untung saja setelah Jungkook lulus SMA, ia diterima di sebuah Universitas di Seoul, dan diijinkan orang tuanya untuk tinggal bersama Namjoon di sebuah rumah sewaan yang ditempati Namjoon.

Rumah itu milik Min Yoongi, salah satu keturunan konglomerat, yang kebetulan merupakan sunbae Namjoon di kampus tempat Namjoon kuliah.

Yoongi sudah lulus kuliah sejak tahun lalu dan ia kini bekerja sebagai seorang kepala editor di perusahaan majalah milik ayahnya.

Selain Namjoon, ada juga Kim Taehyung, tetangga Yoongi sejak kecil. Sama seperti Yoongi, Taehyung juga berasal dari Daegu. Dan kedua keluarga mereka sangat dekat, sudah seperti selayaknya saudara sendiri.

Taehyung pindah ke rumah Yoongi itu karena ia juga diterima menjadi mahasiswa di sebuah universitas di Seoul dua tahun yang lalu, dan ia memilih untuk menyewa sebuah kamar di rumah Yoongi yang besar itu ketimbang harus menyewa apartement atau kos-kosan di tempat lain di Seoul.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemana dua teman serumahmu itu, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook setelah ia puas berkeliling rumah Yoongi yang sangat luas itu.

"Yoongi hyeong bekerja dan baru pulang setiap jam enam sore... Taehyung sepertinya sedang ada kegiatan klub di kampusnya.." sahut Namjoon.

"Kau sudah semester tujuh ya, hyeong? Jadi, sudah tinggal sedikit kelas yang harus kau hadiri..." sahut Jungkook.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Untuk semester tujuh ini aku hanya ada kelas setiap hari Rabu dan Jumat saja, enak kan? Hehehe... Tapi mulai minggu depan aku mengambil part time job di perusahaan milik ayah Yoongi hyeong, sebagai penerjemah di divisi majalah asing.."

"Minggu depan aku mulai masuk kuliah, dan kelasku full dari senin sampai jumat, huft..." gerutu Jungkook sambil memajukan bibirnya, membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat imut.

"Karena itu, selama seminggu ini kau puas-puaskan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Seoul sebelum kau disibukkan kuliahmu, araseo?" sahut Namjoon, diiringi anggukan kepala Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu Jungkook berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah yang kini ditempatinya.

Ia berusaha memuaskan waktu liburannya yang akan segera berakhir minggu depan. Apalagi, ini pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki di Seoul, dan rumah milik Yoongi itu berlokasi tak jauh dari Namsan Tower.

"Aku... Akan ke Namsan Tower! Dan mengambil foto sebanyak-banyaknya untuk kupamerkan kepada sahabat-sahabatku di Busan!" gumam Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

Jungkook duduk di halte bus, menunggu bus yang menuju Namsan Tower lewat di hadapannya, dengan hati yang sangat gembira.

Sesekali ia bersenandung menyanyikan beberapa lagu yang disukainya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah kaleng soda kosong mengenai kepalanya.

"Ouch!" gerutu Jungkook.

Jungkook menoleh ke sampingnya. Seorang pria yang sangat tampan, dengan hidung yang mancung dan sorot mata yang tajam dan agak dingin, mengenakan jaket panjang berwarna coklat muda dan sebuah syal merah di lehernya, tengah menatapnya.

Jungkook memegang kepalanya yang terkena kaleng soda kosong itu.

"Mian.." sahut pria dihadapan Jungkook dengan nada dingin, seolah tak iklas untuk meminta maaf atas kesalahannya.

"Mwoya?" gerutu Jungkook, kesal karena pria dihadapannya itu meminta maaf dengan tidak iklas.

Pria itu segera menoleh menghadap depan dan mengabaikan gerutuan Jungkook.

"Cih..." gerutu Jungkook sambil memajukan bibirnya karena kesal.

Tak lama bus yang ditunggu Jungkook tiba.

Jungkook segera berjalan masuk ke dalam bus dan hanya tinggal satu tempat duduk yang kosong.

Tepat ketika Jungkook ingin menduduki kursi itu, pria yang tadi menendang kaleng sudah terlebih dulu menduduki kursi itu.

"Yaishhh.." gerutu Jungkook.

Pria itu seolah tahu Jungkook juga tengah mengincar kursi itu, jadi ia segera menatap Jungkook ketika Jungkook menggerutu.

Tatapan mereka beradu.

"Siapa suruh kau lambat?" sahut pria itu dengan ekspresi dingin di wajahnya.

Jungkook semakin kesal dibuatnya.

Pria itu memperhatikan kedua kaki Jungkook. "Kedua kakimu sempurna, jadi kurasa tak ada salahnya kau berdiri.."

"Cih..." gerutu Jungkook.

Dan hati Jungkook terus merutuki pria yang duduk dihadapannya itu sepanjang perjalanan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi menatap sebuah foto dihadapannya.

Foto dirinya bersama seorang pria manis, tengah bergandengan tangan di tengah salju.

Foto itu diambil bulan Desember tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Bogoshipo.. Jinjja..." gumam Yoongi sambil menatap foto dihadapannya itu.

Foto yang selalu menemaninya setiap ia merasa jenuh di meja kerjanya.

Dan ingatannya kembali ke tiga tahun yang lalu, ketika ia dan pria itu berkuliah di kampus yang sama.

Mereka bertemu, saling mengenal, kemudian saling jatuh cinta... Dan berkencan...

Mereka berdua menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama baik di kampus maupun di luar kampus..

Dan akhirnya... Perpisahan terjadi diantara mereka...

Perpisahan... Yang membuat mereka saling menjauh... Dan membuat mereka lost contact pada akhirnya.

Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya sambil meletakkan dagunya di tangannya yang dilipat di atas meja kerjanya, dan senyuman pria itu terus melintas di benaknya.

Senyumannya, tawanya, suaranya, keceriannya... Semuanya melintas di benak Yoongi, membuat Yoongi semakin merindukannya..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook turun di halte Namsan Tower dan langsung melupakan semua kekesalannya pada pria di bus tadi ketika melihat keindahan Namsan Tower.

"Whoaaaaaaaaaa! Yeppudaaaaaa!" teriak Jungkook sambil membelalakan kedua bola matanya dan tersenyum lebar.

Dari kejauhan, pria itu menatap ke arah Jungkook. "Cih.. Pasti ini pertama kalinya ia ke Namsan Tower..." sahutnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Jungkook.

Pria itu segera berjalan menjauh.

Jungkook berkeliling Namsan Tower dan mengambil foto sangat banyak, karena fotografi adalah salah satu hal yang sangat disukainya.

"Whoaaa!"

"Yeppudaaaaa~"

"Whoaaa~ Daebak!"

"Whoaaa~ Jjjangiya! Jjjang!"

Ucapan-ucapan itu terus mengalir keluar dari mulut Jungkook, menunjukkan betapa ia mengagumi pemandangan Namsan Tower yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya secara langsung itu.

Jungkook tiba di lantai paling atas, tempat dimana para pasangan datang kesana untuk menggantungkan kunci gembok couple mereka di atas sana.

"Huft~ Aku akhirnya tiba disini... Tapi aku sendirian... Tanpa kekasih disampingku..." sahut Jungkook.

Jungkook melihat beberapa gembok yang tergantung dihadapannya, yang bertuliskan nama-nama pasangan dan ucapan-ucapan cinta mereka.

Jungkook menghela nafas. "Kapan aku bisa kesini dengan seorang kekasih yang tampan?"

"Kau single? Aigoo~ Betapa tragisnya nasibmu... Terkena kaleng kosong, tidak mendapat tempat duduk, dan ke Namsan Tower sendirian seperti ini.." sahut sebuah suara di belakang Jungkook.

Jungkook menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sosok pria itu lagi.

"Kau lagi?" gerutu Jungkook.

Pria itu menatap Jungkook.

"Apa kau.. Mengikuti? Mengapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Jungkook, kali ini wajahnya ketakutan.

Ini pertama kalinya ia berada di Seoul, dan hanya sendirian! Bagaimana jika pria dihadapannya itu berniat jahat padanya?

"Cih... Untuk apa aku mengikutimu? Apa kau pikir aku ini tidak ada kerjaan sepertimu?" sahut pria itu, lalu ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh dari Jungkook.

Jungkook segera menarik nafas lega. "Huft~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyeoooong!" teriak Jungkook ketika ia tiba di rumah Yoongi malam itu, sepulangnya dari Namsan Tower.

Yoongi, yang baru saja turun dari tangga, menatap bingung ke arah Jungkook. "Kau... Siapa?"

"Ah! Annyeonghaseyo.." sahut Jungkook sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya, menyapa Yoongi. "Kenalkan, aku Jeon Jungkook, sepupu Namjoon hyeong yang akan tinggal disini mulai hari ini..."

"Ah... Sepupu Namjoon? Araseo.. Semoga kau betah disini.." sahut Yoongi dengan gaya coolnya sambil berjalan menuju sofa untuk menonton televisi.

"Ne..." sahut Jungkook. "Uhm... Kalau boleh tahu, kau siapa?"

"Aku? Min Yoongi.. Pemilik rumah ini.." sahut Yoongi.

"Ah... Ne.. Yoongi-sshi.." sahut Jungkook.

"Kau panggil aku hyeong saja, seperti Namjoon biasa memanggilku.." sahut Yoongi.

"Ne.. Yoongi hyeong.." sahut Jungkook.

Namjoon keluar dari kamarnya yang terletak di lantai satu. "Ah, kalian sudah berkenalan?"

"Ia sepupumu? Ia sangat manis.." sahut Yoongi sambil menatap Namjoon.

"Benar kan, seperti yang kuceritakan, ia sangat manis?" sahut Namjoon dengan bangganya.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hyeong! Aku barusan dari Namsan Tower.. Dan kau tahu? Aku bertemu dengan pria yang sangat sangat menyebalkan!" sahut Jungkook kepada Namjoon.

"Ne?" Namjoon menatap bingung ke arah Jungkook.

Jungkook menceritakan pertemuannya dengan pria tadi mulai dari halte bus hingga di puncak Namsan Tower.

"Ia sangat menyebalkan! Apa orang-orang Seoul menyebalkan sepertinya?" gerutu Jungkook.

Namjoon tertawa, sementara Yoongi tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar cerita Jungkook.

"Tidak semua orang disini seperti itu.. Tapi... Ya memang kebanyakan semua orang yang tinggal disini disibukkan dengan urusannya masing-masing.." sahut Namjoon.

Namjoon ikut duduk di sofa untuk menonton film bersama Yoongi.

Jungkook juga ikut duduk di samping Namjoon sambil terus memasang ekspesi cemberut karena masih kesal dengan pria yang ditemuinya tadi.

Tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka terdengar.

"Taehyung pulang..." sahut Namjoon.

"Taehyung? Ah, penghuni rumah ini juga? Temanmu itu, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya.

Dan sosok Taehyung berjalan masuk ke ruang utama itu, tempat ketiga pria itu tengah duduk bersama.

Dan kedua bola mata Jungkook terbelalak lebar menatap sosok dihadapannya.

Begitu juga dengan Taehyung. Ia sangat terkejut melihat Jungkook duduk disamping Namjoon.

"Ia... Pria yang kuceritakan barusan, hyeong!" sahut Jungkook kepada Namjoon sambil menunjuk ke arah Taehyung.

"Uh?" Kedua bola mata Namjoon dan Yoongi terbelalak mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **NOTE: Oke.. Karya baru saya tercipta lagi :) Tapi kisah cinta kali ini tidak serumit kisah percintaan bangtan di ff saya yang sudah-sudah, jadi semoga ff ini masih bisa menghibur kalian dengan kesederhanaan kisah cinta para member bangtan di ff ini :)**

 **Setelah bikin FF genre horor di 2 FF kemarin, saya kembali hadir dengan FF simple life begini lagi :) Semoga kalian suka dengan FF ini ya :)**

 **Akan ada beberapa soundtrack drama "Weighlifting Fairy", "Legend of Blue Sea", dan "Goblin" yang akan saya masukan di FF ini, karena sebenernya chapter 1 ff ini sudah saya ketik di tanggal 27 Desember 2016, ketika saya lagi suka-sukanya nonton 3 drama itu! :)**

 **Oke, untuk kelanjutan chapternya silakan ditunggu... Jangan lupa reviewnya :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: THE STORY OF LOVE**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #VKook #YoonSeok #YoonMin #NamJin FF**

 **Lenght:** **Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.  
**

Dan sosok Taehyung berjalan masuk ke ruang utama itu, tempat ketiga pria itu tengah duduk bersama.

Dan kedua bola mata Jungkook terbelalak lebar menatap sosok dihadapannya.

Begitu juga dengan Taehyung. Ia sangat terkejut melihat Jungkook duduk disamping Namjoon.

"Ia... Pria yang kuceritakan barusan, hyeong!" sahut Jungkook kepada Namjoon sambil menunjuk ke arah Taehyung.

"Uh?" Kedua bola mata Namjoon dan Yoongi terbelalak mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Dia... Pria yang kuceritakan barusan, hyeong!" sahut Jungkook.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook sambil mengernyitkan keningnya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan tentangku? Dan.. Kau siapa?"

"Ia Jungkook, sepupuku yang kuceritakan akan tinggal disini mulai hari ini, Taehyung ah.." sahut Namjoon.

"Ia... Ia Kim Taehyung? Teman serumahmu ini, hyeong?" Jungkook membelalakan kedua bola matanya sambil menatap Namjoon.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Igo mwoya jinjja?" gerutu Jungkook.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, imma.." gerutu Taehyung.

Namjoon dan Yoongi saling baradu tatap dan mengangkat kedua bahu mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mwoyaaaa? Aku? Akan tinggal serumah dengan pria menyebalkan itu? Whoaaaa! Ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal..." gerutu Jungkook malam itu dalam kamarnya.

"Igo mwoya jinjja?" gumam Taehyung dalam kamarnya. "Mengapa... Dunia sesempit ini?"

Jungkook terus menggerutu sambil duduk di atas kasurnya, sementara Taehyung terbaring di atas kasurnya sambil memikirkan sesuatu dalam benaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi-pagi sekali Taehyung sudah pergi dari rumah itu untuk berolahraga. Jogging pagi adalah salah satu kesukaan Taehyung.

Karena bagi Taehyung, udara pagi sangat segar untuk merefreshing pikirannya sehingga ia bisa siap untuk menghadapi hari itu dengan penuh semangat.

Jungkook tengah berjalan dari kamarnya menuju dapur ketika Taehyung turun dari tangga dan berjalan menuju pintu depan untuk memulai joggingnya.

"Uh? Pagi-pagi begini mau kemana pria aneh itu?" gumam Jungkook sambil mengucek matanya. Wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa ia baru saja bangun tidur.

Jungkook membuat segelas susu coklat hangat untuk diminumnya. Ia meletakkan susu itu di meja ruang utama lalu berjalan mengambil remote televisi yang terletak di atas televisi itu.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi turun dari tangga, lalu dengan tanpa dosa ia meneguk susu hangat yang dibuat Jungkook itu.

"Segarnya... Gumawo, Jungkook ah!" sahut Yoongi sambil berjalan menepuk bahu Jungkook dan menuju ke pintu depan untuk memanaskan mobil yang akan dipakainya ke kantor.

"Mwoya?" gumam Jungkook ketika Yoongi menepuk bahunya.

Jungkook duduk di sofa itu dan melihat bahwa gelas susunya sudah kosong.

"Yaaaaa! Pasti Yoongi hyeong yang meminumnya! Aigoo~" gerutu Jungkook sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Jungkook segera berjalan ke dapur dan membuat segelas susu hangat lagi.

Gelas itu diletakkan di meja yang ada di dapur, lalu Jungkook membuka kulkas untuk mencari apa ada makanan yang bisa dimakannya bersama susu hangat itu, dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara di belakangnya.

"Gumawo sudah membuatkanku susu hangat, Jungkook ah.."

Jungkook menoleh ke belakang, dan ia melihat Namjoon tengah menegak habis gelas susu coklatnya itu.

"Yaaaaiiiishhh, hyeooooong!" gerutu Jungkook.

"Waeyo? Ini bukan untukku?" tanya Namjoon dengan wajah polosnya, seolah tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Whoaaaaa~ Mengapa tiga orang yang tinggal disini tak ada satupun yang normal?" gerutu Jungkook sambil mengambil gelas itu dari tangan Namjoon.

"Waeyo? Bukankah kau bilang aku ini hyeong kesayanganmu?" tanya Namjoon dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Ternyata.. Sejak kau pindah kesini... Sikapmu juga sama menyebalkannya dengan mereka berdua... Ckckckck.." gerutu Jungkook sambil membuat segelas susu hangat lagi.

Ia segera menegak susu itu sampai habis setelah selesai dibuatnya, sebelum ada yang meminumnya lagi.

Namjoon tertawa. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tadi Yoongi hyeong seenaknya saja meminum susuku, lalu baru saja kubuat lagi segelas, kau meminumnya! Aigoo~" gerutu Jungkook.

"Hahahahaha~ Yoongi hyeong memang orangnya cuek seperti itu, maklumi saja..." sahut Namjoon.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya sambil menatap kesal ke arah Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum melihat betapa manis sepupunya itu ketika tengah merajuk seperti itu.

"Hari ini kau mau kemana? Akan kutemani berkeliling Seoul~ Aku juga tidak ada kerjaan hari ini..." sahut Namjoon.

Sebuah senyuman langsung terbentuk di wajah Jungkook. "Jinjja, hyeong?"

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Whoaaaaaaa~ Kau memang hyeong terbaikku!" sahut Jungkook sambil memeluk tubuh Namjoon.

"Baru saja kau merutukiku, sekarang kau bilang aku ini kesayanganmu? Labilnya dirimu, Jeon Jungkook~" sahut Namjoon, menggoda Jungkook.

Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Namjoon.

"Cepat sana kau mandi, jam delapan kita mulai jalan-jalan... Araseo?" sahut Namjoon.

"Oke, call!" sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

"Aigoo~" sahut Namjoon sambil mengacak-acak pelan rambut Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi duduk di Coffee Cafe, sebuah kafe yang menjual berbagai jenis kopi, salah satu tempat favorite Yoongi untuk merenung sendirian setiap ia tengah merindukan pria manis yang ada di foto bersamanya itu.

"Kau kesini untuk merenung lagi, hyeong?" sapa seorang pria bertubuh mungil dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

Yoongi menoleh ke samping. "Kau sudah datang, Jimin ah?"

Park Jimin, pria bertubuh mungil dengan senyuman yang manis itu, menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bukankah store manager bisa datang agak siang?" sahut Yoongi.

Jimin duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Yoongi. "Kau kan tahu.. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan di rumahku.. Makanya, aku lebih suka datang pagi-pagi kesini..."

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo..."

"Lagipula... Kalau aku datang lebih pagi begini.. Aku bisa bertemu denganmu..." sahut Jimin lagi dengan nada lirih.

Yoongi menatap wajah Jimin, sementara Jimin tengah menoleh ke samping, menatap ke luar jendela.

"Mianhae, Jimin ah..." sahut Yoongi dengan nada pelan.

Jimin tersenyum, lalu menatap Yoongi. "Bukankah sudah kubilang? Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu..."

"Aniya... Semua salahku... Semua memang karena kesalahanku.. Kebodohanku..." sahut Yoongi sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan kedua ibu jarinya.

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Yoongi. "Aku.. Benar-benar merasa bersalah.. Padamu... Dan padanya..."

Yoongi menatap Jimin. "Apa kau sudah mendengar kabar tentangnya?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum..."

"Aaaah..." sahut Yoongi dengan ekspresi kecewa.

"Hwaiting, hyeong! Kalau ia memang jodohmu, kalian pasti akan dipertemukan kembali!" sahut Jimin, berusaha menyemangati Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum sambil menatap Jimin. "Gumawo, Jimin ah..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung beristirahat di taman dekat rumah Yoongi setelah kelelahan melakukan jogging.

Keringat menetes dari wajahnya.

Taehyung mengelap keringat itu dengan tangan kanannya.

Sinar matahari yang begitu terik pagi itu menyorot tepat ke wajahnya.

Taehyung mengernyitkan keningnya karena merasa silau dengan sinar matahari pagi itu.

Setelah merasa lelahnya jauh berkurang, Taehyung bangun dan berlari pelan kembali ke rumah Yoongi.

Tepat ketika ia tiba di depan rumah Yoongi, ia berpapasan dengan Jungkook dan Namjoon yang baru saja keluar dari rumah.

"Uh, Taehyung ah~ Kau sudah kembali?" sapa Namjoon.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya sambil menatap Namjoon.

Jungkook menatap wajah Taehyung yang dipenuhi keringat itu.

" _Ooooooooo~ Ia terlihat lumayan keren kalau keringatan begini..._ " gumam batin Jungkook.

"Kau mau kemana, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung kepada Namjoon.

"Mwoya? Kau? Kau? Bukan kalian? Hanya Namjoon hyeong saja yang kau tanya? Yaaaaa, Taehyung-sshi... Ada aku juga disini, apa kau tak melihatku? Apa aku kasat mata dihadapanmu? Whoaaaa!" gerutu Jungkook tiba-tiba.

Namjoon langsung menatap Jungkook dengan kebingungan. "Kau kenapa, Jungkook ah?"

"Aniya, hyeong.. Dweso... Aigoooo~" gerutu Jungkook.

"Apa kau begitu suka menggerutu sejak pagi-pagi begini?" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Jungkook.

"Cih..." gerutu Jungkook sambil membuang wajahnya agar ia tidak perlu membalas tatapan maupun pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Mian, Taehyung ah~ Hobinya memang menggerutu begini.. Harap maklum, hehehe.." sahut Namjoon.

"Hyeooooong~~~" gerutu Jungkook ketika mendengar ucapan Namjoon.

"Lihat saja? Baru kukatakan, kau sudah menggerutu begini..." sahut Namjoon.

"Terserah kalian saja... Kajja, hyeong... Aku malas bertatapan dengan pria aneh ini..." gerutu Jungkook.

Namjoon dan Taehyung saling bertatapan.

"Dasar alien..." gerutu Jungkook lagi.

"Mwo.. Mwoya? A.. Alien?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook sambil membelalakan kedua bola matanya. "Whoaaaaa! Kau memang sangat suka menggerutu rupanya?"

"Yaissshhh, geumanhae, imma..." sahut Namjoon, menegur Jungkook.

Jungkook memajukkan bibirnya karena kesal.

"Taehyung ah, kami pergi dulu... Kau silakan masuk.. Mohon maafkan sepupuku yang bersikap seperti bocah ini..." sahut Namjoon.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya, lalu menatap punggung Namjoon dan Jungkook yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook merasa sangat bahagia seharian itu karena Namjoon menemaninya berkeliling.

Mereka memainkan banyak permainan yang menyenangkan, memakan banyak makanan yang enak-enak, dan juga mengunjungi beberapa tempat dengan pemandangan yang sangat indah.

"Seoul jinjja yeppuda, hyeong!" sahut Jungkook sambil tertawa, begitu senang karena seharian itu Namjoon benar-benar membuatnya sangat bahagia.

"Makanya, aku merasa cukup betah tinggal disini... Aku bahkan berencana mencari kerja disini setelah lulus kuliah nanti..." sahut Namjoon.

Jungkook menatap Namjoon. "Kau serius, hyeong? Kau tidak ingin kembali ke Busan?"

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Sepertinya..."

"Hyeong... Ayahmu berasal dari Ilsan dan kini tinggal di Ilsan, sementara ibumu, yaitu kakak dari ibuku, berasal dari Busan dan tinggal di Busan... Apa kau... Tidak berencana mengunjungi mereka sama sekali?" tanya Jungkook sambil menatap penuh rasa iba ke arah Namjoon.

Namjoon menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, lalu menatap Jungkook.

"Aku sudah dewasa, imma.. Jangan tatap aku seperti itu... Toh semua sudah terjadi sejak empat tahun yang lalu kan? Aku.. Sudah tidak pernah merasa sedih lagi... Apalagi, tempat yang kutempati sekarang, dan kampusku sekarang, semuanya membuatku merasa nyaman..." sahut Namjoon.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Tapi... Ibumu sering berkata, bahwa ia merindukanmu, hyeong..."

"Cih..." gumam Namjoon sambil terus berjalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi lagi-lagi menatap foto di mejanya itu sejenak sebelum ia beranjak dari mejanya untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

Wajah manis itu, senyuman manis itu, suaranya, tawanya... Semua masih melintas dengan sangat jelas di benak Yoongi.

Yoongi lagi-lagi memejamkan kedua matanya, dan semua moment yang pernah mereka lewati bersama terputar di benaknya.

"Bogoshipo, jinjja..." gumam Yoongi.

Dan lagu itu terputar di radio yang tengah disetel Yoongi dalam ruang kerjanya.

" _ **BTS - Spring Day**_

 _ **I miss you**_  
 _ **When I say that**_  
 _ **I miss you more**_  
 _ **I'm looking at your photo**_  
 _ **But I still miss you**_  
 _ **Time is so cruel**_  
 _ **I hate us**_  
 _ **Now it's hard**_  
 _ **To even see each other's faces**_

 _ **It's only winter here**_  
 _ **Even in August, winter is here**_  
 _ **My heart makes time run**_  
 _ **Like a Snowpiercer left alone**_  
 _ **I wanna hold your hand**_  
 _ **And go to the other side of the earth**_  
 _ **To end this winter**_  
 _ **How much longing**_  
 _ **Has to fall like snow**_  
 _ **For the spring days to come?**_  
 _ **Friend**_

 _ **Like a small piece**_  
 _ **Of dust**_  
 _ **That floats in the air**_  
 _ **If the flying snow is me**_  
 _ **I could**_  
 _ **Reach you faster**_

 _ **Snowflakes are falling**_  
 _ **Getting farther away**_  
 _ **I miss you (I miss you)**_  
 _ **I miss you (I miss you)**_  
 _ **How much more do I have to wait?**_  
 _ **How many more nights do I have to stay up?**_  
 _ **Until I can see you? (until I can see you?)**_  
 _ **Until I can meet you? (until I can meet you?)**_ "

Dan semua kejadian itu, kejadian dimana hari itu adalah hari terakhir Yoongi bertemu dengannya, kembali melintas juga di benak Yoongi.

Tanpa disadari, air mata Yoongi menetes dari kedua bola matanya yang tengah terpejam.

"Kau... Ada dimana sekarang?" gumam Yoongi sambil membiarkan air mata itu terus menetes membasahi meja kerjanya.

" _ **How much more do I have to wait?**_  
 _ **How many more nights do I have to stay up?**_  
 _ **Until I can see you? (until I can see you?)**_  
 _ **Until I can meet you? (until I can meet you?)**_ "

Lirik itu kembali melintas di benak Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook dan Namjoon pulang ketika Taehyung dan Yoongi sedang makan malam bersama di meja makan.

"Uh? Tumben kalian makan bersama? Siapa yang memasak?" tanya Namjoon.

"Yoongi hyeong... Entah ada angin apa, ia tiba-tiba memasak ramyeon sangat banyak..." sahut Taehyung.

"Kalau begitu, masih ada sisa untukku dan Jungkook?" tanya Namjoon dengan tatapan penuh harap, karena baginya makan ramyeon malam-malam seperti ini terasa sangat nikmat.

"Ada di panci, sana kalian habiskan..." sahut Yoongi.

"Asaaa!" sahut Namjoon dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Ayo kita makan, Jungkook ah..."

Jungkook dan Namjoon mengambil ramyeon di panci itu dan dituangkan ke mangkuk mereka, lalu Namjoon duduk di meja makan, sementara Jungkook berjalan membawa mangkuk itu keluar dari dapur.

"Kau mau kemana, imma?" tanya Namjoon.

"Makan di ruang utama sambil nonton televisi.. Aku malas makan semeja dengan temanmu yang alien itu, hyeong!" sahut Jungkook sambil berjalan menuju ruang utama.

"Mwoya?" Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola matanya mendegar ucapan Jungkook.

"Alien? Aku?" tanya Yoongi sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke hidungnya.

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Taehyung yang dimaksud Jungkook..."

"Karena kejadian kemarin?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

"Karena itu, dan karena kejadian tadi pagi..." sahut Namjoon.

"Ada kejadian apa lagi?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

"Kau makan saja sana, hyeong... Jangan terlalu banyak bertanya..." sahut Taehyung sambil berjalan keluar dari dapur menuju ke kamarnya.

Taehyung sempat melirik ke arah Jungkook sejenak sebelum ia menaiki anak tangga.

Setibanya Taehyung di dalam kamarnya, ia duduk di atas meja belajarnya, lalu menyalakan lampu belajar di mejanya.

Kedua mata Taehyung dipejamkan, dan wajah manis Jungkook tiba-tiba melintas di benaknya.

Ekspresi Jungkook ketika kaleng itu mengenai kepalanya.

Ekspresi Jungkook ketika kursi di bus itu terlebih dulu diduduki oleh Taehyung.

Ekspresi Jungkook ketika mereka berdebat di atas Namsan Tower.

Ekspresi Jungkook ketika mengetahui ia akan serumah dengan Taehyung.

Ekspresi Jungkook ketika ia marah-marah di depan rumah pagi tadi.

Dan ekspresi Jungkook yang baru saja dilihat Taehyung sebelum Taehyung naik ke atas, ekspresi ketika Jungkook tengah menyuap ramyeon itu ke mulutnya.

Dan sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajah Taehyung.

"Kyeopta..." gumam Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **GestiPark : iya si taetae yg serumah sama jeka XD wihhh asik dah gesti suka sama alurnya :* chukkae for being 1st people yg review {}**

 **taniaarmy19 : alhamdulillah kamu suka sama genre ginian, soalnya dari kmrn post Bangtan Fear Street, Bangtan Bloddy School, sama Murder Case In Bangtan Estate kan, kirain udah pd jatuh cinta sama genre gituan jd kurang tertarik sama ff simple romance begini XD enteng ya tan, iya jd kaga usah mikir lg wkwkw XD iya nih namkook btothershi for you tan :) btw ini ff udah saya ketik dari lama, baru bisa published, ternyata sesuai requestmu, kita ternyata sehati :* hayo mantan yoongi siapa? XD**

 **dianaindriani : salam kenal dian :) seems ini 1st time kamu review ff saya ya? thx for reading this ff :) wkwkw taetae ngeslin ya? hajar aja/? XD**

 **CaratARMYmonbebe : BEBE DARIMANA AJA KOK BARU KLIATAN LG KAN ABANG KANGEN :( wkwkw suka VKook ya? saya suka kamu/ga XD**

 **ParkYoonji : hoseok bukan nih? :)**

 **Vhope Shipper : longtime no see sayang :) hayoooo hoseok apa jimin? wkwkw XD alhamdulillah kamu suka sama ff genre simple gini, saya sblm post agak takut, takutnya simple romance gini banyak yg kaga suka XD**

 **Avijunhobie : hayo vi, hoseok apa bukan? XD yoongi bakal milih jimin apa hoseok nih endingnya? :)**

 **AdeJung : suka bgt yoonseok ya de wkwkw XD**

 **sayu79 : sayuuuu darimana aja? abang kangen ih :( wkwkw iya deh iya yoongi kangen sayu XD nih nextnya ya :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: THE STORY OF LOVE**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #VKook #YoonSeok #YoonMin #NamJin FF**

 **Lenght:** **Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.  
**

Namjoon dan Taehyung sudah duduk di meja makan, sementara Yoongi baru saja mematikan kompor.

"Sarapan sudah matang~" sahut Yoongi sambil berjalan menuju meja makan sambil membawa sepanci bubur ayam.

"Tumben akhir-akhir ini kau rajin memasak, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aku sedang ingin saja.. Waeyo? Kau tidak suka masakanku?" tanya Yoongi.

"Aniya! Joha... Hehehe~" sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum.

"Mana sepupumu?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatap Namjoon.

Namjoon memasukkan sesendok bubur ke mulutnya sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya, menandakan ia tidak tahu Jungkook ada dimana.

"Palingan ia tidak mau makan semeja denganku.." sahut Taehyung sambil menyendok sesendok bubur dari mangkuknya.

"Hahaha.. Lagian, kau juga ada-ada saja... Mengapa kau begitu usil mengerjai anak orang yang bahkan tidak kau kenal sama sekali seperti itu?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Tidak biasanya kau seperti itu kan kepada orang yang tidak kau kenal?" sahut Namjoon.

Taehyung tersenyum sekilas, lalu cepat-cepat memasang ekspresi datar sebelum kedua sahabatnya sadar bahwa ia baru saja tersenyum.

"Aku sedang iseng kemarinan, makanya aku mengusilinya.. Lagipula, kelakuannya menunjukkan betul bahwa ia baru pertama kali ke Namsan Tower... Bagaimana mungkin mulutku tidak gatal untuk mengusilinya?" sahut Taehyung.

"Mwoya? Apa aku salah? Aku memang baru saja pertama kali datang ke Namsan Tower makanya aku sangat senang bisa melihat Namsan Tower secara langsung! Cih.. Dasar alien menyebalkan!" gerutu Jungkook, yang ternyata sedang berjalan dari kamarnya menuju dapur dan mendengar ucapan Taehyung barusan.

"Uhuk!" Taehyung tersedak karena terkejut mendengar suara Jungkook tiba-tiba di belakangnya.

Namjoon dan Yoongi ikut terkejut dengan kemunculan Jungkook yang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

"Ayo sarapan, Jungkook ah.." sahut Namjoon, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku malas semeja dengannya.." gerutu Jungkook.

Taehyung segera bangun dari tempat duduknya. "Aku sudah selesai makan.. Aku jalan duluan, ada yang harus kukerjakan di perpustakaan kampus.."

Taehyung berjalan menuju pintu depan dengan ekspresi datar, mengacuhkan Jungkook yang berdiri di dekat pintu dapur.

"Aigooooo~ Lihat kelakuannya, hyeong... Ckckck~" gerutu Jungkook sambil duduk di meja makan.

"Kelakuanmu juga keterlaluan, aigoooo..." sahut Namjoon sambil mengacak pelan rambut Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pagi, hyeong!" sapa Jimin sambil tersenyum ketika Yoongi berjalan masuk ke dalam Coffee Cafe..

"Ooooooo.. Kau sudah datang lagi?" sahut Yoongi.

Jimin tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Pesananmu akan segera kuantarkan, seperti biasa kan, hyeong?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi tersenyum sekilas sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Yoongi berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang selalu menjadi tempat duduk favoritenya setiap ia kesana.

Tak lama kemudian Jimin datang membawakan secangkir kopi kesukaan Yoongi, lalu duduk di kursi yang ada dihadapan Yoongi.

"Ini kopinya, Sir! Hehehe~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Gumawo, Jimin ah.." sahut Yoongi.

Yoongi menyeruput kopi itu, lalu menatap Jimin. "Mengapa... Selalu kau yang mengantarkan kopi pesananku setiap kau sudah tiba duluan dariku disini?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" tanya Jimin.

"Kau kan store manager... Kau tidak seharusnya bertugas mengantarkan pesanan begini, imma.." sahut Yoongi.

"Gwenchana.. Kau kan customer vvvvvvvip kami, hehehe~" sahut Jimin lagi, tentu saja sambil tersenyum, menampilkan eye smile manisnya itu.

"Aigoo... Dasar Park Jimin..." sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang akan kau kerjakan hari ini, Jungkook ah?" tanya Namjoon ketika mereka berdua sedang duduk sambil menonton televisi di ruang utama.

"Uhhhmmm.. Taman bermain! Bawa aku ke taman bermain, hyeong! Aku ingin bermain rollercoaster, lalu viking, dan wahana lainnya!" sahut Jungkook dengan penuh antusias.

"Araseo... Tapi aku takut naik wahana mengerikan seperti itu... Haruskah kuajak Taehyung juga? Ia berani menaiki wahana-wahana seperti itu!" sahut Namjoon.

"Ia kan sedang ada urusan..." sahut Jungkook.

"Setahuku jika ia ke perpustakaan pasti tak lama..." sahut Namjoon.

Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian suara pintu terbuka terdengar.

Taehyung berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Taehyung ah! Aku dan Jungkook akan pergi ke taman bermain, apa kau mau ikut? Jungkook bilang, ia ingin naik rollercoaster, viking, dan lainnya.. Aku tidak berani naik wahana-wahana seperti itu.." sahut Namjoon.

"Uh?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook. "Anak kecil sepertimu berani naik wahana-wahana mengerikan seperti itu?"

"Aku sudah besar.." gerutu Jungkook.

Taehyung menatap Namjoon. "Aku sih oke-oke saja, asal sepupumu itu tidak keberatan aku ikut dengan kalian... Toh aku tidak ada urusan lagi seharian ini..."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung, ia tak menyangka Taehyung akan mengiyakan ajakan Namjoon.

"Tapi aku yakin ia tidak akan mengijinkanku ikut dengan kalian.. Karena ia takut terlihat tengah ketakutan olehku..." sahut Taehyung sambil menyindir Jungkook.

"Yaishhh! Siapa bilang aku takut? Oke, call! Kau boleh ikut! Kita lihat saja siapa nantinya yang akan ketakutan, huh?" gerutu Jungkook.

Dan akhirnya mereka bertiga berangkat bersama ke taman bermain siang itu.

Tentu saja, Namjoon nyaris kewalahan melihat pertengkaran antara sahabatnya dan sepupunya itu sepanjang perjalanan dari rumah Yoongi menuju taman bermain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi mengajak Jimin makan siang bersama siang itu karena Yoongi sedang merasa sangat jenuh di ruang kerjanya.

"Tumben kau mengajakku makan siang? Sudah lama aku tidak makan siang denganmu, hyeong.." sahut Jimin ketika ia dan Yoongi sudah tiba di sebuah restaurant mewah siang itu.

"Aku.. Sedang jenuh di kantor... Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa tidak bersemangat bekerja.. Haruskah aku cuti untuk liburan?" sahut Yoongi.

Jimin menatap Yoongi. "Kau terlihat kurang istirahat, hyeong.. Jangan terlalu lelah bekerja..."

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Araseo..."

"Atau.. Haruskah aku juga mengambil cuti dan kita berlibur ke Jeju Island?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi tertawa. "Ide bagus... Tapi, kau harus bekerja dengan rajin, imma... Aku juga belum tahu akan diijinkan ayahku atau tidak untuk mengambil cuti liburan..."

"Cih... Bilang saja kalau kau tidak ingin pergi denganku..." sahut Jimin sambil memotong steak di piringnya.

"Hahaha.. Aniya... Mengapa kau berpikiran sejelek itu padaku?" sahut Yoongi.

Jimin tersenyum. "Dwesooooo..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Turunkan akuuuuuuuuuuu! Turunkan akuuuuuuuuu!"

Sebuah teriakan terdengar sangat kencang, bahkan Namjoon pun yang berdiri di bawah wahana itu bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

Tak lama kemudian wahana itu berhenti, dan semua penumpangnya turun.

Jungkook tertawa dengan sinis. "Kau bilang ingin melihatku berteriak ketakutan, mengapa justru kau yang berteriak memalukan begitu?"

Wajah Taehyung sudah sangat pucat. "Diam kau, bocah..."

Taehyung segera duduk di kursi disamping Namjoon lalu merebahkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi. "Aku butuh bernafas sejenak, hyeong..."

Namjoon tertawa. "Suaramu terdengar sampai sini, Taehyung ah... Hahaha..."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kata Namjoon hyeong, kau pemberani.. Apanya yang pemberani? Ckckckck..."

"Setahuku, waktu pertama kali ia tinggal di rumah Yoongi hyeong, kami bertiga main kesini dan ia tidak takut..." sahut Namjoon.

"Aku juga bingung mengapa sekarang aku tidak kuat naik wahana itu? Apa kecepatannya ditambah?" gerutu Taehyung, kesal karena terlihat penakut di depan Jungkook.

"Kalau memang dasarnya takut bilang saja, jangan banyak bicara, alien hyeong.." sahut Jungkook, mengejek Taehyung.

"Yaishhh!" gerutu Taehyung.

Namjoon hanya bisa pasrah mendengar pertengkaran itu kembali dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak terasa malam sudah tiba.

Ketiga pria itu kembali ke rumah.

Yoongi sedang duduk di sofa ruang utama sambil menonton televisi. "Kalian bertiga pergi bersama?"

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Jinjja?" tanya Yoongi.

"Majjayo, hyeong.." sahut Namjoon sambil duduk di samping Yoongi.

Jungkook berjalan ke dalam kamarnya. "Aku mandi dulu~"

"Kalian jahat tidak mengajakku.." sahut Yoongi.

"Kau kan bekerja..." sahut Namjoon.

"Puas-puaslah bermain, Namjoon ah.. Ingat... Sebentar lagi kau akan part time di kantor ayahku.." sahut Yoongi.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Neeee..."

"Kalian kemana saja? Tumben Jungkook mau pergi dengan Taehyung?"

Namjoon akhirnya menceritakan semua kejadian diantara mereka bertiga, mulai dari awal di rumah itu hingga kembali ke rumah itu.

"Hahahahaha! Taehyung, si idiot satu itu.. Hahahaha.. Ia pasti sangat malu!" sahut Yoongi sambil tertawa kencang mendengar cerita Namjoon.

PLAK!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala belakang Yoongi. "Tertawamu kencang sekali, hyeong.. Kau begitu suka melihatku menderita memang..." sahut Taehyung sambil duduk di samping Yoongi.

"Hahahahaha..." Yoongi terus tertawa.

Begitu juga dengan Namjoon. "Hahahahaha..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu saja.

Saatnya Namjoon untuk mulai bekerja di perusahaan milik ayah Yoongi.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Namjoon sudah tiba disana untuk menemui staff HRD perusahaan itu.

Setelah bertemu dengan staff HRD, Namjoon diantarkan menuju ruangannya.

Dan saat itu juga, Namjoon melihat seseorang yang sangat menarik perhatiannya.

Sesosok pria yang sangat manis, dengan bibir kemerahan, tengah berdiri dalam ruangan itu, bersiap menyambut kedatangan Namjoon kesana.

Namjoon nyaris tak berkedip melihat sosok pria manis itu.

"Annyeong, Kim Namjoon-sshi... Namaku Kim Seokjin.. Aku kepala di divisi ini... Kau akan bekerja berdasarkan instruksiku... Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik..." sahut pria manis bernama Jin itu.

Mereka saling berjabat tangan, dan detik itu juga tiba-tiba saja detak jantung Namjoon berdegup begitu cepat.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **taniaarmy19 : #savejungkookmilk XD hayo gimana ntar kisah vkook pas saling suka2an hayo XD wkwkw masih disuruh mikir jg ya disini? XD alhamdulillah deh kalo kamu suka ff genre simple life gini :)  
**

 **sayu79 : sayuuuuuuuuuu kemana aja ih kan abang kangen :( lg sibuk kah sayu? semangat ya! :) hayo yoonseokmin ada masalah apa hayo? :) hoseok dimana coba? XD thx ya semangatnya :)  
**

 **CaratARMYmonbebe : nih saya update lagi :) semangat ya nugasnya :) semoga semua selesai dgn baik :) wkwkw banyak yg nyangka begitu kok saya sudah biasa/? XD  
**

 **Vhope shipper: HOSEOK DIMANA HAYO? wkwkw XD km juga semangat ya! :)  
**

 **AdeJung : saya ngeship kamu sama saya aja deh :) jadi TaeJung/? XD hayo yoonseokminnya knp? :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: THE STORY OF LOVE**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #VKook #YoonSeok #YoonMin #NamJin FF**

 **Lenght:** **Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **.  
**

"Hyeoooong! Mengapa kau tidak bilang kalau atasanku semanis itu?" sahut Namjoon keika ia makan siang bersama Yoongi di kantin yang ada di perusahaan itu.

Yoongi menatap kebingungan ke arah Namjoon.

"Kim Seokjin.. Atasanku di divisi majalah asing! Whoaaaaa... Aku nyaris tak berkedip melihatnya! Ia... Sangat manis..." sahut Namjoon dengan antusias.

"Aaaaaah... Jin hyeong?" tanya Yoongi.

"Hyeong? Ia lebih tua darimu?" tanya Namjoon.

"Usianya satu tahun di atasku... Ia masih ada hubungan saudara jauh denganku... Dan kurasa ia memang manis... Dan ia sangat cerdas makanya ayahku mempercayakan divisi itu di tangannya..." sahut Yoongi.

"Hyeong... Aku rasa... Aku jatuh cinta padanya.." sahut Namjoon.

"Uhuk!" Yoongi. yang tengah mengunyah makan siangnya, tersedak mendengar ucapan Namjoon.

Namjoon segera menyodorkan segelas air kepada Yoongi.

Setelah selesai minum, Yoongi menatap Namjoon. "Apa kau sudah gila? Ia atasanmu.. Lagipula, kalian kan baru bertemu hari ini?"

"Jantungku... Berdebar sangat cepat setiap melihatnya... Aku yakin aku jatuh cinta padanya sejak pandangan pertama!" sahut Namjoon dengan ekspresi penuh keyakinan.

"Aigoo~" gumam Yoongi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini hari pertama Jungkook menginjakkan kakinya ke gedung universitas itu sebagai mahasiswa.

"Whoaaaa~ Akhirnya aku menjadi mahasiswa juga!" sahut Jungkook sambil mengangkat kedua lengannya ke atas.

PLAK!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di atas kepala Jungkook.

"Chukkae~" sahut sebuah suara yang tak asing di telinga Jungkook.

"Ouch!" gerutu Jungkook karena kesakitan.

Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya dan terkejut melihat siapa yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

Kim Taehyung.

"Alien hyeong! Mengapa kau ada disini?" tanya Jungkook sambil membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Coba tebak.." sahut Taehyung dengan gaya coolnya.

"Jangan bilang ini kampusmu juga?" tanya Jungkook sambil membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Kau sangat berharap satu kampus denganku, huh?" sahut Taehyung, masih dengan gaya coolnya.

"Cih... Aku justru berharap kau jauh-jauh dariku.." gerutu Jungkook.

"Doamu terkabul! Aku tidak berkuliah disini.. Kalau kita satu kampus, pasti Namjoon hyeong sudah memberitahumu kan?" sahut Taehyung dengan gaya cueknya.

"Dahengiya..." sahut Jungkook sambil menghela nafasnya.

" _Sebegitu tidak sukanya kah ia dekat denganku? Cih!_ " gerutu batin Taehyung.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau ada di kampusku?" tanya Jungkook sambil menatap penuh curiga ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung mengarahkan sebuah buku ke arah Jungkook.

"Uh? Buku mata kuliahku pagi ini! Mengapa ada padamu?" tanya Jungkook.

"Tadi pagi kau meletakkannya di meja makan, lalu kau terburu-buru makan dan pergi begitu saja mengabaikan bukumu ini di meja makan..." sahut Taehyung.

Jungkook menepuk keningnya. "Ah! Majjayo! Aku lupa!"

"Ckckck~" gerutu Taehyung sambil menatap Jungkook.

"Jadi.. Kau jauh-jauh kesini hanya untuk mengantarkan ini?" tanya Jungkook.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook.

"Whoaaaa~ Aku tak menyangka ada juga rasa perikemanusiaan padamu rupanya? Atau.. Jangan-jangan pagi-pagi tadi kau kerasukan setan atau jin atau semacamnya itu?" sahut Jungkook.

" _Cih... Apa bocah ini benar-benar tidak mengerti cara berterima kasih padaku?_ " gerutu batin Taehyung.

"Satu.. Kampusku dan kampusmu letaknya tidak berjauhan... Dua.. Ada seseorang yang kukenal di kampus ini dan ingin kutemui... Makanya aku pikir sekalian saja kubawa bukumu yang kau telantarkan ini... Araseo?" sahut Taehyung dengan nada ketus, seolah menyembunyikan niat baiknya pada Jungkook.

"Sudah kuduga... Ada maksud terselubung... Tidak mungkin kau tiba-tiba jadi sebaik ini..." gerutu Jungkook.

"Terserah apa katamu, intinya aku hanya sekalian ada keperluan makanya kubawakan bukumu ini..." sahut Taehyung sambil menyentil kening Jungkook lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung utama.

"Cih..." gerutu Jungkook sambil menatap punggung Taehyung yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu hujan turun dengan sangat derasnya.

Langit menjadi sangat gelap.

Yoongi berdiri di dekat jendela ruangan kerjanya dan menatap ke luar sana.

"Apa kau... Sedang kehujanan saat ini? Apa kau... Mengenakan jas hujan dan payung saat ini? Atau kau.. Sedang berteduh saat ini?" gumam Yoongi.

Ingatannya kembali ke sore itu.

Saat terakhir kali ia dan pria yang sangat dirindukannya itu bertemu.

Sore itu hujan juga turun dengan sangat deras. Dan langit juga sangat gelap.

 _"Aku... Akan pergi selamanya... Menghilang dari hadapanmu dan Jimin selamanya... Kau.. Tidak akan pernah bisa... Menemuiku lagi..." sahut pria itu._

 _Tubuh pria itu basah oleh air hujan yang mengalir dengan derasnya._

 _Yoongi bahkan tidak lagi bisa menebak, apakah air yang menetes di wajah pria itu adalah air hujan, atau air mata._

 _"Kalian berbahagialah berdua... Lupakan aku... Seperti aku akan melupakan dan menghapusmu dari ingatanku selamanya... Aku akan baik-baik saja... Tanpamu..." sahut pria itu lagi._

 _"Pakai saja payung ini..." sahut Yoongi, menawarkan payung yang ada dalam genggamannya kepada pria itu._

 _"Dweso... Kau harus menjemput Jimin dari tempat lesnya kan? Pakai saja payung itu untuk menjemputnya.." sahut pria itu sambil berjalan menjauh dari Yoongi._

Dan sejak saat itu, sekeras apapun Yoongi berusaha mencarinya, Yoongi tetap tidak bisa menemukan dimana kini pria itu berada.

DUAR!

Suara petir menggelegar di langit sana, membuat Yoongi tersadar dari lamunannya.

Yoongi duduk di mejanya dan menatap foto yang dipajang di atas meja kerjanya itu.

Foto dirinya dan pria itu.

Dan sebuah lagu melintas begitu saja di benaknya.

" _ **BIGBANG - If You**_

 _ **She is leaving**_  
 _ **And I can't do anything**_  
 _ **Love is leaving**_  
 _ **Like a fool, I'm blankly standing here**_

 _ **I'm looking at her, getting farther away**_  
 _ **She becomes a small dot and then disappears**_  
 _ **Will this go away after time passes?**_  
 _ **I remember the old times. I remember you**_

 _ **IF YOU IF YOU**_  
 _ **If it's not too late**_  
 _ **Can't we get back together?**_  
 _ **IF YOU IF YOU**_  
 _ **If you're struggling like I am**_  
 _ **Can't we make things a little easier?**_  
 _ **I should've treated you better when I had you**_

 _ **How about you?**_  
 _ **Are you really fine?**_  
 _ **Guess our break up is setting**_  
 _ **I should forget you but it's not easy**_

 _ **I'm looking at her, getting farther away**_  
 _ **She becomes a small dot and then disappears**_  
 _ **Will this go away after time passes?**_  
 _ **I remember the old times. I remember you**_

 _ **IF YOU IF YOU**_  
 _ **If it's not too late**_  
 _ **Can't we get back together?**_  
 _ **IF YOU IF YOU**_  
 _ **If you're struggling like I am**_  
 _ **Can't we make things a little easier?**_  
 _ **I should've treated you better when I had you**_

 _ **On days where thin rain falls like today**_  
 _ **I remember your shadow**_  
 _ **Our memories that I secretly put in my drawer**_  
 _ **I take them out and reminisce again by myself**_

 _ **Why didn't I know – About the weight**_  
 _ **of sadness that comes with breaking up?**_

 _ **IF YOU IF YOU**_  
 _ **If it's not too late**_  
 _ **Can't we get back together?**_  
 _ **IF YOU IF YOU**_  
 _ **If you're struggling like I am**_  
 _ **Can't we make things a little easier?**_  
 _ **I should've treated you better when I had you**_ "

Dan Yoongi bisa merasakan, lagi-lagi air mata menetes dari kedua bola matanya, membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Bogoshipo... Jinjja..." gumam Yoongi sambil memejamkan kedua bola matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin terduduk di ruangan kerjanya dan suara derasnya hujan dapat didengarnya dari dalam ruangan kerjanya.

"Pasti Yoongi hyeong tengah memikirkannya lagi..." gumam Jimin sambil meletakkan kepalanya diantara kedua lengannya yang dilipat di atas meja.

Mata Jimin terpejam, dan semua kenangannya bersama Yoong kembali melintas dalam ingatannya.

 _"Jimin ah~ Saranghae..."_

 _"Jimin aaaaah~ Bogoshipo, jinjja!"_

 _"Jimin ah! Ayo makan malam, kau pasti lelah kan dengan lesmu?"_

 _"Jimin ah... Mengapa kau sangat manis hari ini?"_

 _"Jimin ah! Peluk aku.. Aku kedinginan..."_

 _"Jimin ah... Aku sangat bersyukur memilikimu sebagai kekasihku..."_

Semua ucapan dan senyuman Yoongi itu masih terlihat dengan sangat jelas dalam ingatannya.

Dan ingatan lainnya kembali melintas.

 _"Jimin ah... Mianhae... Aku rasa... Aku tetap tidak bisa melupakannya dari benakku... Dan hatiku..."_

 _"Jimin ah... Aku semakin merindukannya... Apa aku... Benar-benar tidak bisa melupakannya?"_

 _"Jimin ah... Mianhae jinjja... Tapi kurasa... Sudah saatnya hubungan kita diakhiri... Aku.. Tak ingin menyakitimu lebih dari ini..."_

TES~

Air mata menetes dari kedua bola mata Jimin.

"Sudah kuduga... Bahwa hubungan yang dimulai dengan cara yang salah pasti akan segera berakhir dengan luka..." gumam Jimin sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Inikah.. Yang disebut dengan karma?" gumam Jimin lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Panggil aku dengan sebutan hyeong saja, Namjoon ah.." sahut Jin malam itu ketika hanya tinggal Jin dan Namjoon yang berada dalam ruangan itu.

Seluruh karyawan lainnya sudah pulang, sementara Namjoon belum bisa pulang karena hujan masih sangat deras.

Namjoon berencana akan pulang menumpang mobil Yoongi, dan Yoongi masih harus mengerjakan sesuatu sehingga Namjoon harus menunggu Yoongi.

Sementara Jin memang sering pulang larut malam karena ia bosan tinggal sendirian di apartementnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku memanggilmu hyeong?" tanya Jin.

"Kau sahabatnya Yoongi dan statusmu hanya karyawan part time saja kan disini? Panggil aku hyeong saja, agar terdengar lebih akrab? Hehehe~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Jinjja gwenchana? Hyeong...?" sahut Namjoon.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Sahabat Yoongi berarti sahabatku juga... Itu artinya, kau sahabatku juga... Apa tidak boleh?"

"Aniya! Gwenchana... Hyeong...!" sahut Namjoon dengan penuh antusias.

"Jinjja? Sejak pertama kali melihatmu tadi, sudah kuduga kau pria yang baik dan menyenangkan! Ternyata dugaanku tepat..." sahut Jin sambil tertawa melihat betapa antusiasnya Namjoon ketika Jin mengatakan ingin menjadi sahabatnya.

DEG!

Detak jantung Namjoon menjadi tidak karuan melihat tawa Jin yang sangat manis.

Tiba-tiba saja pipi Namjoon memerah melihat betapa manis wajah Jin dalam senyumannya itu.

"Namjoon ah, waeyo? Mengapa wajahmu tiba-tiba saja memerah?" tanya Jin. "Kau demam? Apa suhu ruangan ini terlalu dingin?"

"Aniya, hyeong.. Gwenchana... Hehehe.." sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Aigoo~ Kukira kau kedinginan..." sahut Jin.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi masuk ke dalam ruangan mereka.

"Namjoon ah, ayo pulang.. Kerjaanku sudah selesai.." sahut Yoongi.

"Annyeong, Yoongi ah~" sapa Jin.

"Annyeong, hyeong.." sapa Yoongi sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Jin tersenyum. "Kau tetap seperti biasanya... Stay cool and swag... Hahaha..."

Yoongi tersenyum. "Kau seperti biasanya, paling suka menggodaku.. Ckckck..."

Jin melambaikan tangannya pada Yoongi dan Namjoon. "Hati-hati ya kalian~"

"Ne, hyeong!" sahut Namjoon sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya, berpamitan kepada Jin.

"Sebegitu senangnyakah kau berduaan dengannya di ruangan?" tanya Yoongi ketika mereka sudah menaiki mobil Yoongi.

Namjoon tersenyum. "Neomu joha, hyeong..."

"Aigoo~" sahut Yoongi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook berjalan menuju rumah Yoongi.

Tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup karena kehujanan.

Sebenarnya kelas Jungkook sudah berakhir sejak sore tadi, tapi karena ia lupa membawa payung, ia terpaksa di perpustakaan menunggu hujan reda, namun hingga pukul tujuh malam hujan tetap tidak juga berhenti, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menembus hujan berjalan menuju halte bus, menaiki bus menuju arah rumah Yoongi, dan berjalan dalam hujan dari halte bus menuju rumah Yoongi.

"Mengapa hujannya tidak berhenti-berhenti juga, cih.." gerutu Jungkook sambil berjalan menembus rintik gerimis.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah payung berada tepat di atas kepalanya.

Jungkook menoleh ke samping, dan Taehyung sudah berdiri disampingnya sambil menggenggam gagang payung itu.

Dengan ekspresi cool dan datar, Taehyung menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Jungkook dan memayungi Jungkook.

Sementara earphonenya terpasang di kedua telinganya, dan handphonenya tengah menyetel sebuah mp3 lagu kesukaannya.

" ** _Crush - Beautiful (Ost. Goblin)_**

 ** _It's a beautiful life  
I'll stay by your side  
It`s a beautiful life  
I'll stand right behind you  
beautiful love  
If I am with you under this sky_**

 ** _Just breathing alone makes me happy  
It`s a beautiful life  
beautiful day  
I live in your memories  
beautiful life  
beautiful day  
Stay by my side_**

 ** _beautiful my love  
beautiful your heart  
It`s a beautiful life  
It`s a beautiful life_**

 ** _It's a beautiful life  
I'll always protect you  
It`s a beautiful life  
So lean on me  
beautiful love  
Your tears, your smile  
So we can be together  
It`s a beautiful life_**

 ** _beautiful day  
I loved you like crazy  
beautiful life beautiful day  
I don't wanna lose you  
beautiful my love  
beautiful your heart  
It`s a beautiful life_**

 ** _Memories that resemble you  
Remain with me  
Your memories, your recollections  
It`s a sorrowful life  
sorrowful day_**

 ** _I can't win over sadness  
sorrowful life sorrowful day  
So don't leave me  
So I won't live just in your memories  
It`s a beautiful life_**"

Jungkook mendengarkan Taehyung bersenandung menyanyikan lagu yang terputar di handphone Taehyung.

"Uh? Lagunya bagus..." gumam Jungkook sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung terus melangkah dan bersenandung, menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jungkook.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Jungkook terus berjalan sambil menatap ke genangan air di jalanan, sementara Taehyung terus asik bersenandung dan menyanyikan lagu yang tengah diputarnya sambil menggenggam gagang payung itu.

" _Suaranya juga cukup bagus..._ " gumam batin Jungkook.

Mereka pun tiba di depan rumah Yoongi.

"Gumawo, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook ketika mereka sudah masuk ke teras rumah Yoongi.

Taehyung, tidak menggubris ucapan Jungkook. Ia menutup payungnya, meletakkannya di dekat rak sepatu, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah seolah tidak ada Jungkook disana.

"Cih... Ia memang tidak mendengar ucapan terima kasihku karena sedang mendengarkan lagu, atau ia sengaja mengacuhkanku dan tidak menjawab ucapan terima kasihku?" gerutu Jungkook sambil merapikan sepatunya di rak.

Taehyung segera masuk ke kamarnya dan mandi, lalu mengenakan pakaiannya dan berbaring di atas kasurnya.

Kedua matanya terpejam, dan wajah Jungkook kembali melintas di benaknya.

Wajah Jungkook yang terkejut ketika Taehyung tiba-tiba memayunginya tadi, dan ekspresi wajah Jungkook selama mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan barusan.

Dan suara Jungkook yang begitu lembut ketika mengucapkan terima kasih tadi kembali terngiang di telinganya.

Sebuah senyuman kembali terbentuk di wajah Taehyung. "Neo.. Jinjja kyeopta... Jeon Jungkook..."

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **GestiPark : malu2in dia ngakunya berani ya waks XD  
**

 **sayu79 : kan emang update tiap rabu :) 1 minggu 1 chapter, soalnya saya lg magang jg jd ada byk kerjaan yg hrs dikerjain ini dan jd susah update chapter :( bang momon poling in lop at pirst sait/? XD km jg semangat ya! :)  
**

 **AdeJung : taejung mumumu XD #abaikan hoseok lg di butik jadi SPG/? XD hayo kira2 masa lalu mereka kenapa? wkwkw :) yokdah taejung ke KUA wkwkw XD  
**

 **Habibahjeon : habib darimana aja? wkwkw :) wuihhh suka sama ff simple life begini? alhamdulillah :)  
**

 **Avijunhobie : lg nyapu kamar/? XD hayo hoseok lg dimana hayo? :) suja teh naon suja? wkwkw XD typo ya vi :*  
**

 **taniaarmy19 : gregetan ya liat vkook momentnya XD hayo hoseok dimana? dipenjara kan gara2 bunuh jin/? wkwkw XD u too fighting tan :*  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: THE STORY OF LOVE**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #VKook #YoonSeok #YoonMin #NamJin FF**

 **Lenght:** **Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **.  
**

"Hyeong... Apa si alien satu itu... Memang sifatnya sangat menyebalkan?" tanya Jungkook ketika hari Sabtu pagi itu mereka berdua sedang menonton televisi di ruang utama.

Yoongi sudah pergi sejak pagi-pagi sekali, sementara Taehyung masih belum keluar juga dari kamarnya.

"Uh? Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Namjoon sambil mengunyah cereal di mulutnya.

"Aniya... Geunyang..." sahut Jungkook sambil memasukkan roti isi selai kacang ke mulutnya.

Ingatan Jungkook kembali ke hari Senin kemarin, ketika Taehyung pagi-pagi ke kampusnya mengantarkan buku, serta ketika Senin malam itu Taehyung memayungi Jungkook.

"Aku merasa... Di satu sisi ia seolah tengah bersikap baik padaku, namun di sisi lain, ia begitu dingin dan menyebalkan..." sahut Jungkook setelah selesai mengunyah roti selai kacangnya.

"Mengapa kau berkata begitu? Ada kejadian apa lagi diantara kalian memangnya?" tanya Namjoon.

Jungkook menghela nafas lalu menatap Namjoon. "Ia membuatku sedikit bingung dengan apa yang ada dalam jalan pikirannya..."

"Mengapa kau memikirkannya? Apa kau... Menyukainya?" tanya Namjoon, menggoda Jungkook.

"Yaish! Kau pikir aku sudah gila sampai aku bisa jatuh cinta pada alien seaneh itu?" gerutu Jungkook sambil mengacak-acak rambut Namjoon, yang memang sudah berantakan sejak tadi Namjoon keluar kamar.

"Siapa yang tahu? Hahahahaha..." goda Namjoon.

"Memangnya kau? Langsung jatuh cinta pada atasanmu itu? Ckckck~" sahut Jungkook.

Dua hari yang lalu, Namjoon memang menceritakan pada Jungkook mengenai atasannya yang sangat manis itu.

"Aigoo~ Aku jadi merindukan Jin hyeong..." sahut Namjoon sambil mengambil segelas susu vanilla hangat di meja di hadapannya, lalu meneguknya.

"Yaishhh~ Kau benar-benar menyukainya, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jatuh cinta.. Pada pandangan pertama?" tanya Jungkook lagi.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya lagi.

"Aku... Tidak percaya akan cinta pada pandangan pertama..." sahut Jungkook.

"Waeyo?" tanya Namjoon.

"Mana mungkin kita bisa jatuh cinta jika kita bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana karakter orang itu?" tanya Jungkook.

"Kau terlalu banyak logika, Jungkook ah.." sahut Namjoon sambil mengacak pelan poni rambut Jungkook. "Aigoo~ Aku tak menyangka dongsaengku ini sudah bisa kuajak bicara mengenai masalah cinta, hahaha..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi terjebak dalam kemacetan sejak pagi tadi.

"Cih... Mengapa jalanan harus semacet ini?" gerutu Yoongi.

Yoongi terus melirik jam di tangannya.

"Ayolah... Cepatlah jalan..." gerutu Yoongi, berharap kemacetan yang ada di hadapannya segera berakhir.

Handphone Yoongi berdering.

 _Jimin is calling._

"Ne, Jimin ah... Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi ketika ia menjawab panggilan Jimin.

"Bagaimana, hyeong? Apa kau sudah tiba di sana?" tanya Jimin.

"Belum..." sahut Yoongi dengan suara lemah.

"Waeyo? Ini kan sudah jam sepuluh siang... Kau tadi berangkat jam lima pagi kan, hyeong?" tanya Jimin.

"Jalanan sangat macet... Arrghhhh! Mengapa jalanan harus macet di saat-saat genting begini?" gerutu Yoongi.

"Sabar, hyeong.. Sabar... Bukankah ia tinggal disana? Ia tidak akan kemana-mana kan?" sahut Jimin.

"Majjayo... Geunyang... Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya... Argghhhh!" gerutu Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu ku tutup panggilannya ya, agar kau fokus menyetir.. Kalau sudah tiba disana kabari aku.. Semangat, hyeong!" sahut Jimin.

"Ne.. Gumawo, Jimin ah..." sahut Yoongi, lalu panggilan itu diakhiri.

Yoongi terus menatap kemacetan di hadapannya. Fokusnya sudah terpecah kemana-mana, tak sabar ingin segera melihat wajah manis itu dihadapannya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon memasang earphone ke kedua telinganya ketika ia sudah duduk di dalam bus, berniat untuk berjalan-jalan sendirian ke daerah Gangnam.

COEX Aquarium menjadi tempat tujuan Namjoon untuk menghabiskan waktunya sendirian seharian itu, sementara Jungkook bilang ia ingin ke perpustakaan kampusnya untuk mengerjakan beberapa tugas yang harus dikumpulkannya minggu depan.

Dan tiba-tiba mp3 di handphone Namjoon menyetel sebuah lagu.

" ** _Kim Jong Wan (NELL) - You & I (Ost. Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo)_**

 ** _How can I get your love  
How can I make you smile  
This heart-pounding fluttering feeling  
Is coloring my heart_**

 ** _What can I do but dream  
Living in a dream all day  
I wanna have courage and invite you  
Will you come to me? In my dream?_**

 ** _I don't know where this feeling came from  
Only I know about this small trembling  
I'm trapped in a sandcastle that I made myself, like a little boy  
I'm still lost, looking for that dream  
Shall we dream together now  
You and I_**

 ** _How can I win your heart  
How can I make You mine  
Very slowly, I will tell you  
Will you come to me? To a dream we can share_**

 ** _I don't know where this feeling came from  
Only I know about this small trembling  
I'm trapped in a sandcastle that I made myself, like a little boy  
I'm still lost, looking for that dream  
Shall we dream together now  
You and I_**"

Kedua mata Namjoon terpejam. Sambil menikmati lagu dengan melodi indah itu, wajah Jin terus melintas di benak Namjoon.

Tawa Jin, senyuman manis Jin, suara Jin, dan bibir Jin yang tebal dan merah.

"Hyeong... How can i get your love? How can... I make you mine?" gumam batin Namjoon sambil terus memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati keindahan lagu yang tengah diputar tersebut.

Bus itu terus melaju, dan Namjoon begitu menikmati saat-saat itu, dimana ia seorang diri tengah mengingat betapa manis senyuman di wajah jin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung baru terbangun ketika matahari sudah bersinar sangat terik.

Pukul 11.20 A.M.

"Mwoya? Mengapa aku bangun sesiang ini? Whoaaaa~ Aku rasa aku terlalu larut tidur semalam karena mengerjakan tugas presentasi itu.. Ckckck..." gerutu Taehyung sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan karena ia baru bangun tidur.

Taehyung melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai satu, dan mendapati bahwa rumah itu begitu hening dan kosong.

"Mereka bertiga pergi kah?" gumam Taehyung.

Taehyung berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas untuk mencari apa ada makanan yang bisa dimakannya karena ia sangat lapar, dan tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Jungkook terbuka.

Jungkook melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, dandanannya sudah rapi karena ia baru saja berniat menuju perpustakaan kampusnya untuk mengerjakan beberapa tugasnya.

"Uh? Masih ada orang rupanya?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook berjalan menuju dapur karena mendengar ada suara pintu kulkas terbuka di dapur.

"Yaishhh.. Kukira ada pencuri.. Ternyata alien hyeong.." sahut Jungkook.

"A... Alien?" sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi kebingungan. "Mengapa kau seenaknya saja mengatakan aku ini alien?"

"Karena kelakuanmu aneh.. Tidak normal... Seperti alien..." sahut Jungkook sambil menatap Taehyung.

Jungkook tengah mengenakan kaos putih polos, hoodie berwarna abu-abu dengan beberapa tulisan berwarna hitam, dan celana jeans biru tua.

"Dasar aneh.. Baru kali ini ada yang memanggilku dengan sebutan alien..." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Jungkook dari atas ke bawah. "Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah rapi, mau kemana?"

"Terserah aku mau kemana saja..." sahut Jungkook dengan cueknya.

"Yaishhh!" gerutu Taehyung. "Terserah kau! Aku rasa kita memang tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik..."

Jungkook berjalan menuju ruang utama sambil berteriak kecil. "Aku mau ke perpustakaan kampus..."

"Mwoya? Ia sedang menjawab pertanyaanku?" gumam Taehyung dengan wajah kebingungan.

Taehyung tiba-tiba menemukan sebuah ide.

"Yaaa, Jeon Jungkook! Bisa kau tunggu aku sebentar?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengejar Jungkook ke ruang utama.

"Uh? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jungkook dengan kebingungan.

"Aku.. Uhm... Aku ada urusan di kampusmu... Bisa kau tunggu aku?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook membelalakan kedua bola matanya. "Kau berniat kesana berduaan denganku?"

"Wae? Apa itu aneh? Ah sudahlah kalau kau keberatan.. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri.." sahut Taehyung dengan nada cool.

"Mwoya? Neo jinjja isanghae, hyeong... Ckckck~" gerutu Jungkook.

Taehyung berjalan ke dapur, dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara berteriak dari ruang utama. "Cepat kau bersiap-siap, kalau sepuluh menit lagi kau belum rapi, aku akan berangkat sendirian!"

Sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajah Taehyung, ia segera berlari menuju kamarnya, melupakan rasa laparnya, dan mencari pakaian yang paling rapi yang dimilikinya.

"Kajja.." sahut Taehyung dengan nada coolnya ketika berjalan menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang utama, tempat Jungkook duduk menunggunya disana.

Taehyung mengenakan kaos turtleneck berwarna hitam, jaket coklat muda yang panjangnya selutut, dan celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam.

"Kau rapi sekali? Siapa yang mau kau temui di kampusku?" tanya Jungkook.

"Rahasia.." sahut Taehyung sambil berjalan menuju rak sepatu untuk mengenakan sepatu kets berwarna putih kesukaannya.

Jungkook mengambil sepatu puma blaze hitam putih miliknya dan mengenakannya sambil menggerutu karena jawaban dingin Taehyung barusan.

Mereka berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat, dan duduk disana dalam diam sambil menunggu bus tujuan ke kampus Jungkook tiba.

Taehyung berkali-kali melirik ke arah Jungkook secara diam-diam, lalu tersenyum melihat betapa manis sepupu Namjoon itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat belajar, aku mau bersenang-senang dulu!" sahut Taehyung sambil memukul pelan kepala bagian atas Jungkook sambil berjalan mendahului Jungkook menuju ke dalam gedung utama.

"Cih..." gerutu Jungkook. Jungkook menatap punggung Taehyung yang berjalan semakin menjauh darinya.

Tiba-tiba saja rasa penasaran Jungkook muncul. "Mau bertemu dengan siapa ia sebenarnya disini?"

Jungkook terus menatap punggung Taehyung, lalu tiba-tiba seolah tersadar dari lamunannya, ia segera memukul pelan kepalanya. "Yaishhhh~ Untuk apa aku memikirkan alien satu itu?"

Jungkook segera berjalan menuju perpustakaan kampusnya dan berniat mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya dengan penuh konsentrasi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin terus menatap layar handphonenya.

Menunggu Yoongi menghubunginya.

"Apa Yoongi hyeong belum sampai juga disana?" tanya Jimin.

Jimin mencoba menghubungi nomor handphone Yoongi, namun tidak tersambung.

 _"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Silakan hubungi beberapa saat lagi."_

"Waeyo? Mengapa ia mematikan handphonenya?" gumam Jimin.

Perasaan Jimin sejujurnya sangat sakit, menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Yoongi yang sangat dicintainya akan bertemu lagi dengan pria itu.

"Apakah... Yang kulakukan ini... Sudah benar?" gumam Jimin.

Sejujurnya, ketika Jimin mendapatkan informasi bahwa kini pria itu ada di kampung halaman tempat pria itu berasal, Jimin sempat ragu, haruskah ia memberitahukan hal itu pada Yoongi atau jangan...

Di satu sisi, Jimin ingin menebus kesalahannya dan melihat Yoongi kembali tersenyum bahagia lagi.

Tapi di sisi lain, Jimin benar-benar tidak iklas jika Yoongi kembali ke pelukan pria itu lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon sudah hampir dua jam berkeliling sendirian di dalam COEX Aquarium yang sangat besar dan indah itu.

Namjoon melihat semua binatang laut kesukaannya sambil tersenyum.

Dan tanpa sadar setetes air mata menetes dari kedua bola matanya.

Ingatannya kembali ke beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Ketika ia, bersama kedua orang tuanya, pergi kesana... Dan selayaknya keluarga bahaiga, mereka bertiga menghabiskan waktu dengan sangat bahagia menikmati keindahan bawah laut itu.

"Bogoshipo... Eomma... Appa..." gumam Namjoon sambil menghapus air matanya.

Namjoon berjalan menuju COEX Mall dan berjalan-jalan sendirian, berniat mencari tempat makan, dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara menyapanya.

"Uh? Namjoon ah?"

Namjoon menoleh ke sampingnya, dan terkejut melihat Jin berdiri disana.

"Namjoon ah? Itu kau kan? Whoaaa~ Dunia begitu sempit! Mengapa bisa kita berpapasan disini?" tanya Jin dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Ah, hyeong! Majjayo! Bagaimana bisa kita berpapasan disini? Hahaha..." sahut Namjoon dengan tidak kalah terkejutnya.

Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Kau.. Sendirian?" tanya Jin.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Kalau kau, hyeong?"

"Aku juga sendirian.. Tadi aku bertemu dengan sahabatku, tapi ia sudah kembali..." sahut Jin.

"Aaaaahhh..." sahut Namjoon.

"Kalau begitu, karena kita sudah berpapasan disini, bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku makan?" tanya Jin.

"Ide bagus! Aku juga baru saja berniat mencari makan! Hehehe..." sahut Namjoon.

Dan tepat saat itu juga, COEX Mall menyetel sebuah lagu yang begitu manis, semanis pertemuan Namjoon dan Jin yang tidak disengaja itu.

Membuat Namjoon tersenyum, mendengarkan lagu seindah itu sambil berjalan beriringan dengan pria semanis Jin.

" _ **Jung Yup - Lean On You (Ost. Legend Of The Blue Sea)**_

 _ **Your eyes have more meaning than any other words**_

 _ **I feel it**_

 _ **Last night, you brightly smiled**_

 _ **And blew over like the wind**_

 _ **Streets I walked alone**_

 _ **Dreams I chased alone**_

 _ **Now you are by my side**_

 _ **Why do I remember things for a long time?**_

 _ **Maybe**_

 _ **Come closer to me**_

 _ **So I can feel you more**_

 _ **Even the time I wait has meaning**_

 _ **Ever since you came to me**_

 _ **Come one step closer to me**_

 _ **So I can hear your breathing**_

 _ **My heart is leaning towards you**_

 _ **Slowly, slowly, slowly**_

 _ **Nights I was alone**_

 _ **My heart that was lonely**_

 _ **Suddenly, you came to me**_

 _ **Why do my days feel like a miracle now?**_

 _ **Like a dream**_

 _ **Come closer to me**_

 _ **So I can feel you more**_

 _ **Even the time I wait has meaning**_

 _ **Ever since you came to me**_

 _ **Come one step closer to me**_

 _ **So I can hear your breathing**_

 _ **My heart is leaning towards you**_

 _ **Slowly, slowly, slowly**_

 _ **I love you more**_

 _ **I need you more**_

 _ **So I can't hide it anymore**_

 _ **More than yesterday**_

 _ **More than my everything**_

 _ **I'm being colored by you**_

 _ **I will take one step closer**_

 _ **So I can give you my all**_

 _ **My heart is leaning towards you**_

 _ **Slowly, slowly, slowly**_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya Yoongi tiba juga di Gwangju.

Yoongi segera berlari menuju alamat yang dikirimkan Jimin padanya.

Dan tak lama kemudian, wajah manis yang selalu dirindukan Yoongi selama itu, kini ada tepat tak jauh dihadapannya.

Pria itu sedang duduk di teras rumahnya yang cukup luas sambil menatap ke layar laptop di pangkuannya. Pria itu terlihat tengah fokus mengerjakan sesuatu di laptopnya.

Yoongi berjalan mendekat ke rumah itu.

Seolah menyadari ada yang datang, pria manis itu segera menatap ke arah Yoongi.

Pandangan mereka beradu.

Dan pria itu membelalakan kedua bola matanya lebar-lebar.

"Yoongi... Hyeong..." sahutnya dengan ekspresi sangat terkejut.

"Jung.. Hoseok... Oraenmanieyo..." sahut Yoongi.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **sayu79 : iya sayusayangku/? XD tiap rabu, atau klo rabu kaga sempet buka ffn ya kamis atau jumatnya gitu :) tuh hoseok nongol tuh akhirnya wkwkw XD BUSET KERJA SAMBIL PI TTAM NUNMUL KEK GIMANA SAYUSAYANGKU? wkwkw XD  
**

 **Habibahjeon : tuh hoseok udah ada tuh wkwkw XD kurang suka drabble? kirain lebih pada suka drabble soalnya sekali baca tamat XD tp yg drabble itu kaga semua drabble kok ada yg 2 part XD whoaaa thx a lot pujiannya btw bib :)  
**

 **Vhope Shipper : TUH NONGOL TUH HOSEOKNYA wkwkw XD  
**

 **AdeJung: taejung pake HOSEOK'S EO buat WO nya ya wkwkw XD lah kok jijik waks XD TAEJUNG MAU BERLAYAR DI HOSPITAL SHIP/?  
**

 **GestiPark : ciye gesti seneng bgt wkwkw XD  
**

 **Senashin0817 : WHOAAAA DIPUJI SENA JD ENA :) thx a lot pujiannya senaaa {} wkwkw anehnya ko saya seneng ye liat si serendipity/? menderita XD asli sen, saya pertama ngepost ff ini takut, soalnya daily life bgt ya, simple bgt ff nya jd takutnya banyak yg kaga suka :( alhamdulillah kalo kamu suka :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: THE STORY OF LOVE**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #VKook #YoonSeok #YoonMin #NamJin FF**

 **Lenght:** **Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **.  
**

"Aku sangat lelah... Hoahhmmmm~" gumam Jungkook sambil meregangkan otot-otot lehernya yang terasa cukup lelah karena sedari tadi ia menunduk menatap layar laptop di meja dihadapannya.

Jungkook berjalan keluar dan tak menyangka hari sudah sangat sore.

"Uh? Aku mengerjakan tugas selama inikah?" gumam Jungkook sambil berjalan menuju gerbang utama kampusnya.

Gerimis mulai turun tiba-tiba.

"Yaishhhh! Aku tidak bawa payung!" gerutu Jungkook.

Jungkook segera memakai topi hoodienya untuk menutupi kepalanya dari tetesan rintik gerimis dan berjalan sambil terus menggerutu, merutuki hujan yang turun tanpa aba-aba itu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja...

Sebuah payung berwarna biru menaungi atas kepala Jungkook.

"Uh?" Jungkook menoleh ke sampingnya. Dan ia terkejut.

"Hyeong? Mengapa kau.. Masih ada disini?" tanya Jungkook dengan kebingungan sambil menatap Taehyung yang sudah tiba-tiba ada disampingnya sambil memayunginya.

Ini sudah kedua kalinya Taehyung tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Jungkook dengan payung biru milik Taehyung itu.

Dan seperti hari senin malam kemarin, sore itupun Taehyung tetap memasang ekspresi wajah cool sambil mendengarkan lagu dari handphonenya.

Kedua earphone itu menempel di kedua telinga Taehyung. Dan ia terus berjalan sambil memegang payung yang menaungi tubuh mereka berdua itu sambil bersenandung menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang sama.

" ** _Crush - Beautiful (Ost. Goblin)_**

 ** _It's a beautiful life  
I'll stay by your side  
It`s a beautiful life  
I'll stand right behind you  
beautiful love  
If I am with you under this sky_**

 ** _Just breathing alone makes me happy  
It`s a beautiful life  
beautiful day  
I live in your memories  
beautiful life  
beautiful day  
Stay by my side_**

 ** _beautiful my love  
beautiful your heart  
It`s a beautiful life  
It`s a beautiful life"_**

"Uh? Lagu ini lagi?" gumam Jungkook. Ia yakin Taehyung tidak akan mendengar suaranya karena kedua earphone yang tengah menempel di kedua telinga Taehyung.

 ** _"It's a beautiful life  
I'll always protect you  
It`s a beautiful life  
So lean on me  
beautiful love  
Your tears, your smile  
So we can be together  
It`s a beautiful life_**

 ** _beautiful day  
I loved you like crazy  
beautiful life beautiful day  
I don't wanna lose you  
beautiful my love  
beautiful your heart  
It`s a beautiful life"_**

Jungkook terus berjalan, dan ia mulai kembali menikmati suara senandung Taehyung.

" _Entah mengapa... Aku sangat menyukai suara milik alien hyeong ini saat ia bernyanyi begini..._ " gumam batin Jungkook sambil terus berjalan berdampingan dengan Taehyung.

 ** _"Memories that resemble you  
Remain with me  
Your memories, your recollections  
It`s a sorrowful life  
sorrowful day_**

 ** _I can't win over sadness  
sorrowful life sorrowful day  
So don't leave me  
So I won't live just in your memories  
It`s a beautiful life_**"

"Lagu yang bagus... Aku jadi penasaran lagu apa yang dinyanyikannya ini sebenarnya?" gumam Jungkook lagi.

Tak terasa mereka sudah tiba di teras rumah Yoongi.

Dan seperti biasa.

Taehyung segera menutup payungnya, meletakkannya di dekat rak sepatu.

Melepaskan sepatunya, menaruhnya di dalam rak sepatu.

Lalu berjalan begitu saja masuk ke dalam rumah, tanpa menyapa Jungkook sama sekali.

"Cih..." gerutu Jungkook. "Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam benak alien satu itu..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok sudah sedari tadi berusaha menghindari dan mengacuhkan Yoongi, namun Yoongi tak kenal kata menyerah.

Yoongi terus saja mengikuti Hoseok seharian itu.

Sampai akhirnya Hoseok menyerah.

Di atas kebun dekat rumah Hoseok, tepat ketika matahari terbenam, Hoseok membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Yoongi yang sudah sedari tadi membuntutinya tanpa kenal lelah.

"Akhirnya kau mau menatapku... Hoseok ah..." sahut Yoongi.

Hoseok menatap Yoongi beberapa saat lamanya, lalu membuka suaranya. "Untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Hoseok ah... Bogoshipo... Jinjja..." sahut Yoongi sambil menatap Hoseok lekat-lekat. Dari pandangannya terlihat jelas betapa besar kerinduan Yoongi kepada Hoseok.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang padamu? Bahwa mulai saat itu, aku tak akan lagi muncul dihadapanmu dan Jimin..." sahut Hoseok dengan nada dingin.

"Aku tahu aku salah... Aku tahu aku brengsek... Aku bajingan keparat... Aku sadar... ini semua salahku..." sahut Yoongi.

"Bagus kalau kau sadar.." sahut Hoseok.

"Aku... Sudah putus dengan Jimin... Tepat sebulan setelah kau pergi waktu itu..." sahut Yoongi.

Hoseok menatap Yoongi, tak membuka mulutnya.

"Aku... Baru menyadari satu hal.. Setelah kau menghilang dari hadapanku... Bahwa aku... Ternyata hanya mencintaimu.. Dan tidak bisa apa-apa tanpamu..." sahut Yoongi. Air mata mulai menetes dari kedua bola matanya.

"Mengapa kau memilih bersama Jimin? Jika kau mencintaiku sebegitu besarnya... Mengapa kau memilih untuk meninggalkanku dan berpacaran dengan Jimin waktu itu?" sahut Hoseok. Rasa sakit itu kembali menjalari hatinya.

"Aku... Keegoisanku waktu itu penyebabnya... Kau kan tahu... Jimin berusia dua tahun di bawahku, namun ia sudah bisa berada di kelas yang sama denganku... Kecerdasannya menarik perhatianku waktu itu... Apalagi di kampus ia sangat populer... Jadi, keegoisanku berkata, aku akan sangat bangga jika aku bisa menjadi kekasihnya... Aku akan merasa sangat bangga bisa mendapatkannya yang begitu diincar oleh anak-anak satu kampus..." sahut Yoongi.

"Dan kau memilih melepaskanku, yang sudah dua tahun berpacaran denganmu?" sahut Hoseok, masih dengan ekspresi sangat dingin di wajahnya.

"Itulah kebodohanku... Keegoisanku..." sahut Yoongi.

"Dan kau baru menyadarinya?" tanya Hoseok.

"Sudah setahun ini aku terus mencarimu..." sahut Yoongi. "Namun baru hari ini aku berhasil menemukan keberadaanmu..."

"Lalu... Kau pikir... Bagaimana perasaanku dulu, ketika harus melihatmu bersama Jimin, tertawa bahagia bersama, selama tiga bulan di semester terakhir kalian?" sahut Hoseok.

Yoongi terdiam.

"Apa kau tahu? Berkali-kali selama tiga bulan itu aku terus berpikir, haruskah aku pindah kampus? Haruskah aku cuti kuliah? Haruskah aku berhenti kuliah?" sahut Hoseok sambil menatap Yoongi dengan sangat dingin.

"Saking tidak kuatnya aku atas rasa sakit di dadaku ini setiap aku harus berpapasan denganmu dan Jimin!" sahut Hoseok dengan nada bicara yang sedikit meninggi, menunjukkan betapa kesalnya ia.

"Aku sudah berusaha bersabar, namun akhirnya aku tidak tahan lagi dan terpaksa harus memutuskan untuk pindah ke Gwangju dan tidak melanjutkan kuliahku.. Padahal kuliahku hanya tinggal beberapa semester lagi!" sahut Hoseok, tanpa sadar air matanya menetes.

"Mianhae.. Hoseok ah..." sahut Yoongi.

"Pergilah, hyeong... Jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku..." sahut Hoseok sambil menghapus air matanya. "Hidupku sudah sangat baik setelah tidak lagi bertemu denganmu.. Kumohon, jangan kau acak-acak lagi hidupku yang sudah susah payah kutata dengan baik ini..."

"Aniya... Kali ini, aku tidak akan menyerah... Aku.. Tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi dengan bodohnya seperti dulu..." sahut Yoongi.

"Mwoya?" Hoseok membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Aku... Tidak akan lagi pernah melepasmu... Seumur hidupku... Aku akan terus mengejarmu sampai kau kembali ke pelukanku.. Dan aku berani bersumpah, aku tak akan melepaskanmu lagi, selamanya..." sahut Yoongi.

"Kau pikir semudah itu mendapatkan hatiku kembali?" tanya Hoseok.

"Sesulit apapun itu... Aku akan terus mengejarmu... Berapa tahun pun lamanya, aku akan terus mengejarmu tanpa kenal kata menyerah... Karena aku, tak akan pernah lagi iklas untuk kehilanganmu..." sahut Yoongi.

"Terserah... Hanya satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui.. Aku akan terus stay di Gwangju... Jadi, kau akan kesulitan untuk bertemu denganku..." sahut Hoseok.

"Perusahaan ayahku membuka cabang di Gwangju.. Dan aku sudah mengatakan padanya agar aku dimutasi ke Gwangju sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan..." sahut Yoongi.

"Mwoya? Kau gila?" Hoseok sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

"Aku sudah gila sejak kehilanganmu, Hoseok ah..." sahut Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Senang bisa mengenalmu lebih dekat, Namjoon ah~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum setelah mereka selesai makan bersama dan jalan-jalan sejenak.

Namjoon tersenyum. "Nado, hyeong..."

"Kau pulang naik apa?" tanya Jin.

"Bus.. Aku naik bus kesini tadi..." sahut Namjoon.

"Aku... Membawa mobil.. Apa kau bisa menyetir?" tanya Jin.

"Tentu saja.. Waeyo, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon.

"Kalau begitu, kau pulang naik mobilku saja. Tapi kau yang menyetir, bagaimana?" tanya Jin.

Namjoon tersenyum. "Ide bagus! Oke, call!"

Mereka berdua pun menaiki mobil milik Jin.

Jin menyetel sebuah lagu di mp3 player dalam mobilnya.

" _ **Yoon Mirae - A World That Is You (Ost. Legend Of The Blue Sea)**_

 _ **The door has opened to a new world  
You are in there**_

 _ **One step over, the dazzling world  
It's greeting me**_

 _ **I want to go to you, into your arms  
I want to stay in a world that is you  
I owe you I miss you  
I need you I love you  
Forever in your arms"**_

"Uh? Suaranya sepertinya aku kenal..." sahut Namjoon.

"Yoon Mirae.. Aku suka dengan lagu ini... Alunan melodinya sangat lembut dan enak untuk didengar.. Liriknya... Juga indah..." sahut Jin.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya sambil ikut menikmati alunan nada lembut yang terdengar dari mp3 player itu.

 _ **"Each day is new  
It makes my heart flutter**_

 _ **You, who I drew out in my dreams, are here  
So even my fearful trembles make me smile**_

 _ **I want to go to you, into your arms  
I want to stay in a world that is you  
I owe you I miss you  
I need you I love you  
Forever in your arms**_

 _ **I still don't know many things  
Show me your world, your heart**_

 _ **Come to me and hold my hand  
I will love you, even if this world changes  
I owe you I miss you  
I need you I love you  
Forever in your arms**_"

"Kau... Suka mendengar lagu, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Kalau kau?"

"Aku juga... Hehehe..." sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum.

"Ooooooh~ Kita punya banyak kesamaan rupanya? Hahaha~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

Senyuman yang sanggup membuat detak jantung Namjoon semakin tidak karuan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya handphone Jimin berdering juga ketika jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

"Hyeong? Bagaimana? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Jimin ketika Yoongi akhirnya menghubunginya.

Yoongi menjelaskan semua kepada Jimin mengenai pertemuannya dengan Hoseok tadi.

"Mengapa handphonemu kau matikan?" tanya Jimin.

"Mian.. Baterainya habis dan aku lupa menchargernya karena terlalu bersemangat menemui Hoseok.." sahut Yoongi.

"Ia menolakmu.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan kedepannya?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku.. Kali ini tidak akan menyerah... Aku sementara waktu akan berada di Gwangju, Jimin ah.. Jadi untuk beberapa saat ke depan, aku tak akan mengunjungi Coffee Cafe.." sahut Yoongi.

"Kau... Akan tinggal di Gwangju?" tanya Jimin. Dadanya mulai terasa sesak.

"Majjayo.. Perusahaan majalah milik ayahku juga memiliki kantor cabang di Gwangju.. Aku akan dimutisi disini sementara waktu... Aku juga belum ada gambaran kapan aku akan kembali ke Seoul.. Aku.. Tidak akan kembali ke Seoul sebelum Hoseok bersedia kembali menyerahkan hatinya untukku..." sahut Yoongi.

"Sebegitu besarnya kah cintamu padanya, hyeong?" tanya Jimin.

"Majjayo..." sahut Yoongi.

"Araseo..." sahut Jimin, nada bicaranya mulai melemah.

"Waeyo, Jimin ah?" tanya Yoongi.

"Aniya.. Gwenchana! Hehehe..." sahut Jimin, berusaha terdengar tengah tertawa.

"Ah..." sahut Yoongi.

"Kau sedang ada dimana sekarang, hyeong?" tanya Jimin.

"Apartement... Aku sudah menyewa apartement ini untuk dua bulan ke depan..." sahut Yoongi.

"Araseo.. Kalau begitu istirahatlah, hyeong... Semoga kau berhasil membuat Hoseok hyeong kembali ke pelukanmu, hyeong... Hwaiting!" sahut Jimin.

"Kau juga baik-baiklah disana selama aku tidak ada... Araseo?" sahut Yoongi.

Tak lama kemudian panggilanpun terputus.

Jimin merebahkan kepalanya di atas kasurnya, dan air mata mulai menetes dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Aku... Benar-benar sudah tidak memiliki harapan lagi rupanya..." sahut Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa? Kau akan stay di Gwangju untuk sementara waktu?" tanya Namjoon ketika malam itu Yoongi menghubunginya.

"Majjayo... Aku baru akan kembali setelah urusanku selesai disini... Kau, jaga rumahku baik-baik, araseo?" sahut Yoongi.

"Oke, tenang saja, hyeong! Kau tepat menitipkan rumahmu padaku, karena hanya aku yang bisa kau percayai di rumah ini.. Hahaha..." sahut Namjoon dengan bangganya.

"Yaishhh..." gerutu Yoongi, kesal mendengar Namjoon begitu percaya diri.

Mereka berbincang-bincang sejenak, lalu panggilanpun diakhiri.

"Ada apa, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook, yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan Namjoon dan Yoonfi di telepon.

"Yoongi hyeong akan stay di Gwangju untuk beberapa saat lamanya... Jadi, ia menitipkan rumah ini padaku.." sahut Namjoon.

"Waeyo?" tanya Taehyung, yang juga sedang lewat di ruangan itu dan tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan Namjoon.

"Katanya ada urusan..." sahut Namjoon.

"Araseo.. Kalau begitu aku bisa bebas menyetel musik keras-keras di lantai atas!" sahut Taehyung dengan penuh antusias.

"Cih..." gumam Jungkook.

Taehyung segera naik ke lantai atas, sementara Jungkook menatap Namjoon. "Memangnya Yoongi hyeong tidak suka musik?"

"Tidak suka keributan lebih tepatnya..." sahut Namjoon.

"Aaaaahhh..." sahut Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin tersenyum-senyum sendiri dalam kamarnya.

"Ini aneh.. Ini.. Sangat sangat aneh!" gumam Jin.

Jin memejamkan kedua matanya. Wajah dan senyuman Namjoon melintas dalam benaknya.

"Mengapa aku... Jadi sering memikirkannya?" gumam Jin lagi.

Semua saat-saat yang dihabiskannya berdua dengan Namjoon tadi kembali melintas dalam benaknya.

"Aku... Mengapa begitu bahagia setelah menghabiskan waktuku dengannya tadi?" gumam Jin lagi sambil tak berhenti tersenyum.

Sejak awal kedatangan Namjoon ke divisinya, entah mengapa Jin memang sudah merasa tertarik dengan pesona dan aura yang dimiliki Namjoon.

Awalnya Jin berpikir, itu hanya kekagumannya akan ketampanan Namjoon semata.

Namun, semakin ia mengenal Namjoon, entah mengapa ia jadi sering memikirkannya.

Dan setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama tadi, Jin semakin dibuat terpesona oleh aura yang dimiliki Namjoon.

Lagu itu kembali terngiang di benaknya, bersamaan dengan senyuman manis milik Namjoon.

" _ **I want to go to you, into your arms  
I want to stay in a world that is you  
I owe you I miss you  
I need you I love you  
Forever in your arms"**_

"Kim Namjoon... Apa aku... Jatuh cinta padamu?" gumam Jin sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **REPLY FOR REVIEW:**

 **sayu79 : kmrn lg susah buka ffn makanya telat apdet miane ya :( abang kuda wkwkw btw saya baru tau, di Knowing Brothers jhope bilang dia kaga suka dipanggil jhorse :( hayo nasib sope gmn ntar? XD  
**

 **AdeJung : KAMU JUGA NONTON ITU DRAMA? wkwkw KITA SEJODOH EMANG :* TAEJUNG ALIVE ! iye dokternya gokil2 semua ha jiwon noonim cantik bgt :) part nyanyi DNA nya hoseok kaga banyak tp dancenya center mulu dia keren wanjer :)  
**

 **Senashin0817 : WKWKW hayo gmn endingnya kira2? baper apa bete? saya jd bingung/? nahyolo klo end kita kapan chatnya wkwkw XD #SenaTaevTimUnfaedah XD  
**

 **Vhope Shipper : tuh banyak tuh hoseoknya tuh :)  
**

 **Habibahjeon : HABIB PINTER SINI PEUK DULU {} #abaikan XD  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: THE STORY OF LOVE**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #VKook #YoonSeok #YoonMin #NamJin FF**

 **Lenght:** **Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **.  
**

Sudah seminggu Yoongi berada di Gwangju.

Yoongi selalu mengunjungi Hoseok setiap ia ada waktu luang, dan tentu saja Hoseok selalu mengabaikannya.

Hati Hoseok masih merasa sakit setiap mengingat betapa kejamnya Yoongi melepaskannya dulu hanya demi Jimin yang belum lama dikenalnya.

Hoseok dan Yoongi sudah berpacaran dua tahun lamanya, namun semua berantakan ketika Jimin, siswa pindahan dari kampus ternama di Busan, masuk menjadi mahasiswa baru di kelas Yoongi.

Kedatangan Jimin kesana membuat semua hubungan romatis Yoongi dan Hoseok jadi hancur berantakan.

Hoseok harus merasakan sakitnya berpisah dengan Yoongi, pria yang paling dicintainya itu.

Hoseok harus menahan sakit dalam hatinya setiap melihat Yoongi dan Jimin berkencan di kampus.

Sampai-sampai Hoseok memutuskan untuk pindah kembali ke Gwangju dan berhenti kuliah karena sudah tidak tahan lagi menghadapi Yoongi dan Jimin.

Dan Hoseok memutuskan saat itu juga untuk tidak akan pernah lagi muncul di hadapan Yoongi maupun Jimin.

Sebenarnya, bohong kalau Hoseok bilang ia sudah melupakan Yoongi.

Karena Hoseok diam-diam masih sering memikirkan Yoongi.

Bahkan setelah berpisah setahun lamanya, Hoseok masih tidak bisa melupakan perasaannya pada Yoongi. Namun rasa sakit hatinya membuatnya bersikeras untuk mengabaikan Yoongi kali ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hubungan Namjoon dan Jin semakin akrab, namun selama mereka berada di ruang kerja, mereka tetap berhubungan secara professional selayaknya atasan dan karyawan part time job.

Namun, ketika jam istirahat maupun jam pulang kerja tiba, mereka semakin dekat layaknya sahabat yang sudah lama saling mengenal.

"Ayo, temani aku makan siang, Namjoon ah... Otte?" tanya Jin siang itu.

"Oke, hyeong... Mau makan dimana kita siang ini?" tanya Namjoon sambil melepaskan kacamata yang selalu dikenakannya setiap ia bekerja dan belajar itu.

"Uhmmm.. Steak? Aku sedang ingin makan steak dan spagetthi.. Aku tahu ada sebuah restaurant yang cukup enak tak jauh dari gedung kantor ini.." sahut Jin.

"Oke, call..." sahut Namjoon.

Jin menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Namjoon. "Kau yang menyetir ya~"

"Araseo, hyeong.." sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum dan mengambil kunci mobil di tangan Jin itu.

Detak jantung Jin berdetak tidak karuan melihat lesung pipi di kedua pipi Namjoon ketika Namjoon tersenyum.

"Kajja..." sahut Jin, berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin menatap kursi kosong di sudut ruangan dekat jendela cafe tempatnya bekerja.

Tempat dimana Yoongi selalu duduk disana setiap pagi sebelum Yoongi berangkat ke kantornya.

"Sudah seminggu lebih.. Aku tidak melihatmu, hyeong..." gumam Jimin.

Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya, dan senyuman Yoongi serta ekspresi cool milik Yoongi kembali terlintas di benaknya.

"Bogoshipo, hyeong... Jinjja..." gumam Jimin.

Jimin membuka kedua matanya dan menatap ke kursi kosong itu lagi.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana dengan Hoseok hyeong, hyeong? Apa kalian... Sudah berbaikan?" gumam Jimin lagi.

Ingatan Jimin kembali ke beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ketika ia terpaksa dimutasi ke Seoul dari Busan karena ayah dan ibunya bercerai.

Setelah ayah ibunya bercerai, ibu Jimin membawa Jimin ke Seoul.

Itulah pertama kalinya Jimin menginjakkan kaki ke Seoul.

Dan di tengah segala kegugupannya berada di lingkungan baru, Yoongi datang dengan senyuman ramahnya, menyapa Jimin di hari pertama Jimin masuk di kelas itu.

 _"Park Jimin, anak pindahan dari Busan?" sapa Yoongi._

 _"Ne.." Jimin dengan malu-malu menganggukan kepalanya._

 _"Kudengar usiamu dua tahun di bawahku... Benarkah?" tanya Yoongi._

 _"Ne..." sahut Jimin dengan grogi. "Majjayo..."_

 _"Whoaaaa! Daebak! Otakmu secerdas itukah?" tanya Yoongi dengan wajah penuh antusias._

 _Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya... Aku hanya manusia biasa..."_

 _"Selamat datang di Seoul, pria cerdas dari Busan!" sahut Yoongi sambil mengajak Jimin bersalaman._

 _Jimin menjabat tangan Yoongi sambil tersenyum._

 _"Uh? Senyummu sangat manis!" sahut Yoongi ketika melihat senyuman Jimin._

 _"Ah... Gumawo..." sahut Jimin sambil menggaruk kepalanya karena salah tingkah._

 _Dan sejak saat itulah Jimin jatuh cinta pada Yoongi._

 _Dan Jimin tak menyangka bahwa Yoongi, yang sudah berpacaran dengan Hoseok itu, tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya kepada Jimin._

 _"Ta... Tapi.. Bagaimana dengan.. Kekasihmu, hyeong?" tanya Jimin saat Yoongi menyatakan perasaannya pada Jimin._

 _"Aku sudah putus dengannya... Dua hari yang lalu..." sahut Yoongi._

 _"Wae... Waeyo?" Jimin membelalakan kedua bola matanya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Yoongi yang sangat dicintainya itu akhirnya putus dengan Hoseok._

 _"Karena aku.. Menyukaimu.. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa terus berpacaran dengannya jika kau yang selalu kupikirkan, Jimin ah?" sahut Yoongi._

 _Dan bagi Jimin, itulah satu-satunya kesempatan baginya untuk memiliki Yoongi._

 _Jadi, tanpa basa basi, tanpa memikirkan betapa sakitnya perasaan Hoseok, Jimin langsung menerima cinta Yoongi, dan mereka pun berkencan._

 _Berkali-kali Jimin melihat, betapa suram ekspresi wajah Hoseok ketika mereka berpapasan, namun Jimin berpura-pura tidak menyadari kekecewaan Hoseok. Karena Jimin begitu mencintai Yoongi._

"Karma memang berlaku rupanya..." gumam Jimin sambil terus menatap tempat duduk kosong itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku kesiangan!" teriak Jungkook saat keluar dari kamarnya pagi itu.

"Waeyo, Jungkook ah?" tanya Namjoon yang mendengar teriakan Jungkook ketika ia berada di dapur.

"Aku bangun kesiangan, hyeong! Kelasku akan dimulai setengah jam lagi!" teriak Jungkook.

"Sarapan dulu, sudah kubuatkan roti bakar dan susu hangat untukmu!" teriak Namjoon dari dapur.

"Aniya! Sudah tidak ada waktu, hyeong! Aku berangkat dulu!" teriak Jungkook sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Jungkook segera berlari menuju halte bus terdekat.

"Perjalanan dengan bus membutuhkan waktu dua puluh menit... Apa waktunya akan terkejar?" gumam Jungkook sambil terus menatap ke jalanan menunggu kedatangan bus menuju kampusnya itu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah taxi merapat ke tepi jalan, tepat di tempat Jungkook berdiri.

Kaca belakang taxi itu terbuka. "Cepat masuk!" sahut Taehyung yang duduk di kursi belakang taxi itu.

"Uh?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan kebingungan.

"Cepat naik! Bus berikutnya baru akan datang lima belas menit lagi, imma..." sahut Taehyung.

"Ah, majjayo!" sahut Jungkook, teringat bahwa bus yang ditunggunya baru akan lewat lima belas menit lagi.

"Cepat naik kalau kau tidak mau terlambat!" gerutu Taehyung.

Jungkook segera membuka pintu belakang taxi itu dan menaikinya.

Taxi itu segera berjalan setelah Jungkook menutup pintunya.

"Aigoo... Apa kau tidak memasang alarmmu?" sahut Taehyung dengan nada cool.

"Aku lupa..." sahut Jungkook.

"Ckckck..." gerutu Taehyung.

Lalu keadaan menjadi hening.

Keduanya saling berdiaman sampai akhirnya taxi itu sampai di depan gedung kampus Jungkook.

"Gumawo, hyeong.." sahut Jungkook sambil membuka pintu taxi itu.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung berkata, "Tunggu sebentar!"

"Waeyo?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makan dari dalam tasnya. "Ini roti yang disiapkan Namjoon untukmu tadi.. Kau makan saja sesempatnya..."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan kebingungan.

"Cepat lari ke kelasmu, imma... Kau ingin terlambat?" sahut Taehyung.

"Ah, majjayo! Kelasku!" Jungkook segera keluar dari taxi itu, menutup pintunya, lalu berlari secepat kilat menuju kelasnya.

Taxi itu kembali berjalan menuju kampus Taehyung.

Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi, lalu memejamkan kedua bola matanya, sambil tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi terus mendatangi Hoseok dan menyapa Hoseok setiap Yoongi ada waktu, namun Hoseok selalu menganggap keberadaan Yoongi kasat mata.

"Aku.. Tidak akan menyerah, Jung Hoseok.. Tidak akan pernah... Karena aku.. Tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi..." sahut Yoongi.

Hoseok terus mengerjakan pekerjaannya di laptop dihadapannya, mendiamkan ucapan Yoongi.

Hujan turun dengan deras sore itu.

Yoongi berdiri di depan rumah Hoseok, tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup oleh air hujan.

Hoseok, yang tengah duduk di teras rumahnya sambil mengerjakan pekerjaannya itu, tetap mengabaikan Yoongi sekalipun tubuh Yoongi sudah dibasahi oleh air hujan.

Dan tak lama kemudian, Hoseok berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menutup rapat-rapat pintu rumahnya, membiarkan Yoongi kehujanan di depan sana.

Hampir dua jam lamanya Yoongi berdiri di tengah hujan itu, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan kembali ke apartementnya karena kepalanya sudah sangat pusing dan tubuhnya sudah sangat menggigil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon tiba di kampusnya.

Namjoon mampir sejenak ke perpustakaan untuk menunggu karena kelasnya baru akan dimulai setengah jam lagi.

Namjoon menyusuri rak buku untuk mencari buku mana yang ingi dibacanya, namun semangatnya untuk membaca entah mengapa jauh menurun.

"Cih... Rasanya aku tidak ingin kuliah... Aku ingin bekerja saja rasanya.. Satu ruangan dengan Jin hyeong..." gumam Namjoon.

Sejak jatuh cinta dengan Jin, hari-hari Namjoon di kampusnya tidak lagi semenarik biasanya.

Namjoon begitu menanti-nantikan hari-hari dimana ia bekerja part time karena hanya di hari-hari itulah ia bisa bersama dengan Jin.

"Yo... Wassup, bro! Kenapa pagi-pagi begini kau termenung?" tanya Jackson Wang, mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar dari Hongkong yang berada di kelas yang sama dengan Namjoon, sambil menepuk bahu Namjoon.

Namjoon menoleh menatap Jackson. "Bisakah kau tidak sering-sering mengagetkanku begini?"

"Hehehe... Sorry!" sahut Jackson sambil tersenyum lebar.

Namjoon merangkul bahu Jackson. "Jackson ah... Kurasa lebih baik kau menemaniku ke kantin saja... Aku tiba-tiba ingin minum sesuatu yang segar..."

"Oke, call.." sahut Jackson.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kantin kampus.

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa, Namjoon ah? Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat seperti tidak bersemangat? Apa kau.. Sedang ada masalah?" tanya Jackson.

"Aniya... Geunyang..." sahut Namjoon.

"Geunyang mwo? Ada apa, katakan padaku.. Katamu, aku ini sahabatmu.." sahut Jackson.

Namjoon tertawa kecil. "Kalau kau temanku, lalu semua yang ada di otakku harus kukatakan padamu kah?"

"Tentu saja!" sahut Jackson.

"Jackson ah... Aku sedang tidak punya uang.. Bisakah kah mentraktirku hari ini?" sahut Namjoon.

"Yaishhh! Bukan masalah begitu yang kumaksud!" gerutu Jackson sambil memukul bahu Namjoon.

"Hahahaha..." Namjoon tertawa.

Menjahili Jackson memang salah satu hal yang bisa memperbaiki mood Namjoon setiap ia merindukan Jin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Empat hari berlalu setelah Yoongi kehujanan sore itu.

Yoongi tidak lagi terlihat ada di sekitar Hoseok.

Hari pertama, Hoseok masih biasa saja.

Hari kedua, Hoseok berpikir, "Jangan-jangan ia sudah menyerah?"

Hari ketiga, Hoseok mulai cemas. Dan sedikit merasa kehilangan.

Hari keempat, entah mengapa Hoseok mulai sering memikirkan ada apa dengan Yoongi sebenarnya

"Apa ia benar-benar sudah menyerah?" gumam Hoseok sambil makan siang sendirian siang itu di kantin yang berada dalam gedung kantornya.

Hoseok bekerja sebagai part time job di sebuah majalah web ternama di Gwangju.

Tadinya ia direkrut menjadi karyawan reguler namun Hoseok belum mau terikat sehingga ia memilih untuk menjadi karyawan part time saja disana.

Matahari mulai terbenam.

Hoseok berjalan kaki menjuju rumahnya.

Cuaca sangat sejuk sore itu.

Hoseok berjalan sambil bersenandung, dan tiba-tiba saja seorang pria paruh baya menghampiri Hoseok.

"Maaf, apa anda tuan Jung Hoseok?" tanya pria itu.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya sambil kebingungan. "Ada apa?"

"Tuang Yoongi... Tuan Yoongi ditemukan tidak sadarkan diri dalam kamar apartementnya.. Aku tidak tahu siapa lagi kenalannya yang bisa dihubungi selain dirimu..." sahut pria paruh baya itu.

"Mwoya? Yoongi hyeong... Kenapa?" Hoseok membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Senashin0817 : hayo jimin gmn ntar nasibnya? sena cinta matinya sama jimin ya? wkwkw :)** **#SenaTaevTimUnfaedah harus TTWW/? wkwkw baper ya? alhamdulillah klo feelnya nyampe ke readers :) here next chapternya sen :) whoaaaa gumawo bgt pujiannyaaa {} sena jjang! :*  
**

 **sayu79 : ciye sayu baper :) nyesek ya waks XD emang kmrn kaga bs buka kenapa yu? awalnya dia bilang di knowing brothers dia kaga suka lalu dia bikin BT21 karakternya kuda dengan nama MANG lah kan jd bingung dia suka kaga sebenernya wkwkw XD here lanjutannya yu :)  
**

 **Habibahjeon : SAYA PANGGIL SAYANG AJA YA :* hai sayang, udah makan blm wkwkw XD ciye fans setia BFS nih wkwkw jd terhura ah, lama2 saya jadiin buku deh itu ff #lahkepedean wkwkw XD utututu iya pinter kan readers saya pinter2 {} hayo nasib jimin gmn hayo? :)  
**

 **donitasiskaal : vkooknya gemesin ya don? wkwkw here lanjutannya :)  
**

 **AdeJung : taejung mau internship di hospital ship wkwkw XD mayan jd suster sama dokter pan kita:) NAH ETA, BILANG KAGA SUKA KUDA TAU2 BIKIN KARAKTER SENDIRI KUDA wkwkw jhope apa maunya kau hyeong? wkwkw XD jhope kdng sering kliatan maksa senyumnya, mana yg acara KWF kemaren dia batuk2 kan di ending DNA jd sedih liatnya :( BANGTAN NEED A REST TOO, BIGHIT :( BAGI TAE-V, ADEJUNG SEGALANYA, jiahahahahahaha XD  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: THE STORY OF LOVE**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #VKook #YoonSeok #YoonMin #NamJin FF**

 **Lenght:** **Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **.  
**

Yoongi segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat.

 _"Saya assisten Tuan Yoongi yang membantunya mengurus semua pekerjaan di cabang Gwangju.. Saya tahu Tuan Yoongi sering kesini mengunjungi anda, dan setahu saya selain anda, Tuan Yoongi tidak punya kenalan siapapun disini, Tuan Hoseok.. Makanya saya langsung kesini menemui anda terkait masalah ini..." sahut pria paruh baya itu._

 _"Saya bingung, sudah empat hari ia tidak muncul ke kantor, tidak juga keluar setiap saya mengetuk kamar apartementnya.. Akhirnya saya putuskan meminjam kunci cadangan dan menerobos masuk, ternyata saya menemukan Tuan Yoongi sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di ruang utama. Saya panik sekali, makanya saya segera menemui anda kesini, Tuan hoseok.."_

Ucapan pria paruh baya itu terus terngiang di benak Hoseok selama ia berada dalam ambulans bersama Yoongi yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri itu.

Hoseok menatap tubuh Yoongi yang terbaring dihadapannya. Kulit pucatnya terlihat semakin pucat, dan tubuhnya demam sangat tinggi.

"Ia.. Akan baik-baik saja kan? Ya kan?" tanya Hoseok kepada salah seorang perawat yang duduk disampingnya.

"Semoga saja..." sahut sang perawat.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, Yoongi langsung dibawa ke ruang UGD, sementara Hoseok menunggu di kursi yang ada di depan ruang UGD itu.

Hoseok tiba-tiba teringat, empat hari yang lalu ia membiarkan Yoongi berdiri di tengah hujan.

"Apa karena hujan sore itu? Argghhh! Berarti ini semua karena aku?" gumam Hoseok.

Hoseok mengacak-acak rambutnya karena frustasi.

"Hyeong... Semoga kau baik-baik saja, hyeong..." sahut Hoseok sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke tembok yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak lapar?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba ketika melihat Jungkook tengah duduk sendirian sambil menonton televisi di ruang utama.

Sabtu pagi itu, pagi-pagi sekali Namjoon sudah pergi, katanya ada pekerjaan yang membuatnya harus masuk bekerja di hari Sabtu.

Dan Taehyung tahu dari Namjoon, Jungkook memiliki penyakit lambung, jadi lambungnya akan perih jika ia melewatkan waktu makannya.

Jungkook menoleh ke samping, tepat ke arah Taehyung berdiri.

"Uh?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan kebingungan.

"Aku bertanya padamu, apa kau tidak lapar?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Uhmmm... Lapar... Tapi Namjoon hyeong tidak sempat memasak apa-apa..." sahut Jungkook.

"Cepat ke ruang makan..." sahut Taehyung sambil berjalan menuju tangga.

"Uh?" Jungkook menatap ke arah Taehyung dengan kebingungan.

Taehyung, dengan coolnya, berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya, mengabaikan Jungkook yang tengah kebingungan.

Jungkook segera berjalan menuju ruang makan, dan semangkuk nasi goreng sudah tersedia disana. Dengan satu telur mata sapi di sebuah piring kecil. Dan segelas susu coklat hangat.

"Mwoya?" Jungkook membelalakan kedua bola matanya. "Ini untukku?"

Jungkook segera memakan makanan itu. "Whoaaa... Rasanya enak sekali! Ia jago masak rupanya..."

Tak lama kemudian Taehyung menuruni anak tangga dengan pakaiannya yang sangat rapi.

"Uh... Kau mau pergi, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook ketika ia sudah kembali duduk di ruang utama untuk menonton televisi.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hyeong.. Gumawo.. Sarapannya.." sahut Jungkook.

"Jangan salah paham.. Aku memasakan makanan itu untukmu agar kau tidak sakit.. Aku malas mengurusi orang sakit.. Apalagi bocah sepertimu.." sahut Taehyung sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Yaishhhh!" gerutu Jungkook. "Sudah kuduga, niatnya memang sama sekali tidak baik..."

Jungkook memicingkan matanya menatap punggung Taehyung yang berjalan menjauh. "Aku menyesal berterima kasih padamu!" gerutunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hanya kita berdua yang masuk hari ini, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon ketika ia tiba di ruang kerjanya dan mendapati hanya ada dirinya dan Jin dalam ruangan itu.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Staff yang biasanya kusuruh lembur di hari Sabtu sedang ada acara keluarga, makanya aku memintamu yang masuk menggantikannya hari ini.. Tidak apa-apa kan, Namjoon ah?"

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, hyeong... Aku.. Akan dibayar lembur untuk hari ini kan?"

Jin tertawa. "Tentu saja... Hahahaha~"

" _Senyumannya begitu... Manis.._ " gumam batin Namjoon.

"Lalu... Apa yang harus kukerjakan hari ini, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon.

Jin menghampiri meja Namjoon dan menjelaskan apa saja yang harus dikerjakannya seharian itu.

"Apa ada lagi yang mau kau tanyakan?" tanya Jin.

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kurasa semua sudah jelas, hyeong..."

"Oke.. Ayo bekerja dengan semangat!" sahut Jin sambil menepuk bahu Namjoon.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyeong... Apa benar aku sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kau memang sering bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini, Taehyung ah.. Tanpa ada keperluan apapun, kau tiba-tiba datang mengunjungiku ke tempat kerjaku.. Hahaha~" sahut Bogum sambil tertawa kecil.

Park Bogum adalah senior Taehyung di kampusnya. Namun setelah lulus dari sana, Bogum langsung mendapatkan pekerjaan di kampus tempat Jungkook berkuliah sebagai kepala bagian administrasi.

"Tapi.. Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya sejak pandangan pertama, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung dengan wajah polosnya, menatap Bogum.

Bogum tertawa, lalu mengacak pelan rambut Taehyung. "Siapa bilang cinta pada pandangan pertama itu hanya kebohongan belaka? Aku.. Juga percaya akan cinta pada pandangan pertama.."

"Jinjja? Kau juga sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aniya... Hanya saja.. Aku percaya bahwa cinta pada pandangan pertama itu nyata... Aku juga tak sabar ingin merasakannya!" sahut Bogum.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa percaya kalau kau belum pernah mengalaminya?" tanya Taehyung sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Geunyang... Aku percaya..." sahut Bogum.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Aaaahhhhh..."

"Lalu, mengapa kau mengajakku bertemu hari ini? Bukannya menemani pria itu di rumah?" tanya Bogum.

"Hehehe~ Aku rindu padamu, hyeong... Sudah lama sekali kita tidak berjalan-jalan sambil berbincang-bincang berdua kan? Padahal waktu kau masih kuliah dulu, hampir setiap weekend kita habiskan berdua..." sahut Taehyung sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aigoo! Kau benar-benar seperti dongsaengku sendiri!" sahut Bogum sambil mencubit pelan pipi Taehyung.

"Aku memang dongsaengmu! Kan kau yang bilang sejak awal kita dekat, anggap saja kau itu hyeong kandungku... Ya kan?" tanya Taehyung dengan ekspresi polos di wajahnya.

"Majjayo, imma..." sahut Bogum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum. Entah mengapa setiap bersama Bogum, ia merasa sangat nyaman, sampai-sampai sifat kekanak-kanakannya pun bisa ditunjukkannya dengan natural.

Bagi Taehyung, Bogum sudah seperti ayahnya, kakakknya, keluarga kandungnya yang selalu siap membantu dan menasihatinya. Karena itu, ia selalu bersikap manja dan kekanak-kanakan setiap bersama Bogum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru sadar satu hal mengapa sampai sekarang aku masih single..." sahut Bogum sambil merangkul bahu Taehyung dan berjalan menyusuri Garosu-gil, Gangnam.

"Waeyo, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

"Karena setiap weekend, aku selalu menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu dan tidak ada waktu untuk mencari pacar... Hahaha.." sahut Bogum sambil tertawa.

"Yaaaaa! Mengapa jadi aku yang kau salahkan?" gerutu Taehyung sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Hahaha.. Aigooooo~" sahut Bogum sambil mengacak pelan rambut Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yaaaaa, Jeon Jungkook! Kau mau datang kesini jam berapa?" sahut Yugyeom ketika ia menelepon Jungkook.

Kim Yugyeom, teman sekelas Jungkook, salah satu sahabat Jungkook di kampusnya itu, menghubungi Jungkook karena sudah satu jam lewat dari jam janjian mereka mengerjakan tugas bersama, namun Jungkook belum juga datang.

"Aaaaah! Majjayo! Tugas!" pekik Jungkook ketika Yugyeom mengingatkannya.

"Kau lupa?" tanya Yugyeom.

"Iya.. Aku lupa... Mian, Yugyeom ah.. Aku segera kesana sekarang!" sahut Jungkook.

Jungkook segera mematikan panggilan itu, berlari ke kamar untuk mengganti baju, lalu segera pergi menuju cafe tempat ia janjian dengan Yugyeom.

"Yaishhh! Ini gara-gara alien hyeong membuatku kesal pagi tadi! Aku sampai lupa aku ada janji dengan Yugyeom.." gerutu Jungkook dalam perjalanan.

Tak lama kemudian Jungkook tiba di Coffe Cafe, tempat ia dan Yugyeom berjanji untuk bertemu dan mengerjakan tugas.

"Yugyeom ah! Mianhae.. Aku benar-benar tidak ingat!" sahut Jungkook ketika ia duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi yang diduduki Yugyeom.

"Araseo.. Cepat keluarkan laptopmu kalau begitu.. Waktu kita sudah banyak terbuang, aigoo.." sahut Yugyeom.

Jungkook mengeluarkan laptopnya dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya dengan Yugyeom.

Setelah berada disana selama satu jam lebih dan tugas mereka telah selesai, mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan menghabiskan waktu kosong mereka di hari Sabtu siang itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu mengapa aku memintamu bertemu di cafe itu?" tanya Yugyeom.

"Uh? Waeyo?" tanya Jungkook.

"Store manager disana sangat manis! Kalau tidak salah Park Jimin namanya.." sahut Yugyeom sambil tersenyum.

"Yaishhh! Dasar kau... Pantas saja kau iklas menungguku selama satu jam lebih disana.. Ckckck~" sahut Jungkook sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri, namun ia sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap.

Hoseok duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah kasur tempat Yoongi berbaring.

Hoseok menatap tubuh Yoongi yang tertidur lemas di hadapannya itu.

Kulit pucatnya.

Wajah tampannya.

Bibirnya.

Semua yang dulu pernah menjadi milik Hoseok seorang, dan kemudian pergi begitu saja.

"Hyeong..." gumam Hoseok sambil menatap tubuh Yoongi yang masih belum sadarkan diri itu.

 _"Demamnya sangat tinggi, untung saja belum menyerang saraf otaknya.. Jika tidak, ia bisa cacat seumur hidupnya. Sepertinya ia juga kurang makan dan kurang istirahat, makanya tubuhnya drop sekali seperti ini.. Menurut perkiraan kami, ia sudah jatuh pingsan begini sejak tadi pagi... Kalau saja ia terlambat ditemukan, mungkin nyawanya sudah terancam.."_

"Dalam obat-obatan yang kami masukan melalui infusan, ada mengandung obat tidur. Jadi mungkin ia tidak akan sadarkan diri untuk beberapa jam kedepan..."

Ucapan sang dokter tadi membuat Hoseok lemas.

"Ini semua.. Karena aku... Aku.. Membuatmu jadi begini..." sahut Hoseok sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Yoongi.

"Mianhae, hyeong... Mianhae..." sahut Hoseok. Air matanya menetes, membasahi telapak tangan kanan Yoongi yang tengah digenggamnya.

"Jangan sakit, hyeong.. Jebal... Jangan sakit.. Jangan juga membahayakan dirimu..." sahut Hoseok sambil terisak. "Aku... Sangat terluka.. Melihatmu sakit seperti ini... Hyeong..."

Hoseok menundukkan kepalanya sambil menangis, menyesali perbuatan bodohnya yang membuat Yoongi jadi nyaris terancam bahaya seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Akhirnya selesai juga!" teriak Jin setelah pekerjaan yang deadlinenya sore itu selesai dikerjakannya bersama Namjoon.

Namjoon melepaskan kacamatanya, lalu memijat pelan keningnya.

"Mian, Namjoon ah.. Membuatmu bekerja terlalu keras hari ini.." sahut Jin sambil menatap Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum, menampilkan kedua lesung pipinya. "Gwenchana, hyeong.. Aku senang bisa membantumu.. Jinjja..."

"Gumawo, Namjoon ah..." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo, kita jalan-jalan sejenak, menghilangkan stres dan lelah... Otte, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon.

Jin menatap Namjoon sejenak, lalu menganggukan kepalanya. "Call~"

Namjoon tersenyum, lalu mengadahkan telapak tangannya ke arah Jin. "Mana kunci mobilmu?"

"Ooooooh~ Kau sudah mengerti rupanya? Bahwa aku akan memintamu menyetir?" sahut Jin.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil Jin, lalu Namjoon menyalakan mesinnya dan menghidupkan radio.

Dan dengan sangat kebetulan, lagu itu tengah diputar.

" _ **Jung Yup - Lean On You (Ost. Legend Of The Blue Sea)**_

 _ **Your eyes have more meaning than any other words  
I feel it  
Last night, you brightly smiled  
And blew over like the wind**_

 ** _Streets I walked alone  
Dreams I chased alone  
Now you are by my side  
Why do I remember things for a long time?  
Maybe_** _ **"**_

"Uh? Lagu ini..." sahut Jin tiba-tiba.

"Waeyo, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon.

"Salah satu lagu kesukaanku!" sahut Jin.

"Jinjja? Nado, hyeong.. Aku juga suka lagu ini..." sahut Namjoon.

Mereka berdua saling tersenyum.

"Selera kita sama ternyata... Hahaha~" sahut Jin.

 _ **"Come closer to me  
So I can feel you more  
Even the time I wait has meaning  
Ever since you came to me**_

 _ **Come one step closer to me  
So I can hear your breathing  
My heart is leaning towards you  
Slowly, slowly, slowly"**_

Sambil mendengarkan lagu itu, dalam benak Jin, ia membayangkan semua saat-saat indahnya bersama Namjoon.

Begitu juga dengan Namjoon. Sambil bersenandung mengikuti irama lagu itu, di benaknya terbesit semua senyuman manis di wajah Jin, dan semua waktu-waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama selama ini.

 _ **"Nights I was alone  
My heart that was lonely  
Suddenly, you came to me  
Why do my days feel like a miracle now?  
Like a dream**_

 _ **Come closer to me  
So I can feel you more  
Even the time I wait has meaning  
Ever since you came to me**_

 _ **Come one step closer to me  
So I can hear your breathing  
My heart is leaning towards you  
Slowly, slowly, slowly"**_

Bagi Jin, lagu itu menggambarkan perasaannya kepada Namjoon. Keberadaan Namjoon dalam hidupnya membuat hari-harinya yang sepi menjadi penuh warna.

Dan bagi Namjoon, lagu itu juga menggambarkan perasaannya kepada Jin. Karena sejak mengenal Jin, hidupnya yang sepi dan biasa-biasa saja menjadi begitu indah dan berwarna.

 _ **"I love you more  
I need you more  
So I can't hide it anymore  
More than yesterday  
More than my everything  
I'm being colored by you**_

 _ **I will take one step closer  
So I can give you my all  
My heart is leaning towards you"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung dan Bogum tengah asik berkaraoke di dalam ruangan karaoke itu.

Mereka berteriak-teriak menyanyikan banyak lagu upbeat.

Keringat mulai membasahi tubuh mereka yang begitu antusias menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang ada.

Dan setelah Bogum mulai merasa lelah, Taehyung menyuruh Bogum untuk duduk beristirahat, sementara Taehyung memilih sebuah lagu untuk dinyanyikannya.

" ** _Crush - Beautiful (Ost. Goblin)_**

 ** _It's a beautiful life  
I'll stay by your side  
It`s a beautiful life  
I'll stand right behind you  
beautiful love  
If I am with you under this sky_**

 ** _Just breathing alone makes me happy  
It`s a beautiful life  
beautiful day  
I live in your memories  
beautiful life  
beautiful day  
Stay by my side_**

 ** _beautiful my love  
beautiful your heart  
It`s a beautiful life  
It`s a beautiful life"_**

Bogum menatap wajah Taehyung yang menyanyikan lagu itu dengan penuh penghayatan.

"Lagu itu... Untuk cinta pertamamu?" tanya Bogum.

Bukannya menjawab, Taehyung justru semakin fokus menyanyikan lagu itu.

 ** _"It's a beautiful life  
I'll always protect you  
It`s a beautiful life  
So lean on me  
beautiful love  
Your tears, your smile  
So we can be together  
It`s a beautiful life_**

 ** _beautiful day  
I loved you like crazy  
beautiful life beautiful day  
I don't wanna lose you  
beautiful my love  
beautiful your heart  
It`s a beautiful life"_**

"Cih... Kau sudah semakin dewasa rupanya, Kim Taehyung? Nae dongsaeng..." gumam Bogum sambil tersenyum.

 ** _Memories that resemble you  
Remain with me  
Your memories, your recollections  
It`s a sorrowful life  
sorrowful day_**

 ** _I can't win over sadness  
sorrowful life sorrowful day  
So don't leave me  
So I won't live just in your memories  
It`s a beautiful life_**"

"Lagu itu... Sangat manis, ya kan, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung setelah ia selesai menyanyikan lagu itu.

Bogum menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo..."

"Semanis wajah Jungkook..." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum, membayangkan wajah Jungkook dan senyuman Jungkook ketika pertama kali Taehyung melihatnya di Namsan Tower.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi membuka kedua bola matanya, dan terkejut mendapati dirinya berada dalam kamar rumah sakit.

Dan ia lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat kepala Hoseok tengah terbaring di kasurnya.

"Ho.. Hoseok?" gumam Yoongi.

Kepalanya masih terasa sangat pusing.

Hoseok, yang merasakan gerakan di kasur Yoongi, segera membuka matanya, dan tatapannya beradu dengan tatapan Yoongi yang tengah menatapnya.

"Kau.. Sudah sadar, hyeong?" tanya Hoseok.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Tiba-tiba saja air mata Hoseok menetes.

Hoseok segera memeluk tubuh Yoongi sambil menangis. "Untunglah kau sadar, hyeong... Untung saja kau masih bisa membuka kedua matamu.. Aku takut.. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu... Jangan jatuh sakit, hyeong... Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi..."

Yoongi membelalakan kedua bola matanya mendengar ucapan Hoseok.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Senashin0817 : wkwkw sena emang masih kurang imut hmmm? #modusan XD whoaaa thx a lot pujiannya sena aaaa :* ujian kapan? semangat ya sen ujiannya! :)** **#SenaTaevTimUnfaedahterfav 2K17/?  
**

 **sayu79 : hayo yoongi kenapa? tuh sadar tuh yoonginya wkwkw XD HERE LANJUTANNYA SAYU {}  
**

 **Habibahjeon : KASIH YA BUKAN BELI HMMMM wkwkw XD pingin sih tp merasa belum layak dibukukan :( jiminnya siksa ah siksa/? kita aja yg berlayar klo gt hab :)  
**

 **Vn RM09 : whoaaaa :) thx pujiannya {} hayo yoonseok apa yoonmin nih? :) yoi, saya suka semua pairing di bangtan XD thx semangatnya ya :) km jg semangat ya! :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: THE STORY OF LOVE**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #VKook #YoonSeok #YoonMin #NamJin FF**

 **Lenght:** **Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **.  
**

Hoseok, yang merasakan gerakan di kasur Yoongi, segera membuka matanya, dan tatapannya beradu dengan tatapan Yoongi yang tengah menatapnya.

"Kau.. Sudah sadar, hyeong?" tanya Hoseok.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Tiba-tiba saja air mata Hoseok menetes.

Hoseok segera memeluk tubuh Yoongi sambil menangis. "Untunglah kau sadar, hyeong... Untung saja kau masih bisa membuka kedua matamu.. Aku takut.. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu... Jangan jatuh sakit, hyeong... Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi..."

Yoongi membelalakan kedua bola matanya mendengar ucapan Hoseok.

Hoseok terus menangis sambil memeluk Yoongi, dan Yoongi hanya terdiam membeku. Menikmati sentuhan hangat Hoseok di tubuhnya. Pelukan yang sangat dirindukannya selama satu tahun belakangan ini.

Setelah tangis Hoseok mereda, Hoseok melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi menghapus air mata Hoseok dengan kedua ibu jarinya. "Uljima... Kau kan tahu.. Aku.. Paling tidak tega melihatmu menangis..."

"Siapa suruh kau sakit? Siapa suruh kau membuatku cemas begini?" gerutu Hoseok.

Yoongi tersenyum. "Setidaknya... Kau mau menatapku dan berbicara denganku lagi, Jung Hoseok..."

"Cih.. pabo ya..." gerutu Hoseok sambil memukul pelan bahu Yoongi.

"Kalau tahu begini, dari awal saja aku jatuh sakit... Hehehe.." sahut Yoongi, menggoda Hoseok.

Hoseok memajukkan bibirnya. "Cih..."

CUP!

Yoongi segera memajukan bibirnya dan mengecup pelan bibir Hoseok sekilas.

Kedua bola mata Hoseok membulat dengan sempurna.

"Jung Hoseok... Tetaplah stay disisiku sebagai kekasihku lagi... Kali ini aku berjanji tidak akan pernah lagi meninggalkanmu... Aku janji..." sahut Yoongi sambil menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Hoseok menatap Yoongi, lalu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi, ia segera melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Yoongi.

"Uh?" Yoongi menatap Hoseok dengan terkejut.

Hoseok langsung memiringkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Yoongi.

Dari sebuah ciuman lembut, hingga menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang terasa sangat nikmat.

Setelah cukup lama mereka berciuman, Hoseok melepaskan ciumannya, lalu menatap mata Yoongi lekat-lekat. "Kalau kau berani meninggalkanku lagi, seumur hidupku aku tidak akan pernah mengampunimu!"

Yoongi tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku berjanji..."

"Awas kalau kau..."

Belum sempat celotehan Hoseok diselesaikannya, bibir Yoongi kembali melumat bibir Hoseok.

Hoseok menghentikan celotehannya dan kembali melumat bibir Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan turun dengan deras, sementara Jungkook dan Yugyeom terjebak hujan dan berteduh di sebuah mini market.

"Aku lupa membawa payung lagi..." gerutu Jungkook.

"Aku bawa payung, tapi hanya satu.. Payungku juga payung lipat kecil, tidak akan cukup untuk kita berdua..." sahut Yugyeom.

Jungkook menghela nafas. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu memayungiku, tenang saja..."

"Aku akan menemanimu menunggu disini hingga hujannya agak reda.." sahut Yugyeom.

"Ooooooh~ Kim Yugyeom.. Kau sahabat yang setia rupanya?" sahut Jungkook.

"Tentu saja" sahut Yugyeom dengan bangganya.

Mereka berdua tertawa lalu berjalan menuju rak untuk mencari apa ada minuman hangat yang bisa mereka beli.

"Mereka menyediakan air untuk pembuatan kopi sachet!" sahut Jungkook ketika melihat ada mesin yang menyediakan air panas di sudut mini market.

"Majjayo.. Ayo kita beli kopi sachet dan membuatnya disini.." sahut Yugyeom.

Setelah selesai membayar dan menyeduh kopi mereka, mereka duduk bersebelahan di meja panjang yang ada dalam mini market itu. Meja yang menghadap ke kaca depan mini market.

Ketika mereka sedang menikmati kopi panas mereka sambil berbincang-bincang, tiba-tiba saja sosok pria berpayung biru itu berdiri di depan kaca, menghadap ke arah Yugyeom dan Jungkook.

"Uh? Alien hyeong?" sahut Jungkook dengan terkejut.

Taehyung memberi aba-aba dengan tangannya, menyuruh Jungkook untuk keluar dan pulang bersamanya.

"Nugu?" tanya Yugyeom.

"Alien hyeong..." sahut Jungkook.

"Pria aneh yang tinggal serumah denganmu itu?" tanya Yugyeom.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ia mengajakmu pulang bersamanya sepertinya..." sahut Yugyeom sambil menatap ke arah Taehyung.

"Ajaib kan? Ia selalu muncul di hadapanku dengan payung birunya setiap kali hujan turun dan aku di luar rumah tanpa membawa payung..." sahut Jungkook.

Yugyeom tersenyum sekilas. "Sana pulang.. Aku juga akan pulang kalau begitu.. Dengan payungku..."

Jungkook dan Yugyeom berjalan keluar mini market.

Yugyeom menganggukan kepalanya, menyapa Taehyung, lalu berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Jungkook segera berdiri di samping Taehyung, di bawah payung biru itu.

"Apa lupa membawa payung adalah penyakit akut yang kau derita?" tanya Taehyung dengan gaya coolnya. Sangat berbeda 180 derajat dengan sikapnya ketika bersama Bogum tadi.

"Aku... Mudah lupa..." sahut Jungkook.

Mereka mulai berjalan. Namun, kali ini Taehyung tidak menggunakan earphone di kedua telinganya.

"Hyeong... Mengapa kau tahu aku ada disana?" tanya Jungkook. Rasa penasaran begitu menyelimutinya.

"Aku baru saja selesai bermain dengan temanku... Aku dalam perjalanan pulang, dan tak sengaja melihatmu di mini market itu... Aku yakin kau berteduh disana karena lupa membawa payungmu.." sahut Taehyung sambil terus menatap ke depan.

"Mengapa... Kau selalu ada untukku setiap hujan turun? Seolah ada yang mengatur semua ini..." sahut Jungkook.

"Takdir?" sahut Taehyung.

"Uh?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung.

"Dweso..." sahut Taehyung sambil terus menatap ke depan.

Dan mereka terus berjalan menuju rumah Yoongi dengan keadaan sangat sunyi, tidak ada yang bicara lagi. Suara air hujan dan langkah kaki merekalah yang menjadi backsound perjalanan mereka kembali ke rumah.

Setibanya di rumah, seperti biasa, Taehyung mendiamkan Jungkook dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Membuat Jungkook mulai bertanya-tanya. Apa sebenarnya yang ada dalam pikiran Taehyung?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu terus berjalan.

Setelah dirawat selama empat hari di rumah sakit, Yoongi akhirnya diijinkan keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Untunglah pemulihanmu cepat..." sahut Hoseok ketika mengantarkan Yoongi ke apartement Yoongi di Gwangju.

"Karena ada kau.. Yang terus menjaga dan menemaniku..." sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

"Aigoo~" sahut Hoseok sambil mengusap pelan kepala Yoongi. "Untunglah kau baik-baik saja, hyeong..."

"Untunglah kau bersedia percaya kepadaku lagi.." sahut Yoongi sambil menatap Hoseok.

"Awas kalau kau berani-beraninya menyakitiku lagi.. Aku benar-benar tak akan memberikan ampun kepadamu!" sahut Hoseok sambil menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan serius.

"Aku janji..." jawab Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu... Aku kembali ke rumahku ya, hyeong.. Ada yang harus kukerjakan.." sahut Hoseok.

Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi menarik tangan Hoseok, membuat tubuh Hoseok mendekat ke tubuhnya. "Temani aku dulu... Aku... Sangat merindukanmu, Hoseok ah..."

Tatapan keduanya beradu.

Yoongi mendorong tubuh Hoseok hingga terjatuh duduk di atas sofa, lalu Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hoseok.

Bibir Yoongi mulai melumat liar bibir Hoseok. Ciuman dan lumatan yang berisi akan rasa rindu yang selama ini dipendam Yoongi selama Hoseok menghilang dari hadapannya.

Hoseok tentu saja juga sangat menikmati ciuman dan lumatan itu, karena selama ini ia pun begitu merindukan semua sentuhan Yoongi di tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung sengaja pagi itu berjalan tepat di belakang Jungkook ketika Jungkook dalam perjalanan menuju kampusnya.

Jungkook awalnya tidak menyadari bahwa Taehyung mengikutinya. Jungkook pikir Taehyung ingin berjalan menuju halte bus untuk menunggu bus yang menuju ke kampus Taehyung.

Namun, ketika bus yang menuju kampus Jungkook tiba, Taehyung justru ikut naik ke bus itu.

Memang, kampus mereka berdekatan. Namun biasanya, Taehyung menaiki bus lain yang melewati depan kampusnya persis. Sementara bus yang ditumpangi Jungkook menuju kampusnya itu tidak melewati depan kampus Taehyung.

"Mengapa kau naik bus ini, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook dengan kebingungan ketika Taehyung tiba-tiba duduk di kursi sebelah Jungkook, karena memang hanya tinggal dua kursi bersebelahan itu yang kosong.

"Aku ada urusan menemui seseorang di kampusmu.." sahut Taehyung dengan gaya coolnya sambil memasang earphone di kedua telinganya.

Setelah itu, Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi dan memejamkan kedua matanya, mendengarkan alunan musik yang diputar di handphonenya.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dari samping.

"Sebenarnya... Wajahnya sangat tampan... Dan ia terlihat keren..." gumam Jungkook pelan.

Tiba-tiba saja ada banyak hal terlintas di benak Jungkook. "Tapi kelakuannya sangat menyebalkan!" gerutu Jungkook pelan.

Setibanya mereka di halte yang berada tepat di depan kampus Jungkook, Taehyung dan Jungkook turun, lalu berjalan menuju gerbang kampus.

"Aku duluan... Belajar yang benar, jangan malas-malasan.." sahut Taehyung sambil memukul pelan bagian atas kepala Jungkook dengan buku yang dipegangnya, lalu berjalan cepat mendahului Jungkook.

"Yaissssh!" gerutu Jungkook sambil menatap punggung Taehyung yang berjalan menjauh darinya. "Dasar alien menyebalkan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyeong... Kapan kau akan kembali ke Seoul? Bukankah kau dan Hoseok hyeong sudah berbaikan?" tanya Jimin ketika ia menghubungi Yoongi siang itu.

"Hmmmm... Ada beberapa pekerjaan disini yang harus kuselesaikan dulu, Jimin ah... Lagipula, Hoseok juga sedang mencari pekerjaan di Seoul... Kami rencana akan ke Seoul bersama dan ia akan mencari pekerjaan di Seoul..." sahut Yoongi.

"Hoseok hyeong akan ikut pindah ke Seoul?" tanya Jimin.

"Agar kami bisa memiliki banyak waktu bersama..." sahut Yoongi.

"Aigoo... Hyeong.." sahut Jimin. "Apa kau tahu? Coffee Cafe terasa membosankan tanpa kehadiranmu, hyeong.."

"Hahahaha... Dasar kau... Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Yoongi.

"Aku?" sahut Jimin.

" _Buruk... Sangat buruk karena merindukanmu..._ " gumam batin Jimin.

"Aku baik-baik saja.. Hanya saja aneh rasanya tidak melihatmu di cafe setiap pagi..." sahut Jimin.

"Jangan terlalu merindukanku.. Bagaimana jika Hoseok cemburu lagi padamu? Hehehe..." sahut Yoongi.

"Araseo... Ngomong-ngomong, apa ia tahu kau dan aku sekarang berteman dekat?" tanya Jimin. "Aku tak ingin ia salah paham jika nantinya melihat kita berbincang-bincang..."

"Aku akan memberitahunya sebelum kami ke Seoul.." sahut Yoongi.

"Kau... Masih menganggapku sahabatmu kan meskipun kau sudah bersama Hoseok hyeong lagi sekarang?" tanya Jimin.

"Tentu saja, imma... Kau salah satu sahabat terbaikku... Dan hal itu tak akan berubah..." sahut Yoongi.

Panggilanpun terputus setelah mereka berbinang-bincang cukup lama.

Jimin menyenderkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi.

"Hoseok hyeong akan ikut pindah kesini?" gumam Jimin.

"Apa aku sanggup melihat mereka berdua berbahagia di hadapanku?" gumam Jimin lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyeong, ayo waktunya pulang.." sahut Namjoon ketika matahari sudah terbenam sore itu.

"Ah... Majjayo... Ayo pulang~" sahut Jin sambil melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya.

Namjoon dan Jin membereskan meja mereka, lalu berjalan menuju parkiran mobil.

"Hari yang melelahkan.." sahut Jin sambil memijat pelan kepalanya.

"Kau kelelahan, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon.

"Gwenchana..." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

Senyuman yang membuat detak jantung Namjoon berdetak tidak karuan.

"Ayo naik ke mobil, hyeong.." sahut Namjoon.

Dan seperti biasanya, setiap mesin mobil dinyalakan, Namjoon langsung menyalakan radio.

Dan sebuah lagu, yang sering didengarkan Namjoon di handphonenya setiap membayangkan wajah Jin, terputar di radio itu.

" ** _Kim Jong Wan (NELL) - You & I (Ost. Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo)_**

 ** _How can I get your love  
How can I make you smile  
This heart-pounding fluttering feeling  
Is coloring my heart"_**

"Whoaaaa! Lagu kesukaanku!" sahut Namjoon, terkejut mendengar lagu itu diputar di radio.

"Lagu apa ini? Nadanya enak di dengar.." sahut Jin.

"Dengarkan saja, hyeong.. Ini lagu kesukaanku.." sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum.

 ** _"What can I do but dream  
Living in a dream all day  
I wanna have courage and invite you  
Will you come to me? In my dream?_**

 ** _I don't know where this feeling came from  
Only I know about this small trembling  
I'm trapped in a sandcastle that I made myself, like a little boy  
I'm still lost, looking for that dream  
Shall we dream together now  
You and I"_**

"Lagunya enak, Namjoon ah... Soft dan easy listening..." sahut Jin sambil menggerak-gerakan kepalanya mengikuti alunan nada lagu itu

"Liriknya juga bagus.." sahut Namjoon.

"Majjayo... Lirik lagunya sweet sekali.." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

" _Lagu ini... Menggambarkan perasaanku untukmu..._ " gumam batin Namjoon.

 ** _"How can I win your heart  
How can I make You mine  
Very slowly, I will tell you  
Will you come to me? To a dream we can share_**

 ** _I don't know where this feeling came from  
Only I know about this small trembling  
I'm trapped in a sandcastle that I made myself, like a little boy  
I'm still lost, looking for that dream  
Shall we dream together now  
You and I_**"

Sebelum pulang, mereka makan malam bersama di sebuah rumah makan dekat rumah Yoongi.

"Aku dan Yoongi hyeong sering makan malam disini jika kami sedang malas masak..." sahut Namjoon.

"Aku suka tempatnya... Nyaman dan tenang..." sahut Jin.

"Kau kan tahu sendiri, Yoongi hyeong sangat suka suasana yang tenang..." sahut Namjoon.

"Majjayo... Ia sangat tidak suka dengan suara-suara yang terlalu berisik..." sahut Jin.

Mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka sambil berbincang-bincang akan banyak hal, lalu Jin mengantarkan Namjoon ke rumah Yoongi.

Setibanya di depan rumah Yoongi, sebelum turun dari mobil, Namjoon menatap Jin.

"Hyeong... Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu..." sahut Namjoon.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jin sambil menatap Namjoon.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **sayu79 : ciye yg udah balikan XD taetae sok cool padahal absurd/? XD sianida buset wkwkw XD here next chapt sayu :)  
**

 **Habibahjeon : saya kaga ngerti gmn cara nebukuinnya btw :( kaporit, berasa jd kolam berenang/? XD mumu sini hab :* hayo jimin gmn nasibnya hayo? :)  
**

 **taniaarmy19 : welkam bek tantankuh :* wkwkw greget-able ya taetaenya sok cool pdhl absurd gt waks XD tuh jimin gmn nasibnya hayo? :) hayo namjoon mau ngomong apa tuh ke jin? :)  
**

 **AdeJung : HAYO JUNG, DISINI JERIT2 LAGI KAGA LIAT ENDING CHAPTER INI? wkwkw XD  
**

 **GestiPark : cinta english? hah? mksdnya? kok saya kaga mudeng ya? WHOAAAAAAAAAA MAKASIH BGT PUJIANNYA SAYANG :*  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: THE STORY OF LOVE**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #VKook #YoonSeok #YoonMin #NamJin FF**

 **Lenght:** **Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **.  
**

Setibanya di depan rumah Yoongi, sebelum turun dari mobil, Namjoon menatap Jin.

"Hyeong... Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu..." sahut Namjoon.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jin sambil menatap Namjoon.

Namjoon menghela nafasnya.

"Waeyo, Namjoon ah?" tanya Jin lagi sambil menatap Namjoon.

"A... Aniya..." sahut Namjoon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ne?" Jin menatap kebingungan ke arah Namjoon.

"Gwenchana... Tidak ada apa-apa, hyeong.. Terima kasih karena sudah mengantarkanku..." sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum, lalu turun dari mobil Jin.

"Selamat malam, Namjoon ah.." sahut Jin.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Jin menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumahnya.

"Apa yang ingin dibicarakannya tadi?" gumam Jin sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyeong... Aku... Mengapa aku selalu kesulitan untuk menunjukkan perasaanku pada Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung ketika malam itu ia dan Bogum makan malam bersama.

"Kau... Terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktumu untuk bermain dan bersenang-senang bersamaku... Makanya, ketika kau pertama kali jatuh cinta begini, kau kebingungan harus melakukan apa..." sahut Bogum.

"Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Taehyung.

Bogum menganggukan kepalanya sambil meneguk segelas soju di tangannya.

"Aku... Selalu kebingungan bagaimana caranya untuk menunjukkan semua perhatianku padanya... Makanya setiap berhadapan dengannya, sikapku jadi terlihat dingin..." sahut Taehyung sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku rasa, kau harus belajar untuk bersikap lebih lembut padanya.." sahut Bogum.

"Caranya?" tanya Taehyung.

"Tunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa kau memperhatikannya.." sahut Bogum.

"Aku selalu salah tingkah setiap melihatnya..." sahut Taehyung sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hwaiting, Taehyung ah!" sahut Bogum sambil menepuk pelan bahu Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hoseok ah... Ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu.." sahut Yoongi ketika ia sedang sarapan bersama Hoseok pagi itu.

"Ne? Ada apa, hyeong?" tanya Hoseok sambil menatap Yoongi.

"Kau kan sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan di Seoul.. Aku juga akan kembali ke Seoul dan kita akan tinggal bersama disana..." sahut Yoongi.

"Majjayo.." sahut Hoseok sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Lalu, kenapa?"

"Hmmmm... Sebenarnya.. Setelah putus dengan Jimin, aku masih terus berkomunikasi dengannya..." sahut Yoongi.

"Ne?" Hoseok menatap Yoongi.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu.. Bahwa kini aku dan Jimin bersahabat baik... Tapi aku berani jamin, kami hanya bersahabat, sama sekali tidak lebih... Jadi, aku mohon pengertianmu... Agar kau tidak cemburu jika aku menemui Jimin ketika kita sudah tinggal di Seoul nanti.." sahut Yoongi.

Hoseok memiringkan kepalanya sejenak, lalu menatap Yoongi. "Apa kali ini.. Aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu? Bahwa apapun yang terjadi... Aku... Tidak akan lagi melakukan kebodohan seperti dulu... Aku berani berjanji, bahwa aku tidak akan lagi meninggalkanmu... Aku dan Jimin, benar-benar bersahabat dengan baik..." sahut Yoongi.

Hoseok menatap Yoongi sejenak, lalu berkata, "Araseo... Aku akan percaya pada kalian kali ini.. Tapi kumohon, jangan menyakitiku seperti dulu lagi... Jika itu terjadi, aku akan menghilang selamanya dari hadapanmu.."

"Araseo.. Aku janji, Hoseok ah..." sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya pelan sambil ikut tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jungkook ah... Menurutmu, haruskah aku mengatakan pada Jin hyeong? Bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya Namjoon ketika ia sedang sarapan berdua dengan Jungkook, sementara Taehyung masih belum turun dari kamarnya.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Semakin aku mengenalnya, aku semakin mencintainya.."

Jungkook tersenyum kecil. "Sudah begitu lama aku mengenalmu, baru kali ini aku melihatmu seserius ini terhadap seseorang, hyeong..."

"Yaishhh! Jangan menggodaku, imma.." gerutu Namjoon.

"Sejak kejadian itu... Kau bilang.. Kau tidak percaya pada yang namanya cinta kan, hyeong?" sahut Jungkook sambil menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan sendu.

"Itu sudah berlalu sangat lama... Aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang, Jungkook ah.. Jadi, jangan lagi menatapku dengan tatapan begitu.. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang... Jinjja, Jungkook ah.." sahut Namjoon.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook.

"Hari Jumat... Aku ada kelas... Huft..." sahut Namjoon sambil memotong roti bakar di piringnya.

"Bukankah kau biasanya sangat rajin, hyeong? Mengapa tiba-tiba kau mengeluh karena ada kelas begini?" Jungkook menatap Namjoon dengan kebingungan.

"Sejak mengenal Jin hyeong... Aku jadi lebih senang masuk bekerja daripada masuk kuliah..." sahut Namjoon.

Membuat Jungkook tertawa sambil membuka mulut cukup lebar. "Hahahahahaha~ Kau sudah kena penyakit cinta yang akut, hyeong.. Hahahahahaha..."

"Awas nanti ada serangga masuk ke mulutmu... Ckckck.." sahut Taehyung ketika berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang makan.

"Taehyung ah, kau tumben baru turun jam segini? Kupikir kau berniat bolos kuiah hari ini.." sahut Namjoon.

"Aku kesiangan, hyeong.." sahut Taehyung sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan berjalan menuju rak piring.

"Cih... Baru saja datang kesini kau sudah mengajakku bertengkar..." gerutu Jungkook.

"Bagaimana jika kau tersedak? Lagian kau aneh, tertawa selebar itu ketika sedang makan... Ckckck.." sahut Taehyung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Namjoon.

"Kau memang menyebalkan..." gerutu Jungkook sambil lanjut memakan roti bakar di piringnya.

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya, bersiap mendengar pertengkaran kedua bocah itu lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jimin ah, aku akan segera kembali ke Seoul sore ini..." sahut Yoongi ketika menghubungi Jimin siang itu.

"Jinjja, hyeong? Whoaaaa~ Aku akan sangat senang melihatmu kembali ke Coffee Cafe..." sahut Jimin.

"Tapi.. Mungkin aku akan jarang sendirian lagi kesana... Karena Hoseok sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan di Seoul, jadi kurasa aku akan sering ke Coffee Cafe dengannya.." sahut Yoongi.

"Ah.. Majjayo... Hoseok hyeong juga akan pindah kesini..." sahut Jimin.

"Aku.. Sudah menceritakan semua tentang persahabatan kita kepadanya.. Untunglah ia mengerti..." sahut Yoongi.

"Jinjja? Dahengiya... Baguslah kalau begitu... Jadi, tidak perlu ada salah paham diantara kita, hyeong..." sahut Jimin.

"Majjayo... Hehehe.." sahut Yoongi.

Tak lama kemudian panggilan terputus.

Jimin menatap ke jendela yang ada di dalam ruang kerjanya.

"Hoseok hyeong... Akan segera ke Seoul... Bersama Yoongi hyeong..." gumam Jimin.

Dada Jimin kembali terasa sesak.

"Apa aku sudah siap? Melihat mereka bersama lagi?" gumam Jimin sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon, Taehyung, dan Jungkook berjalan bersama menuju halte bus dekat rumah Yoongi untuk menunggu bus ke arah kampus mereka masing-masing.

Kebetulan hari Jumat itu, ketiganya sama-sama memiliki kelas hanya di siang hari, jadi mereka bisa berangkat bersama dari rumah Yoongi.

"Hyeong.. Yoongi hyeong bilang ia akan kembali ke Seoul sore ini..." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Namjoon.

"Jinjja? Akhirnya ia kembali juga... Aku kadang-kadang merindukan ocehannya jika kita tidak merapikan rumah, hehehe.." sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku justru sedih ia kembali..." sahut Taehyung,

"Karena kau tidak bisa lagi menyetel musik keras-keras di dalam kamarmu?" tanya Namjoon.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Siapa suruh kau memilih kamar di sebelah kamarnya? Kau kan tahu ia tidak suka berisik.." sahut Namjoon.

"Aku pikir akan lebih menyenangkan tinggal di lantai dua daripada di lantai satu.. Mana kutahu kamar sebelahku itu justru kamar Yoongi hyeong..." gerutu Taehyung.

"Ehem..." Jungkook berdeham karena merasa keberadaannya tidak dianggap oleh kedua pria yang berjalan disampingnya itu.

"Waeyo, Jungkook ah?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti apa salahku sampai-sampai alien hyeong satu itu tidak pernah mengajakku bicara seperti ia mengajakmu bicara, hyeong.." sahut Jungkook, menyindir Taehyung.

"Kau... Sangat ingin kuajak bicara, Jungkook ah? Jangan-jangan... Kau mulai jatuh cinta padaku?" sahut Taehyung.

"Yaishhh.. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak waras yang bisa jatuh cinta padamu..." gerutu Jungkook ketika mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

"Hahahaha... Tapi kurasa, kalian berdua memang cocok.." sahut Namjoon.

"Kau jangan ikut-ikutan gila, hyeong... Jebal.." gerutu Jungkook sambil memukul pelan bahu Namjoon.

Taehyung melirik ke arah Jungkook sekilas. " _Apa ia... Sama sekali tidak menyukaiku?_ " gumam batin Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyeong... Kurasa aku patah hati..." sahut Taehyung sore itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan kelasnya siang hari, Taehyung menemui Bogum di kantornya.

"Mengapa kau bilang begitu?" tanya Bogum.

"Jungkook... Kurasa ia benar-benar membenciku..." sahut Taehyung.

Bogum menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan oenuh kebingungan. "Mengapa ia begitu membencimu?"

"Kau kan sudah kuberi tahu... Setiap bersamanya, aku selalu salah tingkah.. Untuk menutupinya, aku jadi bersikap cool dan agak dingin dihadapannya... Kurasa karena itu, ia benar-benar membenciku..." sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi seperti ingin menangis.

"Aku jadi penasaran, sedingin apa sikapmu padanya sampai ia begitu membencimu.." sahut Bogum.

"Aku... Apapun yang kuucapkan selalu saja menyakiti perasaannya..." sahut Taehyung. "Padahal niatku adalah ingin memperhatikannya, namun ucapanku terdengar seolah sedang mengejek atau menegurnya..."

"Aigoo... Kurasa kau perlu belajar bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk mendekati orang yang kau sukai, Taehyung ah..." sahut Bogum.

"Siapa yang akan mengajariku? Kau, hyeong? Mana mungkin! Kau saja belum punya pacar, hehehe..." sahut Taehyung sambil menggoda Bogum.

"Yaisshhh, neo..." sahut Bogum sambil meng-headlock kepala Taehyung dengan lengannya.

"Ampun, hyeong.. Ampun... Hahahahaha..." sahut Taehyung sambil berusaha melepaskan kepalanya dari lengan Bogum.

Ternyata, saat itu, Jungkook sedang berjalan melewati depan ruangan kerja Bogum, dan melihat kedekatan Bogum dengan Taehyung itu secara tidak sengaja dari kaca jendela ruangan Bogum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon dan Jackson baru saja menyelesaikan tugas mereka di perpustakaan, dan hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan deras.

"Yaisssshhhh... Aku tidak bawa payung..." gerutu Jackson. "Kau bawa payung?"

"Aku juga tidak bawa..." sahut Namjoon.

"Kau juga tidak bawa?" tanya Jackson sambil tercengang menatap Namjoon.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Haruskah kita pulang hujan-hujanan?" tanya Jackson sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ide bagus... Sudah lama aku tidak mandi hujan..." sahut Namjoon.

"Kajja~" sahut Jackson sambil merangkul bahu Namjoon dan berjalan keluar menuju gerbang kampus.

Namjoon dan Jackson berlari menembus hujan menuju halte bus di depan kampus mereka.

Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil merapat ke halte itu.

"Uh?" Namjoon terkejut melihat mobil yang berhenti di depannya dan Jackson itu.

Kaca mobil mulai diturunkan.

Dan tepat sesuai tebakan Namjoon, wajah Jin terlihat di kursi pengemudi.

"Namjoon ah, kau tidak bawa payung? Ayo naik mobilku, sekalian temani aku menjemput Yoongi di stasiun kereta..." sahut Jin.

Jackson terbelalak menatap wajah Jin yang begitu manis, lalu menyikut lengan Namjoon.

"Ini pria yang kau bilang atasanmu itu?" bisik Jackson.

"Majjayo.." sahut Namjoon dengan suara pelan.

"Pantas saja kau cinta mati padanya sampai malas kuliah..." sahut Jackson.

"Ayo, Namjoon ah..." sahut Jin.

"Araseo, hyeong.." sahut Namjoon, lalu Namjoon menatap Jackson dan berkata, "Jackson ah, mian... Kita tidak jadi ke toko buku ya, aku harus menemaninya menjemput Yoongi hyeong..."

"Araseo, imma..." sahut Jackson sambil memasang ekspresi berpura-pura kesal.

Namjoon segera berlari masuk ke kursi penumpang di samping kursi pengemudi.

"Yoongi hyeong sudah sampai?" tanya Namjoon setelah mobil dijalankan.

"Ia bilang sekitar satu jam lagi akan tiba disini... Bagaimana kalau kita minum kopi dulu sambil menunggu?" tanya Jin.

"Ide bagus!" sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum.

"Untung saja aku datang tepat waktu, kalau tidak kau bisa-bisa kau sudah naik bus.." sahut Jin.

"Oh iya, mengapa kau tiba-tiba datang menjemputku, hyeong? Aku sampai nyaris tidak percaya ketika melihat mobilmu barusan..." sahut Namjoon.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan chat padamu tapi tidak kau read makanya aku langsung meluncur kesini.." sahut Jin.

"Aaaaah... Aku dan temanku terlalu fokus mengerjakan tugas, aku tidak sadar ada chat masuk.. Mian, hyeong..." sahut Namjoon.

"Gwenchana..." sahut Jin sambil terus menyetir dan tersenyum sekilas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yaishhhh... Mengapa hujan selalu turun di saat aku lupa bawa payung..." gerutu Jungkook.

"Aku bawa payung, tapi aku harus menjemput sepupuku di mini market dekat sini... Ia barusan mengirimkan chat padaku, katanya ia terjebak hujan..." sahut Yugyeom.

"Araseo... Gwenchana, Yugyeom ah... Aku hujan-hujanan saja.." sahut Jungkook.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yugyeom. "Aku jadi tidak enak padamu.. Kau kan jadi pulang sore begini karena menemaniku di perpustakaan.."

"Yaishhh.. Gwenchana, jinjja.. Sana, jemput sepupumu.. Kasihan ia terjebak hujan.." sahut Jungkook.

"Benar tidak apa-apa kau kutinggal?" tanya Yugyeom lagi.

"Jinjja ya... Aku tidak apa-apa..." sahut Jungkook.

"Kau pulang saja, aku yang akan menemani Jungkook pulang..." sahut sebuah suara tiba-tiba di belakang mereka.

Jungkook dan Yugyeom menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut melihat Taehyung tengah berdiri disana sambil mengeluarkan payung lipat biru itu dari tasnya.

"Hyeong?" Jungkook membelalakan kedua bola matanya melihat Taehyung tiba-tiba sudah ada dibelakangnya.

"Araseo... Kalau begitu aku ijin pergi dulu..." sahut Yugyeom berpamitan, lalu berjalan menjauh dari Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung. "Mengapa kau... Selalu ada... Untuk memayungiku... Setiap hujan turun?"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook.

" _Karena aku menyukaimu..._ " gumam batin Taehyung.

"Kau mau pulang atau tidak?" sahut Taehyung dengan gaya coolnya.

Jungkook menggerutu karena Taehyung bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, malah bersikap cool seperti itu lagi.

Akhirnya mereka kembali berjalan kaki menuju halte bus sambil dinaungi payung biru milik Taehyung itu.

Setelah turun dari bus, mereka kembali berpayungan menuju rumah Yoongi.

Dan lagi-lagi, sepanjang perjalanan, Taehyung terus menyanyikan lagu itu.

Lagu, yang sebenarnya dinyanyikan untuk menunjukkan perasaannya kepada Jungkook, namun Jungkook tentu saja tidak menyadarinya!

" ** _Crush - Beautiful (Ost. Goblin)_**

 ** _It's a beautiful life  
I'll stay by your side  
It`s a beautiful life  
I'll stand right behind you  
beautiful love  
If I am with you under this sky_**

 ** _Just breathing alone makes me happy  
It`s a beautiful life  
beautiful day  
I live in your memories  
beautiful life  
beautiful day  
Stay by my side_**

 ** _Beautiful my love  
Beautiful your heart  
It`s a beautiful life  
It`s a beautiful life"_**

 _"Uh? Ia menyanyikan lagu ini lagi? Mengapa aku mulai menikmati saat-saat dimana kami berjalan berduaan seperti ini sambil mendengarkan lagu ini dinyanyikan oleh Taehyung hyeong?"_ gumam batin Jungkook sambil melangkah dan mendengarkan suara Taehyung menyanyikan lagu itu.

 ** _"It's a beautiful life  
I'll always protect you  
It`s a beautiful life  
So lean on me  
beautiful love  
Your tears, your smile  
So we can be together  
It`s a beautiful life_**

 ** _beautiful day  
I loved you like crazy  
beautiful life beautiful day  
I don't wanna lose you  
beautiful my love  
beautiful your heart  
It`s a beautiful life"_**

Jungkook melirik sekilas ke arah Taehyung yang sedang asik bernyanyi dengan kedua earphone terpasang di kedua telinganya.

 _"Mengapa ia terlihat begitu tampan jika sedang seperti ini?"_ gumam batin Jungkook lagi.

Dan tanpa sadar, tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajah Jungkook.

 ** _"Memories that resemble you  
Remain with me  
Your memories, your recollections  
It`s a sorrowful life  
sorrowful day_**

 ** _I can't win over sadness  
sorrowful life sorrowful day  
So don't leave me  
So I won't live just in your memories  
It`s a beautiful life_**"

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **sayu79 : tiap rabu ya saya updatenya insya allah yu :) ciye abang dikangenin jd seneng saya XD aliennya makin sok cool wkwkw XD  
**

 **Senashin0817 : whoaaaaaaa thx thx thx a lot lg pujiannya sena sayang :*** **#SenaTaevTimUnfaedah GO GO! wkwkw XD waduh jujur nih ya, saya suka minder ngauthor tuh asli dah, apalagi klo liat betapa author lain begitu hebatnya bikin ff seindah itu, saya berasa cuma ibarat kacang rebus yg harganya lima rebu sebungkus sementara para author lainnya itu spagetthi jutaan rupiah di restorant terkenal :( tp saya terharu setiap kalian suka sama tulisan saya yg masih terlalu sederhana ini {} ayo2 sena kita sama2 semangat! :*  
**

 **hwayi : salam kenal hwayi :) kayaknya ini kamu pertama kali review ff saya ya? thx a lot for reading this ff :)  
**

 **Habibahjeon : nulisnya kan udah hab, tp bingung mau nyetak jd buku gmn caranya XD YOK RENANG SAYA SUKA RENANG XD bubarkan sope demi yoonmin/? XD**

 **VnRM09 : hayo jd nembak kaga namjoonnya? XD here lanjutannya :)  
**

 **AdeJung : wkwkw kenapa de? XD  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: THE STORY OF LOVE**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #VKook #YoonSeok #YoonMin #NamJin FF**

 **Lenght:** **Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **.**

"Aku sudah lama tidak menginjakkan kaki di Seoul..." sahut Hoseok ketika sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan Yoongi di dalam kereta.

"Setahun? Sudah setahun lebih ternyata kau pergi meninggalkan Seoul.." sahut Yoongi.

"Aku.. Berkali-kali diminta mengunjungi beberapa tempat di Seoul oleh atasanku, namun aku tidak pernah bersedia.. Karena bagiku.. Seoul menyimpan terlalu banyak kenangan yang ingin kubuang jauh-jauh dari ingatanku..." sahut Hoseok sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mohon, jangan lagi kau mengingat semua kenangan burukmu ketika kau kembali ke Seoul, araseo? Aku ingin kau bisa tinggal dengan nyaman di Seoul..." sahut Yoongi.

"Araseo..." sahut Hoseok sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yoongi.

"Mianhae, Hoseok ah... Karena sudah membuatmu begitu terluka dulu... Sampai kau harus meninggalkan Seoul karena kebodohanku... Sampai kau tidak berani menginjakkan kakimu di Seoul karena akan mengingatkanmu akan rasa sakit yang kusebabkan dulu.." sahut Yoongi sambil mengusap pelan rambut Hoseok.

Hoseok tersenyum. "Kan sudah kubilang, aku sudah mengampuni kesalahnmu padaku... Asal kau berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi..."

"Araseo... Aku janji..." sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

"Hyeong... Aku mengantuk... Aku tidur dulu ya..." sahut Hoseok.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya, lalu mengusap-usap pelan kepala Hoseok agar Hoseok bisa tidur dengan lelap dalam perjalanan mereka menuju Seoul itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyeong... Bagaimana kabar ruangan hari ini?" tanya Namjoon.

Namjoon dan Jin sedang duduk di sebuah cafe dekat stasiun, menunggu Yoongi dan Hoseok tiba.

"Seperti biasanya... Deadline yang ketat membuat semua staff menjadi sangat sibuk..." sahut Jin.

Namjoon mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ia bisa membayangkan betapa crowdednya ruangan kerja itu setiap kali tanggal deadline tiba.

Jin menatap Namjoon.

"Kurasa, akhir-akhir ini aku jadi benci dengan hari Rabu dan Jumat, Namjoon ah.." sahut Jin.

"Uh? Waeyo, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon.

"Karena entah mengapa aku merasa, ruangan jadi agak sepi tanpa kehadiranmu di meja kerjamu itu... Padahal staffku jumlahnya sudah cukup banyak, tapi mengapa mejamu yang kosong setiap Rabu dan Jumat membuatku merasa ada yang kurang di ruangan? Hehehe..." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

DEG!

Jantung Namjoon berdebar cukup kencang.

" _Apa.. Maksud ucapannya?_ " tanya batin Namjoon.

"Hyeong..." Namjoon menatap Jin. Tepat ketika itu juga sebuah lagu terputar di dalam cafe itu.

" _ **Yoon Mirae - A World That Is You (Ost. Legend Of The Blue Sea)**_

 _ **The door has opened to a new world  
You are in there**_

 _ **One step over, the dazzling world  
It's greeting me**_

 _ **I want to go to you, into your arms  
I want to stay in a world that is you  
I owe you I miss you  
I need you I love you  
Forever in your arms"**_

"Uh? Lagu kesukaanmu, hyeong!" sahut Namjoon, mengingat bahwa Jin sering menyetel mp3 lagu itu di dalam mobil setiap mereka sedang berkendara bersama.

"Ah.. Majjayo... Yoon Mirae..." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

" _Mengapa lagu ini bisa sangat pas diputar disini ketika aku sedang bersama Namjoon?_ " gumam batin Jin. " _Seolah-olah, petugas cafe disini bisa membaca isi hatiku untuk Namjoon..._ "

 _ **"Each day is new  
It makes my heart flutter**_

 _ **You, who I drew out in my dreams, are here  
So even my fearful trembles make me smile**_

 _ **I want to go to you, into your arms  
I want to stay in a world that is you  
I owe you I miss you  
I need you I love you  
Forever in your arms**_

 _ **I still don't know many things  
Show me your world, your heart**_

 _ **Come to me and hold my hand  
I will love you, even if this world changes  
I owe you I miss you  
I need you I love you  
Forever in your arms**_"

"Namjoon ah, tadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Jin.

Namjoon menatap Jin sejenak, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil. "Aaaahh.. Aku bahkan lupa apa yang ingin kukatakan tadi, hehehe..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bangun, Hoseok ah.. Kita sudah tiba di Seoul..." sahut Yoongi ketika kereta mereka sudah tiba di tempat tujuan.

Hoseok membuka kedua matanya, lalu meregangkan otot-otot lengan dan lehernya.

"Kita sudah sampai, hyeong? Hoaaahhmmm.." sahut Hoseok sambil menguap.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Ayo turun..."

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Ne~"

Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju tempat Jin dan Namjoon memarkirkan kendaraan.

"Hyeong! Bogoshipo jinjja! Whoaaaaa..." sahut Namjoon ketika melihat Yoongi berjalan menghampirinya dan Jin.

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu menatap Jin. "Mengapa ia bisa ikut kesini?"

"Aku menjemputnya di kampusnya... Aku malas menunggumu sendirian, Yoongi ah..." sahut Jin.

Yoongi menatap Jin dan Namjoon bergantian. "Kalian berpacaran selama aku pergi?"

"Mwoya..." sahut Namjoon dan Jin serentak. Mereka membantah namun wajah mereka berdua tiba-tiba memerah.

"Kalian benar-benar berkencan?" tanya Yoongi.

"Uhuk!" Jin terbatuk.

"Aniya..." sahut Namjoon dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Kami hanya... Uhmmm... Berteman sangat dekat? Ya kan, Namjoon ah?" sahut Jin dengan ekspresi agak panik.

"Majjayo... Kami berteman dekat..." sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Araseo... Toh itu urusan kalian, bukan urusanku.." sahut Yoongi dengan gaya swagnya.

"Yaishhh! Mengapa kau bertanya kalau begitu..." gerutu Jin melihat sikap Yoongi yang cuek.

"Ah... Hoseok ah.. Kau juga ikut kesini?" tanya Jin sambil menyapa Hoseok.

"Iya, hyeong... Hehehehe~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

Jin dan Hoseok tentu saja sudah berkenalan, karena dulu waktu Yoongi dan Hoseok berkencan, mereka sering mampir ke butik pakaian milik ibu Jin.

"Hoseok ah... Apa kabarmu?" sapa Namjoon.

"Baik.. Kau sendiri, Namjoon ah?" tanya Hoseok.

"Aku? Seperti biasa... Selalu baik-baik saja... Hehehe.." sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum.

Namjoon dan Hoseok juga tentu saja saling kenal, karena dulu Hoseok dan Namjoon berkuliah di kampus yang sama, hanya saja mereka beda jurusan. Lagipula, dulu Hoseok sering diajak Yoongi ke rumahnya.

Dan karena mereka berdua seumuran, jadi mereka cukup saling mengenal dekat.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Hoseok.

"Semester akhir.. Persiapan skripsi... Kau?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aku... Uhmmm... Tidak melanjutkan kuliahku.. Aku langsung mencari pekerjaan ketika kembali ke Gwangju..." sahut Hoseok.

"Aaaahhh..." sahut Namjoon.

"Ayo cepat naik mobilmu, hyeong... Gerimis mulai turun.." sahut Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook mencium bau masakan yang sangat enak dari dapur ketika ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Jungkook berjalan menuju dapur dan melihat Taehyung sedang memasak.

"Kau memasak? Kita kan bisa beli makan di luar malam ini..." sahut Jungkook.

"Yoongi hyeong akan tiba sebentar lagi.. Ia membawa kekasihnya, jadi tak ada salahnya kan aku menjamu kedatangan mereka?" sahut Taehyung sambil terus fokus memasak.

"Yoongi hyeong punya pacar? Jinjja? Mengapa aku tidak tahu selama ini?" tanya Jungkook.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook. "Jangan kau bahas apapun mengenai hubungan mereka.. Jangan banyak bertanya, araseo?"

"Waeyo?" gerutu Jungkook.

"Yoongi hyeong dan kekasihnya yang bernama Hoseok hyeong, mereka sempat putus karena Yoongi hyeong berpacaran dengan pria lain... Sepertinya mereka baru saja berbaikan dan berpacaran kembali.. Makanya, kau tidak usah banyak bertanya, araseo?" sahut Taehyung.

"Aaaahhh..." sahut Jungkook sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Jadi, Yoongi hyeong player juga ternyata?"

"Yaishhhh... Kalau Yoongi mendengar ucapanmu, siap-siap saja kau dipukul olehnya..." sahut Taehyung.

Jungkook tertawa kecil, lalu duduk di meja makan sambil menatap Taehyung yang sedang fokus memasak.

Wajah Taehyung terlihat begitu serius dan terlihat sangat keren di mata Jungkook.

" _Mengapa orang setampan ini memiliki karakter yang sangat menyebalkan?_ " gumam batin Jungkook.

"Jangan melihatku terus begitu... Nanti kau jatuh cinta padaku..." sahut Taehyung, yang ternyata sadar bahwa sedang diperhatikan oleh Jungkook.

"Cih... Aku tidak melihatmu! Aku sedang menebak apa yang tengah kau masak.." sahut Jungkook, berbohong.

Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya membelakangi Jungkook, lalu sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Kiyowo... Neo..." gumam Taehyung sambil mengingat ekspresi Jungkook barusan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi mengirimkan chat kepada Jimin.

 _ **Yoongi: "Aku sudah tiba di Seoul..."**_

 _ **Jimin: "Aaaah... Jinjja? Kapan?"**_

 _ **Yoongi: "Barusan saja.. Aku dalam perjalanan menuju rumahku..."**_

 _ **Jimin: "Welcome back to Seoul, hyeong..."**_

 _ **Yoongi: "Ne :)"**_

 _ **Jimin: "Hoseok hyeong juga bersamamu?"**_

 _ **Yoongi: "Iya... Ia akan menginap malam ini di rumahku.. Besok aku baru akan menemaninya mencari tempat tinggal..."**_

 _ **Jimin: "Aaaahhh... Araseo... Jangan lupa ajak ia ke Coffee Cafe ya, hyeong! :)"**_

 _ **Yoongi: "Oke... :)"**_

"Mereka sudah tiba?" gumam Jimin sambil menghela nafasnya.

Entah mengapa dadanya terasa sesak mendengar bahwa Hoseok akan menginap di rumah Yoongi.

"Jimin ah... Kau harus bisa mengikhlaskan Yoongi hyeong untuk Hoseok hyeong!" sahut Jimin sambil menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin yang ada di hadapannya.

Namun..

Tiba-tiba saja, air mata menetes dari kedua bola matanya.

Tepat ketika bagian akhir lagu yang tengah diputarnya itu terdengar.

Bigbang - Blue.

" ** _I was born and I met you and I have loved you to death  
My cold heart that has been dyed blue  
Even if you have left, I'm still here_**

 ** _The winter had passed and the spring has come  
We have withered and our hearts are bruised from longing_**

 ** _Again tonight, underneath that blue moonlight  
I will probably fall asleep alone  
Even in my dreams, I look for you  
And wander around while singing this song_**

 ** _(I'm singing my blues)  
Used to the blue tears, blue sorrow  
(I'm singing my blues)  
The love that I have sent away with the floating clouds oh oh  
(I'm singing my blues)  
Used to the blue tears, blue sorrow  
(I'm singing my blues)  
The love that I have sent away with the floating clouds oh oh_**"

Jimin berjongkok. Kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata.

"Beritahu aku, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa melupakanmu, hyeong..." sahut Jimin sambil terisak dalam tangis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kami tiba..." sahut Namjoon ketika mereka berempat berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah Yoongi.

Dan Namjoon sangat terkejut ketika masuk ke dalam ruang makan.

Karena Jungkook dan Taehyung sedang menata meja makan dengan makanan hasil masakan Taehyung.

"Whoaaaa, baru ditinggal sebentar saja, kalian sudah sedekat ini?" tanya Namjoon.

"Siapa yang dekat? Aku hanya membantunya karena tidak ada kerjaan.. Cih..." gerutu Jungkook.

"Yaaaa... Ekspresimu terlalu berlebihan, Jungkook ah... Jangan terlihat sangat kesal seperti itu... Memang apa buruknya Taehyung?" tanya Namjoon.

"Justru aku tidak tahu, dimana letak kebaikannya? Semua yang ada padanya terlihat sangat buruk di mataku.. Cih..." gerutu Jungkook.

"Apalagi sikap dinginnya..." gumam Jungkook pelan.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang tengah menunjukkan ekspresi kesal di wajahnya.

" _Sebenci itukah ia denganku? Sampai-sampai ia merasa kesal ketika dibilang dekat denganku?_ _Sejahat itukah aku di matanya?_ " gumam batin Taehyung.

"Jungkook ah... Kenalkan.. Ini Jung Hoseok, kekasih Yoongi hyeong.. Hoseok seumuran denganku.." sahut Namjoon, memperkenalkan Hoseok kepada Jungkook.

"Ah... Annyeong, Hoseok hyeong.. Aku Jeon Jungkook, sepupu Namjoon hyeong.." sahut Jungkook.

Hoseok membalas sapaan Jungkook. "Aku Jung Hoseok.. Senang berkenalan denganmu..."

"Dan ini... Kenalkan, ia Kim Seokjin... Atasanku sekaligus sepupu Yoongi hyeong.." sahut Namjoon, memperkenalkan Jin kepada Jungkook.

"Annyeong, Jungkook ah... Aku sudah banyak mendengar cerita tentangmu dari Namjoon... Panggil saja aku Jin hyeong.." sahut Jin, menyapa Jungkook.

"Uh? Kau bercerita apa padanya tentang aku, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook sambil menatap Namjoon. "Jangan bilang kau menjelek-jelekanku?"

"Hahaha.. Aniya.. Ia bilang, kau saudaranya yang sangat manis dan penurut..." sahut Jin sambil tertawa.

"Aaaahhh... Jeon Jungkook imnida...Whooaaa~ Kau memang sangat manis, Jin hyeong... Persis seperti apa yang Namjoon hyeong ceritakan padaku..." sahut Jungkook.

Namjoon refleks menutup mulut Jungkook ketika mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Awas kalau kau berani bicara aneh-aneh!" bisik Namjoon di telinga Jungkook.

"Uh? Namjoon menceritakan apa padamu mengenai aku, Jungkook-sshi?" tanya Jin.

"Aniya... Eobseo, hyeong... Jangan dengarkan ia... Hehehe..." sahut Namjoon sambil terus menutup mulut Jungkook, membuat suasana ruangan itu seketika dipenuhi tawa.

Toh, selain Jin dan Hoseok, mereka semua yang ada disana tahu bahwa Namjoon menyukai Jin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Acara makan malam itu berlangsung sangat ramai.

Mereka saling mengenal lebih dekat, dan membicarakan akan banyak hal yang menyenangkan.

Yoongi bahkan membagikan oleh-oleh yang telah dibelinya.

"Taehyung ah.. Kau tidur denganku malam ini.. Hoseok akan tidur di kamarmu.." sahut Yoongi.

"Mengapa aku, hyeong?" gerutu Taehyung.

"Hoseok tidur dimana kalau bukan di kamarmu? Di sofa?" tanya Yoongi. "Rumah ini kan hanya memiliki empat kamar saja.."

"Kamar Namjoon hyeong saja, biar Namjoon hyeong tidur denganmu..." sahut Taehyung.

"Shiro..." sahut Namjoon dengan cepat.

"Namjoon dan Jungkook tinggal disini dengan membayar uang sewa yang cukup tinggi... Hanya kau yang kuberikan biaya sewa termurah karena kau tetanggaku dan teman kecilku di Daegu, imma... Mana mungkin aku menyuruh mereka yang mengalah?" sahut Yoongi.

Membuat yang lain tertawa. Hanya Taehyung yang memajukan bibirnya karena kesal harus sekamar dengan Yoongi.

Taehyung paling tidak suka sekamar dengan Yoongi, karena Yoongi tidak suka suasana berisik sementara Taehyung suka menyetel lagu sebelum tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi sudah tertidur sangat lelap di dalam kamarnya, sementara Taehyung yang belum bisa tertidur duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat jendela kamar Yoongi.

Kedua earphonenya diletakkan di kedua telinganya, lalu lagu itupun terputar dari mp3 di handphonenya.

 ** _"Chanyeol & Punch – Stay With Me (Goblin OST)_**

 _ **When I close my eyes**_  
 _ **I see those eyes**_

 _ **My heart kept aching**_  
 _ **So I wanted to forget**_

 _ **If this is a dream, please let me wake up**_  
 _ **Are you really my destiny?**_  
 _ **Falling you**_ "

"Jungkook ah... Apa kau sebegitunya membenciku? Apa kau... Sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa untukku?" gumam Taehyung pelan, takut Yoongi mendengar ucapannya.

Lagu itu terus terputar, sementara rasa sesak tiba-tiba memenuhi dada Taehyung.

" _ **Like destiny, falling**_  
 _ **You're calling out to me, calling**_  
 _ **I can't escape**_  
 _ **Please hold me**_

 _ **Are you the line of my fate?**_  
 _ **Are you the one I've been waiting for?**_  
 _ **Why is my heart sinking?**_

 _ **(Stay With Me)**_  
 _ **Are you living**_  
 _ **Deep in my heart?**_  
 _ **(Stay With Me)**_  
 _ **The truth hidden in me**_

 _ **When I close my eyes**_  
 _ **I see those eyes**_

 _ **My heart kept aching**_  
 _ **So I wanted to forget**_

 _ **If this is a dream, please let me wake up**_  
 _ **Are you really my destiny?**_  
 _ **Falling you**_

 _ **My heart is racing**_  
 _ **I'm still looking at you**_  
 _ **Because I keep running out of breath**_

 _ **I'm still watching over you**_  
 _ **From far away**_  
 _ **Why am I being like this?**_

 _ **Different from the moment I first saw you**_  
 _ **This time of fate is passing slowly**_  
 _ **My heart was heading towards you**_  
 _ **My heart was racing again**_

 _ **The faint light was turned off**_  
 _ **But my eyes are lighting up again because of you**_  
 _ **Feels like I've loved you from a long time ago**_  
 _ **Feels like I'm being pulled by something**_

 _ **(Stay With Me)**_  
 _ **Are you living**_  
 _ **Deep in my heart?**_  
 _ **(Stay With Me)**_  
 _ **The truth hidden in me**_

 _ **When I close my eyes**_  
 _ **I see those eyes**_

 _ **My heart kept aching**_  
 _ **So I wanted to forget**_

 _ **If this is a dream, please let me wake up**_  
 _ **Are you really my destiny?**_  
 _ **Falling you**_ "

Dan ternyata, di dalam kamar Jungkook, ia juga tengah menyetel lagu yang sama!

Chanyeol feat Punch – Stay With Me.

Ingatan Jungkook kembali ke sore tadi, ketika ia melihat Taehyung dan Bogum tertawa bersama dalam ruangan kerja Bogum.

"Taehyung hyeong... Dan pria itu... Mengapa mereka terlihat begitu dekat?" gumam Jungkook sambil memeluk bantal pikachu miliknya.

"Siapa pria itu? Bukankah ia kepala administrasi di kampusku? Mengapa ia sangat dekat dengan Taehyung hyeong?" gumam Jungkook lagi.

Lagu itu terus terputar di dalam kamar Jungkook.

 ** _"Like destiny, falling  
You're calling out to me, calling  
I can't escape  
Please hold me_**

 _ **Are you the line of my fate?**_  
 _ **Are you the one I've been waiting for?**_  
 _ **Why is my heart sinking?**_

 _ **(Stay With Me)**_  
 _ **Are you living**_  
 _ **Deep in my heart?**_  
 _ **(Stay With Me)**_  
 _ **The truth hidden in me**_ "

"Apa pria itu yang seringkali ditemuinya di kampusku? Bukankah ia sering berkata, ia ada urusan dengan seseorang yang ada di kampusku?" gumam Jungkook.

" _ **When I close my eyes**_  
 _ **I see those eyes**_

 _ **My heart kept aching**_  
 _ **So I wanted to forget**_

 _ **If this is a dream, please let me wake up**_  
 _ **Are you really my destiny?**_  
 _ **Falling you**_ "

"Anehnya... Mengapa dadaku terasa sakit melihat Taehyung hyeong terlihat sangat dekat dengan pria itu?" gumam Jungkook sambil memeluk erat bantal pikachu dalam pelukannya.

"Ada apa denganku sebenarnya?" gumam Jungkook lagi sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas bantal itu.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **VnRM09 : hayo namjin mau dijadiin jgn nih? wkwkw XD VKook masih labil tuh/? XD kasian ya jiminnya :(  
**

 **Habibahjeon : YOK RENANG YOK XD gagal lagi noh namjoon mau nembak XD jimin kasian ya? peluk sana hab XD  
**

 **sayu79 : wkwkw thx a lot semangatnya yu :) wkwkw bs pas ya tiap ujan jungkook kaga pernah bawa payung XD SOPEME BALIKAN TUH XD  
**

 **tapesingkong : WOY! UKE GW :* CIYE YG MAMPIR BACA FF GW :* THX YE MBAR UDEH BACA FF GW {} puitis? mana yg puitis btw? di rp cassava di ffn tapesingkong, ckckck manuasi jadi2an kau mbar XD  
**

 **AdeJung : ade juga kenal sama makhluk unfaedah bernama tapesingkong inikah? XD siapa yg mengkonfirmasi tanpa seijin saya/? XD kang payung kang payung dibeli dibeli sayang anak sayang anak XD  
**

 **taniaarmy19 : TANIAAAAAAAAAAAKUUUHH :* KEMANA AJA SAYANK/? XD ciye yg baper baca ini wkwkw :) so sweet ya moment ujan2an eta? saya aja ngetik ketawa2 sendiri berasa gaje bgt bikin scene ginian #EfekKebanyakanNontonDrakor XD  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: THE STORY OF LOVE**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #VKook #YoonSeok #YoonMin #NamJin FF**

 **Lenght:** **Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi semua~" sapa Hoseok sambil tersenyum ketika Namjoon, Taehyung, dan Jungkook berjalan menuju ruang makan Sabtu pagi itu.

"Hoseok ah... Kau yang memasak sarapan untuk kami?" tanya Namjoon.

"Hebat kan kekasihku? Ia bahkan bersedia memasakkan sarapan untuk kalian.." sahut Yoongi yang sudah sejak tadi duduk di meja makan sambil menemani Hoseok memasak.

"Kau memang hebat, hyeong..." sahut Taehyung sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Hoseok, membuat senyuman Hoseok kembali terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Lalu, kapan kalian ada rencana menikah?" tanya Namjoon.

"Uhuk!" Yoongi terbatuk mendengar ucapan Namjoon.

"Waeyo, hyeong? Bukankah kau sudah lulus kuliah dan memiliki pekerjaan tetap? Apa salahnya kalau kalian menikah?" tanya Namjoon.

"Yoongi hyeong mana pernah berpikir sampai sejauh itu, Namjoon ah..." sahut Hoseok sambil menata hasil masakannya di atas meja makan.

"Bukannya begitu.. Aku hanya berpikir, menunggumu yang menanyakan hal itu padaku... Aku siap kapan saja, justru aku menunggumu, kapan kau siap kunikahi.." sahut Yoongi.

Hoseok tersenyum sambil duduk di samping Yoongi. "Ayo kita sarapan~~"

"Lihat? Kau belum bisa menjawab kan?" sahut Yoongi.

"Ayo kita makan dulu, hyeong..." sahut Hoseok, mengacuhkan pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Ada apa dengan mereka, hyeong?" bisik Jungkook ke telinga Namjoon.

"Mereka memang biasa bertengkar kecil begitu... Karakter mereka berbeda... Makanya sering terjadi ribut-ribut kecil begini..." bisik Namjoon. "Toh mereka juga hanya saling menggoda, bukannya bertengkar sungguhan..."

"Selamat makan.." sahut Taehyung.

Jungkook melirik sekilas ke arah Taehyung.

"Ia sudah berpakaian sangat rapi... Ini kan hari Sabtu... Ia mau kemana memangnya?" gumam Jungkook.

"Waeyo?" tanya Namjoon yang melihat Jungkook bergumam sendiri.

"Aniya..." sahut Jungkook sambil mengambil makanan.

"Kau mau kemana, Taehyung ah? Masih pagi begini kau sudah berpakaian rapi.." tanya Namjoon.

"Ada yang harus kutemui, hyeong..." sahut Taehyung.

"Kekasihmu?" tanya Namjoon.

DEG!

Entah mengapa dada Jungkook seperti tersentak ketika mendengar ucapan Namjoon.

Jungkook langsung fokus berusaha mendengar jawaban Taehyung.

" _Apa ia sudah punya kekasih? Kepala administrasi di kampusku itu?_ " gumam batin Jungkook.

"Kau kan tahu, aku masih single..." sahut Taehyung.

Seketika itu juga, dengan anehnya, perasaan Jungkook tiba-tiba menjadi lega.

" _Yaisssshhh... Aku ini kenapa sebenarnya?_ " gerutu batin Jungkook.

"Makanya cepat sana cari pacar... Kau selalu sendirian kulihat..." sahut Yoongi.

"Jangan sombong karena kau sudah bersama Hoseok hyeong lagi, hyeong.." sahut Taehyung.

Hoseok tersenyum. "Perlu kucarikan jodoh untukmu, Taehyung ah?" tanya Hoseok.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dweso, hyeong..."

Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyuman kecil terbentuk di wajah Jungkook. "Dahengiya..." gumamnya pelan.

"Lalu, bagaimana hubunganmu dan Jin hyeong, Namjoon ah?" tanya Yoongi.

"Molla... Aku masih belum berani menyatakan perasaanku padanya, hyeong.." sahut Namjoon.

"Kau ini pengecut, hyeong.." sahut Jungkook.

"Dasar bocah... Kau sudah berani mengejekku, huh?" sahut Namjoon sambil meng-headlock kepala Jungkook.

"Aaaaa~ Apphayo, hyeoooong~ Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" rengek Jungkook.

Membuat semua yang ada di ruang makan itu tertawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook dan Namjoon, yang sama-sama tidak ada kerjaan hari Sabtu itu, memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan bersama.

"Sudah lama aku tidak menemanimu jalan-jalan, Jungkook ah.. Ayo, kita ke Namdaemun Market... Sudah alam aku tidak berbelanja... Pasar tradisional disana banyak menjual barang bagus dengan harga cukup murah.. Sesuai dengan kantong mahasiswa seperti kita, hehehe.." sahut Namjoon.

"Oke, hyeong~ Call~" sahut Jungkook dengan antusias.

Karena rumah Yoongi tidak terlalu jauh dari Namsam Tower, dan Namsan Tower ke Namdaemun Market juga cukup dekat, jadi Namjoon dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk menaiki bus ke halte dekat Namsan Tower, lalu menaiki bus sekali lagi dari dari Namsan Tower menuju Namdaemun Market.

Jungkook dan Namjoon saling menceritakan banyak hal tentang kuliah mereka selama perjalanan.

Setibanya di Namsan Tower, ketika menunggu bus yang menuju ke Namdaemun Market, Jungkook tiba-tiba saja mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Taehyung disana.

"Cih... Mengapa aku jadi memikirkannya?" gerutu Jungkook.

"Nugu?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aniya... Tidak apa-apa, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook sambil merangkul pundak Namjoon.

Tak lama kemudian bus datang dan mereka segera menaiki bus itu menuju Namdaemun Market.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Taehyung ah... Kira-kira apa yang akan kita bahas dalam presentasi kita minggu depan?" tanya Yook Sungjae, teman sekelas Taehyung di kampus, ketika mereka bertemu di dekat rumah Yoongi.

"Aku belum ada ide... Kau?" tanya Taehyung.

Sungjae menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku juga belum menemukan ide..."

"Lalu... Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Taehyung. "Ke perpustakaan mencari referensi? Atau ke PC room, mencari data via internet?"

"Ke PC room? Kau mau bermain game? Kan di perpustakaan kita juga ada PC untuk browsing.." sahut Sungjae.

"Ah.. Majjayo.. Aku lupa, hehehe.." sahut Taehyung sambil tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main-main dulu? Ada game centre kan dekat sini? Kita kerjakan tugasnya nanti saja agak siangan, otte?" sahut Sungjae.

Taehyung tersenyum. "Ide bagus! Call!" sahut Taehyung sambil merangkul pundak Sungjae dan berjalan menuju game centre itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau mau mulai mencari darimana? Dekat rumahku? Atau dekat kantormu?" tanya Yoongi.

"Hmmmm... Dekat kantorku saja sepertinya.. Rumahmu dan kantorku lumayan jauh jaraknya.. Bagaimana kalau aku kesiangan?" sahut Hoseok.

"Aku kan bisa mengantarmu setiap pagi.." sahut Hoseok.

"Aku tidak bisa tergantung padamu... Bagaimana kalau kau tiba-tiba ada meeting di luar kota? Atau meeting pagi hari? Kantormu dan kantorku kan berlawanan arah... Aku bisa kerepotan kalau memilih tempat tinggal dekat rumahmu ini..." sahut Hoseok.

"Araseo... Kalau begitu ayo naik mobilku, kita cari apartement dekat kantormu..." sahut Yoongi.

"Oke~" sahut Hoseok sambil menggandeng lengan kekasihnya itu.

Mereka menaiki mobil, menuju daerah dekat gedung kantor tempat Hoseok akan mulai bekerja Senin besok.

"Aku tak menyangka aku kembali lagi ke Seoul..." sahut Hoseok sambil menatap Yoongi yang sedang fokus menyetir. "Bersamamu... Disampingku lagi..."

Yoongi tersenyum, namun tatapannya tetap terfokus ke jalanan di hadapannya.

"Gumawo, hyeong... Karena kembali lagi padaku..." sahut Hoseok.

Yoongi menghentikan mobilnya karena lampu traffic light berwarna merah.

Yoongi menatap Hoseok, lalu berkata, "Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, karena kau bersedia kembali lagi padaku..."

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Semoga kau benar-benar bisa menepati janjimu kali ini..."

Yoongi tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Tak lama kemudian lampu hijau menyala. Yoongi kembali fokus menyetir, sementara Hoseok menyalakan radio, dan sebuah lagu tengah diputar.

" _ **Han Hee Jung – Dreaming (Ost. Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo)**_

 _ **I've been hesitating for a while  
In front of the time that is to come  
I go back and forth from excitement and worry  
Over and over again**_

 _ **Time keeps rushing me  
We're suddenly at the end of the road**_

 _ **I'm dreaming, I hope it will be eternal happiness  
I'm dreaming, I hope there will be green days ahead  
Even if cold wind blows over to us  
I'm dreaming, I hope there will be more smiling days  
Than days wet with tears**_

 _ **Although the seasons change  
Can't we just stay as we are?**_

 _ **I'm dreaming, I hope it will be eternal happiness  
I'm dreaming, I hope there will be green days ahead  
Even if cold wind blows over to us  
I'm dreaming, I hope there will be more smiling days  
Than days wet with tears**_"

Hoseok tersentak.

Entah mengapa seolah lirik lagu itu tengah menggambarkan perasaannya saat itu.

"I'm dreaming, I hope it will be eternal happiness.." gumam Hoseok. "I'm dreaming, I hope there will be green days ahead.."

"Even if cold wind blows over to us, I'm dreaming, I hope there will be more smiling days than days wet with tears..." gumam Hoseok lagi.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yoongi. Gumamam Hoseok terdengar samar-samar di telinga Yoongi.

Hoseok menatap Yoongi sejenak, lalu berkata, "Hyeong, aku sangat berharap, bahwa kebahagiaan kita sekarang ini akan menjadi abadi selamanya... Semoga saja akan lebih banyak hari-hari yang kita lalui bersama dalam tawa daripada hari-hari yang kita lewati dengan air mata..."

Yoongi melepaskan tangan kanannya dari setiran mobil, lalu mengusap pelan kepala Hoseok dengan tangan kanannya itu sambil berkata, "Aku janji... Bahwa kejadian dulu tak akan terulang lagi.. Aku janji akan terus membuatmu tertawa, bukannya menangis seperti dulu lagi..."

Hoseok tersenyum, namun entah mengapa dalam hatinya masih ada sedikit rasa ketakutan.

Takut Yoongi akan meninggalkannya lagi suatu hari nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Uh? Bukankah itu Taehyung hyeong yang sering membawakan payung untuk Jungkook?" gumam Yugyeom ketika ia sedang berada dalam game centre bersama sepupunya yang bernama Im Jaebum.

Yugyeom melihat betapa akrabnya Taehyung dan Sungjae yang sedang asik bermain balap mobil dalam game centre itu.

Dengan usilnya, Yugyeom mengirimkan chat kepada Jungkook.

" ** _Jungkook ah.. Aku sedang di game centre... Aku melihat hyeong alienmu itu bersama seorang pria manis.. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab..._** "

Yugyeom menunggu beberapa saat namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Apa ia masih tidur?" gumam Yugyeom.

"Yugyeom ah, ayo cepat kita bertanding basket! Siapa yang pointnya paling rendah harus membayar makan siang nanti... Otte?" sahut Jaebum.

"Oke, hyeong!" sahut Yugyeom.

Yugyeom melirik sejenak ke arah Taehyung dan Sungjae yang masih asik berteriak-teriak dan tertawa bersama, lalu berjalan menuju tempat permainan basket.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah pesan masuk ke handphone Jimin.

 _ **Yoongi : "Jimin ah... Siang nanti setelah mendapatkan apartement untuk Hoseok, kami akan berkunjung ke Coffee Cafe.. Kau hari ini ada disana, kan?"**_

 _ **Jimin : "Aku ada di cafe.. Silakan datang kapan saja kalian sempat..."**_

 _ **Yoongi : "Apa disana sedang ramai?"**_

 _ **Jimin : "Lumayan.. Waeyo, hyeong?"**_

 _ **Yoongi : "Gwenchana... Aku hanya bertanya saja, hahaha.."**_

 _ **Jimin : "Kau sedang apa sekarang, hyeong?"**_

 _ **Yoongi : "Menunggu Hoseok... Ia sedang ke toilet... Sebentar lagi kami akan mulai melihat-lihat apartement untuk disewa Hoseok.. Kau?"**_

 _ **Jimin : "Aku? Seperti biasa... Mengawasi cafe.. Hehehe..."**_

 _ **Yoongi : "Selamat bekerja kalau begitu, Park Jimin... Sampai bertemu siang nanti..."**_

 _ **Jimin : "Ne~ :)"**_

"Siang nanti?" gumam Jimin. "Sudah siapkah aku menemui Hoseok hyeong?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook dan Namjoon sibuk berkeliling dan melihat-lihat barang-barang yang dijual di Namdaemun market itu dengan antusias.

"Hyeong, kaos ini bagus dan bahannya lembut, ayo kita beli kembaran!" sahut Jungkook sambil menunjukkan sebuah kaos polos berwarna ungu.

"Kau sudah umur berapa, Jungkook ah? Kita sudah dewasa, haruskah kita masih memakai baju kembaran?" sahut Namjoon.

"Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau.. Aku beli satu saja untukku.." sahut Jungkook sambil membawa kaos itu.

"Aigoo..." sahut Namjoon sambil mengacak pelan rambut Jungkook.

Jungkook begitu senang melihat-lihat barang-barang yang diperdagangkan disana, sementara Namjoon begitu senang melihat sepupu kecilnya itu terlihat bahagia.

"Hyeong... Hal ini mengingatkanku... Akan masa kecil kita dulu... Waktu aku, kau, ayah ibuku, dan ayah ibumu, kita bersama-sama ke Pulau Jeju dan kita berbelanja di Dongmun Market..." sahut Jungkook. Raut wajah cerianya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi agak suram.

Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya sejenak sambil menghela nafas.

Ingatan itu kembali melintas di benaknya.

Ketika mereka berlibur bersama ke Pulau Jeju.

Saat itu Namjoon duduk di kelas 4 SD, sementara Jungkook baru saja masuk kelas 1 SD.

Mereka sangat berbahagia selama berada di Pulau Jeju.

Kedua orang tua Namjoon begitu menyayanginya, dan membelikan semua yang dimintanya.

"Hyeong... Gwenchana? Mian, tidak seharusnya aku membahas itu..." tanya Jungkook.

Namjoon melanjutkan langkahnya dan berjalan menghampiri Jungkook, lalu merangkul bahu Jungkook. "Gwenchana.. Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku sudah baik-baik saja.."

Setelah berbelanja, tak terasa hari mulai siang dan matahari semakin terik.

Jungkook dan Namjoon memutuskan untuk makan siang di sebuah rumah makan yang ada disana.

Setelah menu pesanan mereka tiba, mereka segera memakan dengan lahap karena mereka sudah cukup kelaparan.

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, Jungkook menatap Namjoon yang sedang mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya.

"Hyeong... Ibumu kemarin meneleponku dan bertanya... Kapan kau... Berencana mengunjunginya di Busan..." sahut Jungkook.

Namjoon berhenti mengunyah tiba-tiba.

"Ia juga bertanya... Apakah kau.. Pernah menemui ayahmu di Ilsan..." sahut Jungkook.

Namjoon terdiam.

"Liburan semester nanti, maukah kau ikut denganku berlibur ke Busan? Menemui ibumu..." tanya Jungkook.

Namjoon menundukkan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **VnRM09 : ciye namjin yg mau jadian gagal mulu gara2 sama2 diem XD hayo gmn nasib jimin hayo? wkwkw XD**

 **Habibahjeon : musim ujan juga biasa aer kolam renang kurang bersih hab, renang di hati abang aja sini XD kaga rela kenapa? kan sweet yoonseok tuh wkwkw XD  
**

 **sayu79 : here lanjutannya sayu :) betul sekali, cinta sama benci beda tipis makanya jgn terlalu benci ntar jd cinta XD  
**

 **Avijunhobie : gpp vi, udah nyempetin baca aja saya udah seneng kok :) semangat ya buat aktivitas kamu yg sibuk! jgn lupa makan teratur vi biar kaga gampang sakit :) wkwkw dari SOPE beralih ke VKook ya? VKook nya gregetan ya? XD  
**

 **taniaarmy19 : taniakuuuuuuuh :* #abaikan XD whoaaaaa thx a lot bgt tan buat pujiannya {} iya emang part vkook di bawah payung pas ujan pada bilang bikin baper wkwkw XD yokdah tan kita payungan berdua klo gt wkwkw ciye pens setia nih? peluk sini peluk {}  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: THE STORY OF LOVE**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #VKook #YoonSeok #YoonMin #NamJin FF**

 **Lenght:** **Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13**

 **.  
**

"Hyeong... Ibumu kemarin meneleponku dan bertanya... Kapan kau... Berencana mengunjunginya di Busan..." sahut Jungkook.

Namjoon berhenti mengunyah tiba-tiba.

"Ia juga bertanya... Apakah kau.. Pernah menemui ayahmu di Ilsan..." sahut Jungkook.

Namjoon terdiam.

"Liburan semester nanti, maukah kau ikut denganku berlibur ke Busan? Menemui ibumu..." tanya Jungkook.

Namjoon menundukkan kepalanya.

Ingatannya kembali ke empat tahun yang lalu.

Ketika Namjoon berada di kelas akhir SMA nya.

 _Namjoon sejak kecil memiliki cita-cita yang sangat tinggi, ia ingin menjadi seorang pengusaha sukses, lalu membangun sebuah resort di Jeju Island untuk ditinggali dirinya, ayahnya, dan ibunya._

 _Namun semua impiannya hancur berantakan begitu saja, tepat ketika Namjoon tengah bersemangat menghadapi ujian akhir kelas 3 SMA nya._

 _Sore itu sepulangnya dari sekolah, Namjoon mendengar teriakan ayah dan ibunya dari dalam rumah._

 _"Kau saja yang membawa Namjoon! Bukankah kau begitu menyayanginya sejak kecil?" teriak ibu Namjoon._

 _"Mengapa tidak kau saja yang mengurusnya? Bukankah waktu kau melahirkannya, kau bilang ia hadiah terindah dalam hidupmu?" teriak ayah Namjoon._

 _Namjoon tersentak, tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi._

 _Namjoon berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, membuat kedua orang tuanya terdiam._

 _"Apa.. Yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Namjoon dengan tatapan penuh tanya._

 _Dan ternyata, sudah hampir setahun belakangan itu, ayahnya berselingkuh dengan wanita lain, dan sore itu adalah puncak emosi ibunya._

 _Ibu Namjoon meminta cerai, dan ayah Namjoon menyetujui permintaan cerai istrinya itu._

 _Namun, tidak satupun dari mereka yang bersedia menampung Namjoon._

 _Bagi ayah Namjoon, wanita yang akan dinikahinya nanti setelah bercerai dengan ibu Namjoon tidak ingin ayah Namjoon membawa Namjoon dalam rumah tangga mereka._

 _Dan bagi ibu Namjoon, mengurus Namjoon sendirian akan terasa menyulitkannya. Lagipula, ibu Namjoon akan selalu teringat pada ayah Namjoon setiap melihat Namjoon, dan hal itu akan membuat hati ibu Namjoon merasakan sakit._

 _Dan sore itu lah, titik dimana semua impian Namjoon untuk membahagiakan keluarganya musnah, hancur berkeping-keping._

 _Namjoon memutuskan untuk tinggal sendirian di sebuah kos-kosan kecil hingga lulus SMA, lalu melanjutkan kuliah di Seoul, menjauh selamanya dari kedua orang tuanya._

"Eomma yang membuangku.. Ia yang berkata akan sangat kerepotan jika harus mengurusku sendirian.. Untuk apa ia mencariku lagi?" sahut Namjoon.

"Kurasa, ibumu waktu itu sangat emosi mengetahui perselingkuhan ayahmu.. Makanya ia stres dan berkata begitu, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook.

Namjoon menghela nafas, lalu menatap Jungkook. "Kumohon, Jungkook ah... Jangan paksa aku melakukan sesuatu yang tak kuinginkan.. Aku... Belum sedikitpun terpikirkan untuk bertemu lagi dengan mereka..."

"Araseo, hyeong... Mian..." sahut Jungkook.

Setelah selesai makan, Jungkook melihat handphonenya dan membaca chat dari Yugyeom.

" ** _Jungkook ah.. Aku sedang di game centre... Aku melihat hyeong alienmu itu bersama seorang pria manis.. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab..._** "

"Igo mwoya?" gumam Jungkook.

Dan entah mengapa, dada Jungkook tiba-tiba terasa sesak membaca chat dari Yugyeom itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah berkeliling ke beberapa apartement, akhirnya Hoseok menemukan apartement yang disukainya.

"Aku akan menyewa apartement ini, hyeong.. Aku suka pemandangan sekitarnya, dan jaraknya hanya sepuluh menit jika berjalan kaki menuju kantorku.." sahut Hoseok.

"Araseo.. Ayo kita tanda tangani perjanjian sewanya..." sahut Yoongi sambil menggandeng lengan Hoseok.

Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menuju kantor real estate yang menyewakan apartement itu.

Sementara tangan Yoongi menggenggam tangan Hoseok, sebuah lagu melintas di benak Hoseok.

" ** _Sung Si Kyung - Somewhere Someday (Ost. Legend Of The Blue Sea)_**

 ** _I'm looking at you like that again  
As if it's the first time  
As if I won't see you when tomorrow comes_**

 _ **Love makes me so impatient**_  
 _ **You're the last moment of my life**_  
 _ **That I want to reach in the end**_

 _ **Somewhere, some day, I met you and fell in love**_  
 _ **When I look at you as if you're someone going far away**_  
 _ **Something inside of me keeps hurting**_  
 _ **Somewhere, some day, what if we get far apart again**_  
 _ **What if I have to forget you? That scares me**_  
 _ **Even during this moment when I'm holding your hand**_

 _ **There's no such thing as coincidence**_  
 _ **It's decided like this**_

 _ **Somewhere inside of me, you live**_  
 _ **Even if I have to go back to the beginning**_  
 _ **I'll be at that place again**_  
 _ **Let me look at you closer**_  
 ** _So I can remember_** "

Entah mengapa lagu itu mengingatkan Hoseok akan apa yang tengah dirasakannya saat itu.

Rasa takut yang terus menghantuinya setibanya ia di Seoul lagi.

" ** _Somewhere, some day, what if we get far apart again... What if I have to forget you? That scares me... Even during this moment when I'm holding your hand..."_**

Lirik itu terus terngiang di benak Hoseok, menggambarkan ketakutannya bagaimana jika suatu saat ia harus berpisah lagi dengan Yoongi, pria yang paling dicintainya itu.

Hoseok melirik Yoongi diam-diam berkali-kali.

" ** _I'm looking at you like that again.. As if it's the first time... As if I won't see you when tomorrow comes"_**

Menatap wajah Yoongi selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta dan jatuh cinta lagi. Namun, di tengah rasa cintanya itu, terpendam sedikit rasa takut, bagaimana jika ia tidak bisa lagi menatap wajah Yoongi seperti dulu ketika mereka terpisah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana jadi agak canggung setelah Jungkook membahas masalah ibu Namjoon.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka berjalan-jalan mengitari Namdaemun Market lagi, namun suasana jadi jauh lebih hening diantara mereka.

Akhirnya Namjoon buka suara. "Jungkook ah.. Mian, kalau perkataanku tadi membuatmu tidak nyaman..."

"Gwenchana, hyeong.. Aku yang salah, memaksamu menemui ibumu di saat kau belum siap..." sahut Jungkook denga ekspresi merasa bersalah.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lupakan masalah itu dan bersenang-senang lagi~" sahut Namjoon sambil merangkul pundak Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum. "Kajja~"

Akhirnya mereka kembali seperti ketika awal mereka tiba disana.

Jungkook dan Namjoon memasuki beberapa toko yang menarik perhatian mereka dan membeli beberapa pakaian serta beberapa barang lainnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Jungkook melihat sebuah kaos berwarna putih dengan motif bulu burung di bagian kerah dan pundaknya.

"Pasti Taehyung hyeong akan terlihat keren jika memakai kaos ini..." gumam Jungkook.

Sementara itu tatapan Namjoon tengah terpaku pada kaos yang memiliki corak yang sama persis dengan kaos yang tengah menarik perhatian Jungkook, namun kaos yang dilihat Namjoon berwarna hitam.

Kaos hitam dengan motif bulu burung di bagian kerah dan pundaknya.

"Pasti Jin hyeong akan terlihat sangat manis jika mengenakannya.." gumam Namjoon.

Namjoon segera berjalan ke kasir dan membeli kaos hitam itu ketika Jungkook masih terus berpikir haruskah ia membelikan kaos untuk Taehyung atau tidak.

Setelah membayar, Namjoon menunggu di luar toko. Tak lama kemudian Jungkook menuju meja kasir dan membayar kaos putih itu, lalu berjalan menghampiri Namjoon.

"Kau beli apa?" tanya Namjoon ketika kaos itu sudah dimasukkan Jungkook ke dalam tasnya.

"Kaos, hadiah untuk temanku..." sahut Jungkook.

"Temanmu? Siapa? Apa aku kenal?" tanya Namjoon.

"Geunyang... Teman..." sahut Jungkook. Tentu saja ia tidak mungkin mengatakan pada Namjoon bahwa ia membeli kaos untuk Taehyung!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayo, kita ke Coffee Cafe... Tempat Jimin bekerja... Aku sering berkunjung kesana menenangkan diriku setiap aku merindukanmu..." sahut Yoongi setelah mereka selesai menandatangani perjanjian sewa apartement untuk Hoseok dan masuk ke mobil Yoongi.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya.

" _Apa aku sudah siap? Bertatapan muka lagi dengan Jimin?_ " tanya batin Hoseok.

Yoongi, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Hoseok, segera menggenggam erat tangan Hoseok.

Sambil menatap Hoseok, Yoongi berkata, "Tenanglah... Bukankah aku ada disampingmu sekarang? Aku berjanji, bahwa hubunganku dengan Jimin tidak akan menyakitimu lagi.. Kami benar-benar murni hanya berteman saja..."

"Apa rasa cemasku terlihat jelas?" tanya Hoseok.

"Sedikit? Hehehe~" sahut Yoongi sambil mengusap pelan rambut Hoseok, membuat senyuman kecil terbentuk di wajah Hoseok.

"Aku paling suka jika kau mengusap kepalaku begini.." sahut Hoseok.

Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hoseok. Saat itu mereka sudah di dalam mobil namun mesin mobil belum dinyalakan.

Hoseok menatap wajah Yoongi yang semakin mendekat ke wajahnya.

Tangan Yoongi memegang kedua pipi Hoseok, lalu bibirnya ditempelkan ke bibir Hoseok.

Hoseok memejamkan kedua matanya.

Bibir mereka mulai bertautan dan saling melumat. Saling menikmati kelembutan bibir pasangan mereka itu.

Bibir Yoongi terus melumat bibir Hoseok.

Tangan Yoongi yang tadinya memegang kedua pipi Hoseok, kini berpindah memegang kedua bahu Hoseok, sementara bibir Yoongi mulai turun mencium dan menjilati leher Hoseok.

"Nghhhhhh~" Hoseok berdesah pelan ketika lidah Yoongi mulai bermain di lehernya. Kedua matanya terus terpejam, menikmati semua sensasi yang diberikan Yoongi padanya.

Setelah puas memainkan lidah dan bibirnya di leher Hoseok, Yoongi kembali melumat bibir Hoseok beberapa saat lamanya, lalu Yoongi mengecup pelan kening Hoseok.

"Kau tidak perlu takut... Aku... Tidak akan pernah melepasmu lagi... Aku janji..." sahut Yoongi.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. Kedua pipinya terasa panas akibat sensasi menggairahkan yang diberikan Yoongi padanya barusan.

"Hoseok ah.. Mengapa wajahmu jadi sangat merah?" tanya Yoongi.

"Hyeong... Kau tiba-tiba membuatku merasa bergairah... Huft~" gerutu Hoseok.

Yoongi tersenyum. "Haruskah kita menunda kunjungan kita ke tempat Jimin?"

"Uh?" Hoseok menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman penuh arti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah chat masuk ke handphone Jimin.

 _ **Yoongi: "Jimin ah... Aku dan Hoseok hyeong masih ada urusan... Kami akan kesana agak malam.. Kau pulang jam berapa?"**_

 _ **Jimin: "Aku kalau malam minggu begini biasanya baru kembali sekitar jam sembilan malam, ketika cafe tutup.. Waeyo, hyeong?"**_

 _ **Yoongi: "Araseo.. Aku akan segera kesana setelah semua urusan kami selesai, ya..."**_

 _ **Jimin: "Oke~ :)"**_

Jimin menghela nafas.

"Urusan apa lagi yang sedang mereka urus? Bukankah beberapa menit yang lalu ia bilang sudah mendapatkan apartement untuk Hoseok hyeong?" gumam Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi segera mengendarai mobilnya menuju hotel terdekat, lalu memesan sebuah kamar.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Hoseok, kebingungan.

"Bukankah kau bilang barusan, aku membuatmu bergairah?" sahut Yoongi sambil mengulum senyumnya.

Setibanya mereka dalam kamar hotel itu, Yoongi langsung mengunci pintu kamar, lalu mendorong tubuh Hoseok ke atas sofa.

Yoongi membungkukkan tubuhnya dan melumat bibir Hoseok, sementara Hoseok berada dalam posisi duduk di sofa itu.

Tangan Yoongi mulai membuka satu per satu kancing baju yang dikenakan Hoseok, sementara bibirnya terus melumat bibir Hoseok. Sesekali lif=dahnya bermain di daun telinga dan leher Hoseok.

Membuat desahan-desahan terdengar dari mulut Hoseok.

"Nghhhhh~" Hoseok mendesah, sementara tangannya mencengkram erat kaos Yoongi.

"Aku... Akan segera menghabisimu... Bersiap-siaplah.." sahut Yoongi sambil menatap Hoseok dengan senyuman nakal di wajahnya.

Hoseok tersenyum. "Bermainlah sepuasmu, hyeong.. Aku akan melayanimu dengan sangat baik!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung dan Sungjae terpaksa berkutat dalam perpustakaan kampus mereka hingga malam hari karena terlalu asik bermain dari pagi hingga siang tadi.

"Hoaaaahmmmm~ Aku lelah, Taehyung ah..." sahut Sungjae sambil meregangkan otot lengannya.

"Nado..." sahut Taehyung sambil mengucek pelan kedua matanya yang terasa lelah akibat terlalu lama memandangi layar laptopnya.

"Akhirnya tugas kita selesai juga..." sahut Sungjae sambil memasukkan laptopnya ke dalam tas.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya sambil memasukkan laptopnya ke tasnya juga.

"Untung besok libur, hoaaaahhmmmm..." sahut Taehyung sambil menguap.

"Ayo kita pulang..." sahut Sungjae.

"Kajja..." sahut Taehyung sambil menggendong tas ranselnya dan berjalan bersama Sungjae menuju pintu gerbang depan kampus.

Langit sudah gelap, jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.25 PM.

"Aku langsung pulang ya, Taehyung ah~" sahut Sungjae sambil melambaikan tangannya. Arah rumahnya berlainan arah dengan rumah Yoongi, jadi mereka berpisah di depan gedung kampus.

Taehyung berjalan menuju halte bus dan menunggu bus menuju halte dekat rumah Yoongi tiba.

Taehyung duduk seorang diri disana, dan tiba-tiba wajah Jungkook kembali melintas di benaknya.

Tanpa sadar Taehyung menggumamkan sebuah lagu.

 ** _"Chanyeol & Punch – Stay With Me (Goblin OST)_**

 _ **When I close my eyes**_  
 _ **I see those eyes**_

 _ **My heart kept aching**_  
 _ **So I wanted to forget**_

 _ **If this is a dream, please let me wake up**_  
 _ **Are you really my destiny?**_  
 _ **Falling you**_ "

"Apa perasaanku kepada Jungkook... Bertepuk sebelah tangan?" gumam Taehyung.

Ia lanjut menyanyikan lagi lagu itu.

" _ **Like destiny, falling**_  
 _ **You're calling out to me, calling**_  
 _ **I can't escape**_  
 _ **Please hold me**_

 _ **Are you the line of my fate?**_  
 _ **Are you the one I've been waiting for?**_  
 _ **Why is my heart sinking?**_

 _ **(Stay With Me)**_  
 _ **Are you living**_  
 _ **Deep in my heart?**_  
 _ **(Stay With Me)**_  
 _ **The truth hidden in me**_

 _ **When I close my eyes**_  
 _ **I see those eyes**_

 _ **My heart kept aching**_  
 _ **So I wanted to forget**_

 _ **If this is a dream, please let me wake up**_  
 _ **Are you really my destiny?**_  
 _ **Falling you"**_

"Jeon Jungkook... Apakah kau memang takdirku? Atau... Kita hanya ditakdirkan bertemu, namun tidak untuk bersama?" gumam Taehyung sambil menatap puluhan bintang yang tengah bersinar di langit malam itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah selesai bermain hingga beberapa ronde dari sore hingga malam hari, Yoongi dan Hoseok mandi, lalu bergegas menuju Coffee Cafe.

"Ayo, kita sudah sampai..." sahut Yoongi ketika memarkirkan mobilnya di depan Coffee Cafe.

Hoseok menatap ke dalam cafe melalui jendela mobil. Ia menghela nafasnya, berusaha menghapus semua kenangan pahitnya setiap melihat wajah Jimin yang tertawa bersama Yoongi dulu.

Yoongi mengusap pelan lagi kepala Hoseok, berusaha menenangkan Hoseok.

"Kau kekasihku yang hebat... Kau pasti bisa memaafkannya, seperti kau memaafkanku..." sahut Yoongi.

Hoseok turun dari mobil.

Yoongi menggandengan lengan Hoseok dan berjalan masuk ke dalam cafe itu.

Tepat ketika mereka masuk, Jimin berdiri menyambut mereka di dalam cafe.

"Selamat malam, Yoongi hyeong.. Selamat bertemu lagi, Hoseok hyeong..." sahut Jimin sambil mencoba tersenyum dengan ceria. Menahan rasa sakit dalam hatinya.

Dan tepat ketika Hoseok melihat wajah Jimin, tiba-tiba saja semua kenangan menyakitkan itu kembali melintas di benaknya.

Membuat dada Hoseok terasa sesak tiba-tiba.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Habibahjeon : hati saya besar kok hab wkwkw XD sini2 kamu saya masukin ke ff ini jd penyelamat jimin dari patah hati XD  
**

 **AdeJung: perasaan ff ini blm saya post di wp deh jung /bengong/  
**

 **VnRM09 : hayo namjoonnya kenapa? ortunya namjoon kenapa hayo? :) tuh udah saya ceritain di chapter ini ya :) bukan cuma Jimin tapi Hoseok jg belum siap tuh ketemu Jimin :)  
**

 **sayu79 : tuh kookie potek lg gara2 chatnya yugyeom XD here next chapternya :)  
**

 **taniaarmy19 : hayo tan, kapan vkook disahinnya nih? XDtuh udah saya jelasin di chapter ini ada apa dengan namjoon (AADN) wkwkw XD whoaaaa {} sini2 tan peluk atuh :*  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: THE STORY OF LOVE**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #VKook #YoonSeok #YoonMin #NamJin FF**

 **Lenght:** **Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14**

 **.**

Hoseok turun dari mobil.

Yoongi menggandengan lengan Hoseok dan berjalan masuk ke dalam cafe itu.

Tepat ketika mereka masuk, Jimin berdiri menyambut mereka di dalam cafe.

"Selamat malam, Yoongi hyeong.. Selamat bertemu lagi, Hoseok hyeong..." sahut Jimin sambil mencoba tersenyum dengan ceria. Menahan rasa sakit dalam hatinya.

Dan tepat ketika Hoseok melihat wajah Jimin, tiba-tiba saja semua kenangan menyakitkan itu kembali melintas di benaknya.

Membuat dada Hoseok terasa sesak tiba-tiba.

Jimin pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Dada Jimin juga terasa sesak melihat tangan Yoongi menggenggam erat tangan Hoseok di hadapannya.

Suasana hening sejenak, sampai akhirnya Yoongi berdeham dan menyadarkan Jimin serta Hoseok dari rasa sakit yang mereka tengah rasakan.

"Ehem~"

"Ah... Hoseok hyeong... Apa kabar? Lama tak berjumpa..." sahut Jimin sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Ah... Aku baik-baik saja... Kau?" sahut Hoseok, masih dengan nada bicara agak canggung.

"Aku juga baik-baik saja..." sahut Jimin.

"Ayo, kita duduk..." sahut Yoongi sambil mengajak Hoseok duduk di meja yang ada di dekat jendela, meja yang selalu Yoongi tempati setiap pagi sebelum ia menuju kantornya.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju meja yang dituju Yoongi.

"Jimin ah, pesananku seperti biasa... Kalau kau, Hoseok ah?" tanya Yoongi.

"Aku? Uhmmm... Samakan saja dengan pesananmu, hyeong.." sahut Hoseok.

"Araseo~ Tunggu sebentar ya~" sahut Jimin.

Jimin berjalan menuju meja kasir, menyebutkan pesanan Yoongi dan Hoseok, lalu berdiri menunggu pesanan mereka sambil mengatur nafasnya agar rasa canggung itu pergi dari dirinya.

"Jimin ah... Kau harus bisa mengikhlaskan mereka bersama lagi.. Kau harus bisa! Kau pasti bisa!" gumam Jimin sambil menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Setelah pesanan mereka jadi, Jimin mengantarkan ke meja Yoongi dan Hoseok, lalu Jimin ikut duduk disana dan mereka bertiga mulai berbincang-bincang.

Awalnya Jimin dan Hoseok memang agak canggung, namun setelah setengah jam berlalu, mereka berdua sudah mulai bisa bersikap lebih natural dan tanpa sadar mereka berbincang-bincang hampir dua jam lamanya disana.

"Whoaaa~ Sudah hampir dua jam kita mengobrol... Waktu berlalu sangat cepat..." sahut Jimin.

"Majjayo.. Sudah hampir dua jam rupanya..." sahut Hoseok.

"Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu, Jimin ah... Sampai bertemu lagi.." sahut Yoongi.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setibanya di rumah Yoongi, Namjoon segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk mandi dan beristirahat, sementara Jungkook ragu, haruskah ia ke kamar Taehyung untuk menyerahkan kaos yang dibelinya tadi atau bagaimana.

"Haruskah aku memberikannya sekarang? Atau nanti?" gumam Jungkook.

Jungkook yakin Taehyung ada di kamarnya karena sepatu Taehyung sudah ada di rak sepatu ketika Jungkook meletakkan sepatunya barusan.

Dan tiba-tiba saja chat Yugyeom terngiang di benaknya.

"Apa ia.. Sudah punya kekasih? Tapi bukankah ia bilang belum?" gumam Jungkook. "Lalu siapa yang bersamanya tadi waktu Yugyeom melihat mereka bersenang-senang? Apa... Pria kepala administrasi kampusku itu? Ada hubungan apa antara mereka sebenarnya? Mengapa mereka terlihat sangat dekat?" gumam Jungkook lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja.

PLAK!

"Ouchhh~"

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Jungkook, membuat Jungkook berteriak kecil.

Jungkook menoleh ke belakang, dan Taehyung berdiri disana sambil memegang buku di tangannya. Buku yang barusan saja memukul kepala Jungkook.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Taehyung, yang kebingungan melihat Jungkook terus berdiri di dekat tangga sambil terus menggumam sendirian.

"Uh? Kau tidak di kamarmu?" tanya Jungkook, terkejut melihat Taehyung berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aku baru saja dari dapur... Waeyo?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung sejenak, dan keberaniannya menghilang.

"Aniya~ Tidak ada apa-apa..." sahut Jungkook dengan canggung sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Jungkook.

Sebelum sampai di depan kamarnya, Jungkook kembali menghampiri Taehyung dan menyerahkan sebuah kantong plastik kepada Taehyung.

Taehyung mengambil kantong itu. "Ini apa?"

"Ini... Aku tadi membelinya untukku tapi tidak jadi, jadi kuberikan saja untukmu.." sahut Jungkook dengan canggung, lalu segera berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya.

"Uh?" Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya sambil melihat Jungkook berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Taehyung membawa kantong itu ke kamarnya, lalu ia melihat apa isi kantong itu, dan ia terkejut melihat kaos yang diberikan Jungkook untuknya.

"Ia... Membelikan ini? Untukku?" gumam Taehyung. "Mengapa ia membelikan ini untukku?"

Dan lagu itu seolah terputar begitu saja di benak Taehyung.

" ** _Crush - Beautiful (Ost. Goblin)_**

 ** _It's a beautiful life  
I'll stay by your side  
It`s a beautiful life  
I'll stand right behind you  
beautiful love  
If I am with you under this sky_**

 ** _Just breathing alone makes me happy  
It`s a beautiful life  
Beautiful day  
I live in your memories  
Beautiful life  
Beautiful day  
Stay by my side_**

 ** _Beautiful my love  
Beautiful your heart  
It`s a beautiful life  
It`s a beautiful life"_**

Dan senyuman itu kembali terbentuk di wajah Taehyung.

"Apa ia... Mulai menyukaiku?" gumam Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minggu pagi yang cerah.

Namjoon sudah terlihat sangat rapi pagi itu.

"Kau mau kemana, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook ketika melihat Namjoon sudah berpakaian rapi ketika masuk ke ruang makan.

"Berkencan dengan Jin hyeong? Benar kan?" sahut Yoongi.

"Bukan berkencan, hyeong.. Kami masih dalam status bersahabat, ingat itu.." sahut Namjoon.

"Kau akan pergi menemui Jin hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Memberikan sesuatu yang kubeli untuknya kemarin.." bisik Namjoon di telinga Jungkook.

"Aaaah... Kau membeli sesuatu untuk Jin hyeong kemarin?" bisik Jungkook.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hwaiting, hyeong!" bisik Jungkook sambil menyemangati Namjoon.

"Hoseok hyeong mana?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Yoongi.

"Ia kan sudah tinggal di apartement yang disewanya kemarin... Kau semalam kan tidur di kamarmu, imma... Masa kau lupa?" sahut Yoongi.

"Ah... Majjayo..." sahut Taehyung sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau terlihat aneh pagi ini, Taehyung ah.. Ada apa?" tanya Namjoon.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hyeong.." sahut Taehyung dengan poker facenya, sementara hatinya terus dipenuhi kebahagiaan setelah menerima kaos dari Jungkook semalam.

Selama mereka sarapan bersama, Jungkook berkali-kali diam-diam mencuri pandang menatap Taehyung.

" _Kira-kira apa yang ada di pikirannya setelah menerima kaos itu dariku?_ " tanya batin Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok membuka lebar-lebar gorden dalam kamarnya, membiarkan pancaran sinar matahari pagi masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Hoseok menikmati keindahan suasana pagi di sekitar apartementnya itu lewat jendela kamarnya.

Beberapa anak-anak tengah bermain sepeda di taman dekat apartement itu, beberapa lagi berlari-lari kecil mengejar teman-temannya.

Melihat anak-anak itu berlarian dan bermain dengan sangat bahagia, sebuah tanya terlintas dalam benaknya.

"Apa aku... Bisa tertawa bahagia seperti anak-anak itu? Apa aku... Bisa percaya sepenuhnya bahwa Yoongi hyeong tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi?" gumam Hoseok.

Tanpa sadar Hoseok bersenandung dan menyanyikan sebait lagu.

" ** _Sung Si Kyung - Somewhere Someday (Ost. Legend Of The Blue Sea)_**

 _ **Precious things always makes me afraid**_  
 _ **Out of the fingers that I have**_  
 _ **You're the finger that hurts the most**_

 _ **Somewhere, some day, I met you and fell in love**_  
 _ **When I look at you as if you're someone going far away**_  
 _ **Something inside of me keeps hurting**_  
 _ **Somewhere, some day, what if we get far apart again**_  
 _ **What if I have to forget you? That scares me**_  
 ** _Even during this moment when I'm holding your hand_** "

Hoseok menghela nafasnya.

Dan lagi-lagi rasa sesak itu terasa di dada Hoseok.

Semua kenangan ketika Yoongi meninggalkannya dan berbahagia bersama Jimin.

Air mata Hoseok tiba-tiba saja mengalir dari kedua bola matanya, membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Hyeong... Apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku bisa mempercayaimu lagi sepenuhnya?" gumam Hoseok sambil menghapus air mata di wajahnya itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin terlihat sangat manis di mata Namjoon ketika Namjoon berjalan masuk ke dalam cafe itu.

"Pagi, hyeong..." sapa Namjoon sambil duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan kursi yang diduduki Jin.

"Pagi, Namjoon ah~ Apa kabarmu hari ini?" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

Membuat detak jantung Namjoon lagi-lagi berdetak cepat.

"Baik... Kau, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aku? Tidak terlalu baik, tidak buruk juga.. Hahaha..." sahut Jin sambil tertawa kecil.

"Waeyo? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Namjoon.

" _Kau yang mengganggu pikiranku..._ " sahut Jin dalam hatinya.

Jin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada... Hanya saja, rasanya begitu.."

"Aaaahhh..." sahut Namjoon sambil menatap Jin. "Hyeong, kalau ada masalah, silakan bercerita padaku... Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu... Hehehe..."

Jin tersenyum. "Araseo, Namjoon ah.. Gumawo.."

"Ah, hyeong! Ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu..." sahut Namjoon sambil mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan dari dalam ranselnya.

Jin memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak sedang berulang tahun, Namjoon ah..."

"Aku kemarin menemani Jungkook berjalan-jalan, dan aku melihat kaos ini di sebuah toko.. Kurasa, kaos ini sangat cocok untukmu..." sahut Namjoon sambil menyerahkan bungkusan itu kepada Jin.

"Aigoooo~ Gumawo, Namjoon ah..." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum ketika mengambil bungkusan itu dari tangan Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyeong! Ia memberikanku kaos semalam! Apa ini tandanya ia mulai tertarik padaku?" tanya Taehyung dengan penuh antusias ketika siang itu ia berkunjung ke rumah Bogum.

"Majjayo.. Kalau ia tidak tertarik padamu, untuk apa ia membelikanmu hadiah..." sahut Bogum sambil menepuk pelan bahu Taehyung. "Chukkae, imma! Cintamu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan..."

Taehyung tertawa kecil beberapa saat lamanya, lalu terdiam.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Bogum.

"Hyeong.." Taehyung menatap Bogum. "Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa menunjukkan perasaanku padanya... Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Yaishhhh..." sahut Bogum sambil mengacak pelan rambut Taehyung. "Haruskah kuajarkan caranya padamu? Bagaimana mendekati pria itu?"

"Tapi kau kan juga belum pernah berkencan... Bagaimana kau bisa mengajariku..." sahut Taehyung.

"Aigoo~" gerutu Bogum sambil memukuli pelan bahu Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook merasa sangat bosan sendirian di rumah sesiangan itu.

"Namjoon hyeong menemui Jin hyeong. Yoongi hyeong berkencan dengan Hoseok hyeong.. Lalu.. Taehyung hyeong... Entah pergi kemana ia..." gerutu Jungkook sambil mengganti-ganti channel televisi, mencari tayangan yang bagus untuk ditontonnya.

Setelah mengganti-ganti channel dan ia tidak menemukan acara yang bagus, ia memutuskan mematikan televisi, lalu berjalan menuju dapur dan berencana membuat sesuatu untuk dimakannya siang itu.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk memasak sup sosis, jadi ia mulai memasak air di panci dan merebus sepotong ayam di dalamnya agar ada rasa kaldu pada kuah supnya.

Sambil menunggu air itu mendidih dan mematangkan ayamnya, Jungkook memotong sosis menjadi kecil-kecil.

Dan tiba-tiba saja jari telunjuk tangan kirinya terkena pisau hingga mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak.

Jungkook sejak kecil memang takut darah, karena ia pernah melihat secara langsung kucing kesayangannya terlindas mobil tepat di hadapannya ketika ia berumur enam tahun.

Darah yang mengalir dari tubuh kucing itu membuat Jungkook trauma setiap melihat darah yang mengalir.

Kepala Jungkook mulai terasa pusing ketika melihat jarinya mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak.

"Darah... Darah..." gumam Jungkook, panik melihat darah itu. Kepalanya mulai pusing dan tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Jungkook berusaha membuka keran air untuk mencuci jarinya yang penuh darah itu, namun tiba-tiba saja...

BUK!

Tubuh Jungkook tergeletak pingsan di lantai dapur.

Sementara air rebusan ayam yang tengah dimasaknya mulai meluap keluar dari panci.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **sayu79 : iya kmrn lg kurang enak badan makanya saya telat update :( seribu koin untuk namjoon/? XD wkwkw berapa ronde ye? ampe klepek2/? thx hwaitingnya sayu! :*  
**

 **Senashin0817 : wkwkw udah telat, lau baca ngebut, tau2 jimin dinistakan ya XD saya yakin kaga nyampe 10 menit kamu kelar bacanya, maklum lah saya kan gagal mulu manjangin chapter XD steve aoki hmmm jd inget mic drop :) thx pujiannya senaaaaaaaaaa {}  
**

 **AdeJung : judulnya apa? perasaan ini ff belom saya published di wp XD saya gagal mulu ngerated M jung wkwkw enak bgt, saya aja klo udah buka rp suka lupa jam XD  
**

 **Habibahjeon : sebesar hospital ship/? XD lucu kaga sih klo di ff tiba2 namamu tercantum sebagai penghibur hati poteknya jimin ya? XD hah? siapa yg meninggal?  
**

 **Adorable Moon : salam kenal moon :) seems ini pertama kali kamu review ff saya ya? thx a lot udah baca ff ini :) semoga suka ya {}  
**

 **GestiPark : wkwkw gregetan ya? hajar aja vkook namjinnya XD biar jadi/?  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: THE STORY OF LOVE**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #VKook #YoonSeok #YoonMin #NamJin FF**

 **Lenght:** **Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15**

 **.**

Taehyung masuk ke dalam rumah dan hidungnya langsung mencium bau hangus dari arah dapur.

"Bau apa ini?" gumam Taehyung sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Taehyung ketika melihat dapur sudah dipenuhi asap, sementara tubuh Jungkook terkapar tak berdaya di lantai.

Darah berceceran di sekitar tubuh Jungkook yang terbaring pingsan itu.

Taehyung segera melempar tasnya dan berlari menghampiri Jungkook.

"Jungkook ah! Jungkook ah!" Taehyung berusaha menyadarkan Jungkook namun Jungkook tak bergeming.

Taehyung segera mematikan kompor. Panci itu nyaris gosong terbakar karena air di dalamnya sudah habis menguap. Potongan ayam di dalamnya sudah hitam gosong.

Taehyung langsung menelepon ambulans. Sambil menunggu ambulans datang, Taehyung menggendong tubuh Jungkook ke ruang utama.

Tubuh Jungkook dibaringkan di atas sofa, sementara Taehyung terus menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Jungkook untuk menyadarkannya. Namun Jungkook tetap tak sadarkan diri.

Darah di jari telunjuk kiri Jungkook sudah mengering.

Tak lama kemudian ambulans datang.

Taehyung segera ikut masuk ke dalam ambulans dan menemani Jungkook menuju rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Jungkook dibawa ke ruang UGD. Taehyung mengurus administrasi, lalu duduk di depan ruang UGD menunggu kabar akan keadaan Jungkook.

Saking paniknya, ia sampai lupa menghubungi Namjoon untuk mengabarkan kondisi sepupunya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi dan Hoseok tersenyum sambil bergandengan tangan di taman dekat apartement Hoseok.

Mereka berjalan-jalan sore itu menghirup udara segar setelah Yoongi selesai membantu Hoseok menata apartementnya.

"Hoseok ah... Kau.. Masih begitu membenci Jimin kah?" tanya Yoongi. "Kau masih takut... Aku akan meninggalkanmu dan kembali pada Jimin lagi?"

Hoseok menatap Yoongi.

" _Bagaimana ia bisa membaca jalan pikiranku?_ " tanya batin Hoseok.

"Aku... Sama sekali sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caraku untuk meyakinkanmu... Akan betapa besarnya cintaku untukmu ini..." sahut Yoongi sambil mengusap pelan kepala Hoseok.

Hoseok menatap Yoongi dalam diam.

"Maafkan aku... Kurasa, aku benar-benar telah menggoreskan luka menyakitkan yang begitu dalam bagimu atas kebodohanku dulu..." sahut Yoongi sambil terus mengusap pelan kepala Hoseok.

Kedua mata mereka bertatapan.

"Tapi, kali ini... Aku... Benar-benar berjanji... Bahwa aku tidak akan pernah lagi meninggalkanmu... Sampai akhir hayatku... Percayalah..." sahut Yoongi sambil menatap kedua mata Hoseok lekat-lekat.

Hoseok terus menatap Yoongi tanpa suara.

Angin berhembus, membuat rambut Hoseok sedikit berantakan tertiup angin itu.

Yoongi merapikan rambut Hoseok, lalu memiringkan kepalanya dan mengecup lembut bibir Hoseok.

Hoseok memejamkan kedua matanya. Menikmati betapa lembutnya ciuman Yoongi di bibirnya.

Setelah beberapa menit berciuman, Yoongi melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Hoseok, lalu memegang kedua pipi Hoseok dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kumohon... Percayalah padaku... Kali ini, aku tak akan pernah lagi menyakitimu... Karena kaulah... Satu-satunya kebahagiaanku..." sahut Yoongi.

Hoseok tersenyum, lalu menganggukan kepalanya. "Araseo..."

Perasaan Hoseok sudah jauh membaik saat itu juga ketika melihat ketulusan dalam tatapan dan ucapan Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya Jungkook sadarkan diri setelah pingsan beberapa jam lamanya.

"Uh? Aku dimana?" sahut Jungkook ketika ia membuk kedua matanya dan mendapati ia berada di tempat yang asing baginya.

"Rumah sakit... Kau tadi tak sadarkan diri..." sahut Taehyung.

Jungkook terkejut mendengar suara Taehyung di sampingnya.

Jungkook menoleh dan mendapati Taehyung tengah duduk di kursi yang berada tepat disebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Mengapa kau ada disini? Aku ada dimana? Mengapa aku bisa disini?" tanya Jungkook sambil menatap Taehyung dengan kebingungan.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya, kau kenapa? Kau memasak namun jatuh pingsan... Hampir saja dapur rumah Yoongi hyeong terbakar... Panci yang kau pakai untuk merebus ayam itu gosong! Airnya habis menguap sementara apinya masih terus menyala dan menimbulkan asap yang cukup banyak di dalam dapur..." sahut Taehyung.

Lagi-lagi, Taehyung gagal menunjukkan rasa cemasnya kepada Jungkook.

"Ah jinjja?" Jungkook terkejut mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

"Kalau saja aku terlambat pulang, kau bisa mati terbakar dalam dapur rumah Yoongi hyeong!" sahut Taehyung.

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. "Mian, hyeong..."

"Untunglah kau baik-baik saja..." sahut Taehyung.

Jungkook menatap sekelilingnya. "Mengapa hanya ada kau? Yang lain kemana?"

Taehyung baru sadar, ia belum menghubungi siapapun!

"Ah, majjayo! Aku lupa belum mengabari Namjoon hyeong dan Yoongi hyeong.." sahut Taehyung.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung.

" _Apa kau... Sebegitunya mencemaskanku? Sampai kau lupa mengabari mereka?_ " tanya Jungkook dalam hatinya. " _Tapi mengapa kau terlihat kesal atas kecerobohanku? Kau tidak terlihat sedang mencemaskanku... Cih.._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah, Taehyung ah... Aku dan Jin hyeong akan segera kesana!" sahut Namjoon ketika Taehyung meneleponnya untuk mengabarkan kondisi Jungkook.

"Waeyo, Namjoon ah?" tanya Jin.

Namjoon dan Jin baru saja selesai menonton film di sebuah bioskop.

"Jungkook... Dirawat di rumah sakit..." sahut Namjoon.

"Ia kenapa?" tanya Jin. Wajahnya terlihat kaget mendengar kabar itu.

"Kata Taehyung, ia menemukan tubuh Jungkook tergeletak pingsan di dapur, sementara kompor masih menyala..." sahut Namjoon.

"Aigoooo~ Itu sangat berbahaya! Ayo, kita segera ke rumah sakit.." sahut Jin.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Kajja..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit sore itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat gelap.

Petir terus bergemuruh di langit, sementara hujan deras mulai turun membasahi jalanan.

Jimin duduk di dalam ruang kerjanya, menatap ke jendela yang menghadap ke luar jalan.

"Hyeong... Apa kau tahu? Bahwa setiap hujan turun, aku begitu merindukanmu..." gumam Jimin.

Ingatannya kembali ke masa-masa ketika mereka masih berpacaran.

 _Sore itu hujan turun deras._

 _Sementara Jimin dan Yoongi sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah pasar tradisional._

 _Begitu hujan turun, mereka segera berlari mencari tempat untuk berteduh._

 _Akhirnya mereka memutuskan berteduh di depan sebuah toko yang sudah tutup._

 _Tubuh Jimin gemetar karena merasa sangat kedinginan. Sejak kecil Jimin memang agak lemah. Ia mudah jatuh sakit jika terlalu lelah atau jika kehujanan._

 _Yoongi, yang menyadari kondisi tubuh Jimin, segera melepaskan mantelnya dan dipakaikan kepada Jimin._

 _Yoongi bahkan memeluk erat tubuh Jimin dari belakang, berusaha sebisa mungkin memberikan kehangatan kepada Jimin._

 _Kedua tangan Yoongi memeluk erat tubuh Jimin._

 _"Aku akan menghangatkanmu, tenang saja, Jimin ah... Kau akan baik-baik saja..." sahut Yoongi, tepat di telinga Jimin._

 _Jimin menoleh ke belakang, dan kedua mata mereka bertatapan._

 _Bibir Yoongi langsung mencium lembut bibir Jimin, mengalirkan kehangatan ke sekujur tubuh Jimin._

 _Sambil memeluk tubuh Jimin dari belakang, Yoongi terus mencium dan melumat bibir Jimin, membuat kehangatan menjalar ke sekujur tubuh Jimin._

"Bogoshipo, hyeong..." gumam Jimin sambil terus menatap air hujan yang turun membasahi jendela dihadapannya.

Dan sebuah lagu terputar di dalam Coffee Cafe. Lagu itu terdengar sampai ke dalam ruang kerja Jimin.

" _ **BTS - Spring Day**_

 _ **Did you change?  
(Did you change?)  
Or did I change?  
(Or did I change?)  
I hate even this moment that is passing  
I guess we changed  
I guess that's how everything is**_

 _ **Yeah I hate you  
Although you left  
There hasn't been a day  
That I have forgotten you  
Honestly, I miss you  
But now I'll erase you  
Because that will hurt less  
Than resenting you**_

 _ **I'm blowing out the cold you  
Like smoke, like white smoke  
I say that I'm gonna erase you  
But actually, I still can't let you go**_

 _ **Snowflakes are falling  
Getting farther away  
I miss you (I miss you)  
I miss you (I miss you)  
How much more do I have to wait?  
How many more nights do I have to stay up?  
Until I can see you? (until I can see you?)  
Until I can meet you? (until I can meet you?)**_

 _ **You know it all  
You're my best friend  
The morning will come again  
Because no darkness, no season  
Can last forever**_

 _ **Cherry blossoms are blooming  
The winter is ending  
I miss you (I miss you)  
I miss you (I miss you)  
If I wait a little longer  
If I stay up a few more nights  
I'll go see you (I'll go see you)  
I'll go pick you up (I'll go pick you up)**_

 _ **Past the end of this cold winter  
Until the spring comes again  
Until the flowers bloom again  
Stay there a little longer  
Stay there**_"

Tanpa disadarinya, air mata mulai menetes dari kedua bola matanya.

" _ **Yeah I hate you  
Although you left  
There hasn't been a day  
That I have forgotten you  
Honestly, I miss you  
But now I'll erase you  
Because that will hurt less  
Than resenting you**_"

Lirik itu terngiang di benak Jimin.

"Haruskah aku... Benar-benar melupakanmu, hyeong?" gumam Jimin. Wajahnya mulai dibasahi air matanya.

"Snowflakes are falling... Getting farther away.. I miss you.. I miss you... I miss you.. I miss you..." Jimin menghapus air matanya sambil menyanyikan sebait dari lagu yang baru saja didengarnya itu.

"Tapi kurasa... Memang sudah waktunya bagiku.. Untuk benar-benar menghapusmu dari hatiku, hyeong..." gumam Jimin lagi. "Kurasa, aku sudah harus merasa cukup puas dengan status persahabatan kita ini..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi membaca pesan yang masuk ke handphonenya.

"Hoseok ah, kurasa kita harus ke rumah sakit.. Jungkook dirawat di rumah sakit.. Taehyung menemukannya pingsan di dapur ketika kompor masih menyala tadi siang.." sahut Yoongi ketika ia dan Hoseok baru saja kembali ke apartement Hoseok setelah berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman.

"Jungkook? Adik sepupu Namjoon itu?" tanya Hoseok dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Majjayo.." sahut Yoongi sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu aku ganti baju sebentar..." sahut Hoseok. "Tapi ia sudah tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ia hanya perlu beristirahat untuk pemulihan saja... Untungnya Taehyung cepat menemukan tubuhnya yang tergeletak pingsan itu..." sahut Yoongi.

Setelah Hoseok mengganti pakaiannya, mereka berdua segera menaiki mobil Yoongi dan menuju rumah sakit tempat Jungkook dirawat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sambil menunggu kedatangan yang lainnya, Taehyung hanya bisa duduk di dalam kamar Jungkook sambil memainkan handphonenya.

Kedua earphonenya dipasangkan ke kedua telinganya.

"Cih... Apa ia benar-benar sama sekali tidak mencemaskanku?" gerutu Jungkook dengan suara pelan.

Jungkook tengah berbaring sambil menonton televisi yang ada dalam kamarnya itu.

Sudah hampir satu jam berlalu sejak Jungkook sadarkan diri, dan Taehyung terus saja asik bermain dengan handphonenya, mengacuhkan Jungkook, seperti biasanya.

"Apa ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengurusku? Cih..." gerutu Jungkook lagi.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang sedang asik fokus memainkan handphonenya.

Wajahnya, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya. Entah mengapa semua yang ada pada Taehyung terlihat begitu mengangumkan di mata Jungkook.

Namun, sifat cuek Taehyung tentu saja membuat Jungkook menjadi sangat kesal.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar Jungkook terbuka.

Namjoon dan Jin berjalan masuk.

"Jungkook ah, kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Namjoon dengan cemas sambil menghampiri kasur tempat Jungkook berbaring.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku baik-baik saja, hyeong..."

"Gumawo, Taehyung ah.. Kalau tidak ada kau, entah bagaimana nasib Jungkook sekarang.." sahut Namjoon sambil menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung memasukkan hendphone dan earphonenya ke dalam sakunya. "Untung aku pulang cepat tadi siang..."

"Annyeong, Taehyung ah~" sahut Jin, menyapa Taehyung.

"Annyeong, hyeong.." sahut Taehyung.

"Daritadi kau yang menemani Jungkook?" tanya Jin.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Whoaaa~ Kalau kulihat-lihat, kalian sepertinya cocok bersama, hehehe~" goda Jin.

"Apanya yang menjagaku? Daritadi ia asik bermain dengan handphonenya dan mendiamkanku.." gerutu Jungkook.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan? Memandikanmu? Menyuapimu makan? Mengelus-elus kepalamu seperti menidurkan anak bayi?" sahut Taehyung.

"Yaishhhh..." gerutu Jungkook. "Kau kan bisa mengajakku mengobrol..."

"Oooooh... Jadi, kau berharap kuajak bicara? Kau begitu ingin berbicara denganku? Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak suka dekat-dekat denganku?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan!" gerutu Jungkook sambil memajukan bibirnya karena kesal.

"Mulai lagi..." gumam Namjoon, bersiap mendengar pertengkaran Jungkook dan Taehyung.

Sementara Jin hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Tak lama setelahnya, Yoongi dan Hoseok datang sambil membawa sekardus donat, dua kardus pizza medium size, dan beberapa soda kaleng.

"Kau mau menjenguk orang sakit, atau mau berpesta disini?" tanya Namjoon ketika melihat apa yang dibawa Yoongi dan Hoseok.

"Kurasa akan membosankan jika menunggu orang sakit tanpa ada makanan dan minuman.." sahut Yoongi dengan gaya cueknya.

"Setuju! Whoaaa~ Kau bisa membaca pikiranku rupanya, hyeong?" sahut Taehyung sambil mengambil sepotong pizza.

"Kalian sebenarnya kesini karena kasihan padaku atau mencari tempat baru untuk berkencan?" sahut Jungkook dengan ekspresi cemberut, membuat semua yang ada dalam kamar itu tertawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon berencana menemani Jungkook malam itu di rumah sakit, namun Taehyung bilang Namjoon besok harus bekerja makanya biar Taehyung saja yang menjaga Jungkook.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu besok?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aku jadi punya alasan kuat untuk bolos kan, hyeong? Menjaga teman serumahku yang sakit... Alibi yang paling kuat untuk ijin bolos kuliah... Hahaha.." sahut Taehyung.

"Cih... Kupikir kau benar-benar mencemaskanku... Ternyata kau hanya ingin mencari alasan untuk bolos kuliah!" gerutu Jungkook pelan.

Namjoon dan Jin akhirnya pulang, begitu juga dengan Yoongi dan Hoseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon, seperti biasa, menyalakan radio ketika menyalakan mesin mobil Jin, dan lagu itu terputar lagi di radio. Lagu yang sering Namjoon setel di mp3 handphonenya setiap malam sebelum ia tidur, ketika ia begitu merindukan senyuman dan wajah manis Jin.

" ** _Kim Jong Wan (NELL) - You & I (Ost. Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo)_**

 ** _How can I get your love  
How can I make you smile  
This heart-pounding fluttering feeling  
Is coloring my heart"_**

"Uh? Lagu ini? Yang kau bilang lagu kesukaanmu.. Ya kan, Namjoon ah?" tanya Jin.

"Majjayo..." sahut Namjoon sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

 ** _"What can I do but dream  
Living in a dream all day  
I wanna have courage and invite you  
Will you come to me? In my dream?_**

 ** _I don't know where this feeling came from  
Only I know about this small trembling  
I'm trapped in a sandcastle that I made myself, like a little boy  
I'm still lost, looking for that dream  
Shall we dream together now  
You and I"_**

"Aku... Juga jadi menyukai lagu ini... Melodi dan liriknya sangat bagus..." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

Namjoon menatap Jin sekilas. Melihat senyuman itu terbentuk lagi di wajah Jin, detak jantung Namjoon kembali berdetak kencang.

 ** _"How can I win your heart  
How can I make You mine  
Very slowly, I will tell you  
Will you come to me? To a dream we can share_**

 ** _I don't know where this feeling came from  
Only I know about this small trembling  
I'm trapped in a sandcastle that I made myself, like a little boy  
I'm still lost, looking for that dream  
Shall we dream together now  
You and I_**"

Saat itu juga Namjoon menepikan mobil Jin di pinggir jalanan yang sudah sangat sepi malam itu. Namjoon menekan tombol off pada tape radio di mobil Jin.

"Kenapa kau menghentikan mobilnya, Namjoon ah?" Jin menatap Namjoon dengan kebingungan.

Namjoon melepaskan kedua tangannya dari setiran, lalu menatap Jin lekat-lekat.

"Waeyo, Namjoon ah?" tanya Jin, masih dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Hyeong..." sahut Namjoon sambil terus menatap wajah Jin.

"Uh?" sahut Jin.

"Apa kau tahu, mengapa aku sangat menyukai lagu itu?" tanya Namjoon.

Jin memiringkan kepalanya. "Karena lagunya enak didengar?"

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu? Karena apa?" tanya Jin.

Namjoon menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya, setelah itu ia kembali menatap Jin.

"Karena lirik lagu itu... Menggambarkan perasaanku... Padamu..." sahut Namjoon.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **JUST NOTIFICATION.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER IS... LAST CHAPTER :)**

 **DONT MISS IT, GUYS :)**

* * *

 **repy for review:**

 **taniaarmy19 : annyeong egen, tan :) noh, namjoon akhirnya ngomong noh wkwkw XD vkook masih ae perang mulut/? XD  
**

 **Habibahjeon : drama korea wkwkw kamu kaga suka drakor ya hab? tiba2 habibahjeon jd cameo/? XD**

 **dianaindriani : tuh, pahlawan taetae berhasil menyelamatkan ratu jeon/? XD  
**

 **Adorable Moon : already saved! wkwkw :)  
**

 **sayu79 : alhamdulillah udah sehat sekarang :) wkwkw tau aja saya klo udah nonton drakor suka lupa ngedip sama napas/? XD here lanjutannya sayu :)  
**

 **Avijunhobie : next chapter end kok vi kaga ada tbc lagi wkwkw XD selamat menunggu rabu depan buat liat endingnya wkwkw :)  
**


	16. Chapter 16 - END

**Title: THE STORY OF LOVE**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #VKook #YoonSeok #YoonMin #NamJin FF**

 **Lenght:** **Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 16**

 **.  
**

"Hyeong..." sahut Namjoon sambil terus menatap wajah Jin.

"Uh?" sahut Jin.

"Apa kau tahu, mengapa aku sangat menyukai lagu itu?" tanya Namjoon.

Jin memiringkan kepalanya. "Karena lagunya enak didengar?"

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu? Karena apa?" tanya Jin.

Namjoon menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya, setelah itu ia kembali menatap Jin.

"Karena lirik lagu itu... Menggambarkan perasaanku... Padamu..." sahut Namjoon.

"Apa... Maksumu, Namjoon ah?" Jin membelalakan kedua bola matanya, terkejut mendengar ucapan Namjoon barusan.

"Aku.. Sudah jatuh cinta padamu... Sejak pertama kali melihatmu di ruang kerja ketika hari pertamaku bekerja, hyeong..." sahut Namjoon.

Akhirnya, Namjoon memiliki keberanian untuk mengutarakan perasaannya yang selama ini dipendamnya.

Jin membelalakan lebar kedua bola mata indahnya itu.

"Ketika pertama kali aku diperkenalkan padamu, saat itu juga... Aku.. Jatuh hati padamu.. Kim Seokjin..." sahut Namjoon sambil menatap Jin, tepat di kedua bola matanya.

"Apa ini semua.. Benar.. Namjoon ah?" sahut Jin.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku berkali-kali berusaha mengutarakan perasaanku padamu, namun aku selalu merasa takut.. Takut kau menolakku lalu menjauh dariku..."

Jin terus menatap Namjoon, membiarkan Namjoon menyelesaikan semua ucapannya.

"Tapi entah mengapa, kali ini, rasanya aku harus mengutarakannya padamu.. Sebelum aku didahului orang lain dan kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengutarakannya padamu..." sahut Namjoon.

Suasana hening seketika.

Namjoon dan Jin saling bertatapan.

Hujan mulai turun dengan deras di luar sana.

Hanya suara hujan dan nafas mereka yang terdengar saat itu.

"Saranghae... Kim Seokjin..." sahut Namjoon tiba-tiba, memecahkan kesunyian.

Jin akhirnya ikut buka suara. "Nado... Kim Namjoon..."

Kali ini giliran Namjoon yang terkejut mendengar ucapan Jin. "Jinjja, hyeong? Jinjja?"

Jin tersenyum lalu menganggukan pelan kepalanya. "Entah sejak kapan... Tapi aku merasa nyaman bersamamu... Bahkan, aku semakin hari semakin sering memikirkanmu setiap kita sedang tidak bersama..."

"Whoaaaa~ Daebak..." sahut Namjoon, masih dengan ekspresi tidak percaya bahwa Jin ternyata juga menyukainya.

CUP!

Jin mengecup sekilas bibir Namjoon. "Itu buktinya... Hehehe~"

Tanpa basa basi, tangan kanan Namjoon langsung memegang bagian belakang kepala Jin, lalu Namjoon langsung menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Jin dan merekapun saling melumat, sementara tangan kiri Namjoon tidak sengaja menekan tombol on radio di mobil itu, dan sebuah lagu langsung saja terputar dalam mobil itu.

" _ **Jung Yup - Leaon On You (Ost. Legend Of The Blue Sea)**_

 _ **Your eyes have more meaning than any other words  
I feel it  
Last night, you brightly smiled  
And blew over like the wind**_

 _ **Streets I walked alone  
Dreams I chased alone  
Now you are by my side  
Why do I remember things for a long time?  
Maybe"**_

Ciuman antara Namjoon dan Jin semakin meliar, menunjukkan betapa besar rasa ingin memiliki yang mereka pendam selama ini.

Bibir Namjoon terus melumat bibir Jin tanpa membiarkan Jin bernafas dengan baik.

 _ **"Come closer to me  
So I can feel you more  
Even the time I wait has meaning  
Ever since you came to me**_

 _ **Come one step closer to me  
So I can hear your breathing  
My heart is leaning towards you  
Slowly, slowly, slowly"**_

Alunan lagu yang sangat pas untuk menggambarkan perasaan mereka berdua itu semakin membuat suasana menjadi romantis.

Namjoon dan Jin terus memutar kepala mereka ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil terus saling melumat.

"Nghhhhh~" Desahan-desahan kecil mulai terdengar dari mulut Jin ketika tangan Namjoon mulai masuk ke dalam baju Jin dan menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Berkali-kali Jin menggigit pelan bibir bawah Namjoon ketika mereka berciuman, menunjukkan betapa besar rasa cintanya untuk Namjoon.

 _ **"Nights I was alone  
My heart that was lonely  
Suddenly, you came to me  
Why do my days feel like a miracle now?  
Like a dream**_

 _ **Come closer to me  
So I can feel you more  
Even the time I wait has meaning  
Ever since you came to me**_

 _ **Come one step closer to me  
So I can hear your breathing  
My heart is leaning towards you  
Slowly, slowly, slowly"**_

Bibir dan lidah Namjoon mulai turun menjelajahi setiap sudut leher Jin yang jenjang itu.

Membuat rintihan-rintihan desahan Jin semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Nghhhh~ Shhhhhh~ Nghhhh~~"

Udara malam itu sangat dingin, namun kehangatan yang luar biasa justru menjalar di sekujur tubuh Jin.

Jin mencengkram erat baju yang dipakai Namjoon sambil terus menikmati setiap sentuhan Namjoon di lehernya.

 _ **"I love you more  
I need you more  
So I can't hide it anymore  
More than yesterday  
More than my everything  
I'm being colored by you**_

 _ **I will take one step closer  
So I can give you my all  
My heart is leaning towards you"**_

Dan malam itu juga, mereka pun menjadi sepasang kekasih yang begitu saling mencintai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang sudah tertidur lelap.

Taehyung menyalakan sebuah lagu di handphonenya, dan lagu itu terdengar dalam kamar tempat Jungkook dirawat itu.

 ** _"Chanyeol & Punch – Stay With Me (Goblin OST)_**

 _ **When I close my eyes**_  
 _ **I see those eyes**_

 _ **My heart kept aching**_  
 _ **So I wanted to forget**_

 _ **If this is a dream, please let me wake up**_  
 _ **Are you really my destiny?**_  
 _ **Falling you**_ "

"Wajahmu saat tidur terlihat sangat manis..." sahut Taehyung dengan suara pelan, takut Jungkook mendengarnya.

Tangan Taehyung mengusap pelan kepala Jungkook. "Mianhae, Jungkook ah.. Kalau aku... Selalu terlihat kasar dan cuek dihadapanmu..." sahut Taehyung, kali ini suaranya mulai agak keras karena ia yakin Jungkook sudah benar-benar terlelap.

" ** _Like destiny, falling  
You're calling out to me, calling  
I can't escape  
Please hold me_**

 _ **Are you the line of my fate?**_  
 _ **Are you the one I've been waiting for?**_  
 _ **Why is my heart sinking?**_

 _ **(Stay With Me)**_  
 _ **Are you living**_  
 _ **Deep in my heart?**_  
 _ **(Stay With Me)**_  
 ** _The truth hidden in me_** "

"Aku... Tidak pandai dalam menunjukkan perasaanku padamu..." sahut Taehyung lagi.

Hujan yang turun sangat deras malam itu membuat suasana hati Taehyung semakin mellow.

"Jungkook ah... Apa kau tahu? Bahwa sebenarnya... Selama ini aku menyukaimu... Sejak pertama melihatmu di Namsan Tower waktu itu..." sahut Taehyung lagi.

" ** _When I close my eyes  
I see those eyes_**

 ** _My heart kept aching_**  
 ** _So I wanted to forget_**

 ** _If this is a dream, please let me wake up_**  
 ** _Are you really my destiny?_**  
 ** _Falling you_** "

Taehyung terus mengusap-usap pelan kepala Jungkook.

"Melihat senyuman polosmu saat pertama kali melihat Namsan Tower... Saat iu juga aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu... Dan aku begitu terkejut ketika menemukanmu berada dalam rumah Yoongi hyeong..."

" _ **My heart is racing  
I'm still looking at you  
Because I keep running out of breath**_

 _ **I'm still watching over you**_  
 _ **From far away**_  
 _ **Why am I being like this?**_ "

Jari telunjuk kanan Taehyung mengetuk-ngetuk pelan hidung Jungkook.

"Apakah ini takdir? Apakah kau takdirku? Apakah kita ditakdirkan bersama? Tapi, melihat sikapmu yang begitu membenciku, aku jadi semakin takut.. Bagaimana jika cintaku padamu bertepuk sebelah tangan?"

" ** _Different from the moment I first saw you  
This time of fate is passing slowly  
My heart was heading towards you  
My heart was racing again_**

 ** _The faint light was turned off_**  
 ** _But my eyes are lighting up again because of you_**  
 ** _Feels like I've loved you from a long time ago_**  
 ** _Feels like I'm being pulled by something_**

 ** _(Stay With Me)  
Are you living  
Deep in my heart?  
(Stay With Me)  
The truth hidden in me_**"

"Maafkan aku... Karena aku tidak pernah bisa menunjukkan dengan baik perasaanku padamu, makanya aku selalu terlihat cuek dan menyebalkan dihadapanmu..." sahut Taehyung lagi sambil menatap Jungkook.

"Apa kau tahu betapa paniknya aku tadi ketika melihatmu tergeletak seperti itu? Aku bahkan sampai lupa menghubungi Namjoon hyeong saking paniknya akan keadaanmu..."

" ** _When I close my eyes  
I see those eyes_**

 _ **My heart kept aching**_  
 _ **So I wanted to forget**_

 _ **If this is a dream, please let me wake up**_  
 _ **Are you really my destiny?**_  
 ** _Falling you_** "

"Saranghae, Jeon Jungkook..." sahut Taehyung, tepat ketika lagu itu selesai terputar.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya, dan lagu lain terputar dari mp3 player handphone Taehyung.

" ** _Crush - Beautiful (Ost. Goblin)_**

 ** _It's a beautiful life  
I'll stay by your side  
It`s a beautiful life  
I'll stand right behind you  
Beautiful love  
If I am with you under this sky"_**

"Dan apa kau tahu mengapa aku begitu suka menyanyikan lagu ini saat berjalan bersamamu dalam hujan di bawah payung? Karena lagu ini adalah lagu yang kutujukan untukmu..." sahut Taehyung sambil kembali mengusap pelan kepala Jungkook.

 ** _"Just breathing alone makes me happy  
It`s a beautiful life  
Beautiful day  
I live in your memories  
Beautiful life  
Beautiful day  
Stay by my side"_**

"Lirik lagu ini... Menggambarkan semua perasaanku padamu, imma... Tapi aku yakin, kau bahkan tidak menyadarinya sama sekali kan? Karena kau.. Begitu membenciku..." sahut Taehyung lagi sambil terus menatap wajah Jungkook.

 _ **"Beautiful my love  
Beautiful your heart  
It`s a beautiful life  
It`s a beautiful life**_ ** _"_**

"Apa semua yang kau katakan barusan... Adalah kenyataan... Hyeong?" Tiba-tiba Jungkook membuka mulutnya, sementara kedua matanya masih terpejam.

Taehyung sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Jungkook yang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

"Aku... Terbangun tadi saat kau mengusap kepalaku, namun kau terus mengoceh makanya aku pura-pura masih tertidur..." sahut Jungkook sambil membuka matanya dan menatap Taehyung.

"Uhuk!" Taehyung tersedak, ia kehabisan kata-kata karena ternyata Jungkook mendengar semua ucapannya.

 ** _"It's a beautiful life  
I'll always protect you  
It`s a beautiful life  
So lean on me  
Beautiful love  
Your tears, your smile  
So we can be together  
It`s a beautiful life"_**

Jungkook mengambil posisi duduk.

Taehyung dan Jungkook saling bertatapan.

"Apa benar... Kau.. Menyukaiku, hyeong? Kau.. Benar-benar sama sekali tidak membenciku?" tanya Jungkook sambil menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook sejenak, lalu menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo.."

 ** _"Beautiful day  
I loved you like crazy  
Beautiful life beautiful day  
I don't wanna lose you  
Beautiful my love  
Beautiful your heart  
It`s a beautiful life"_**

"Aku juga... Menyukaimu, hyeong... Bukan sejak pertama kita bertemu, tapi setelah kau beberapa kali memayungiku sambil menyanyikan lagu ini..." sahut Jungkook.

"Jinjja?" Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya.

"Entah sejak kapan.. Aku.. Jadi sering memikirkanmu... Tapi kupikir aku patah hati, karena kau terlihat begitu membenciku..." sahut Jungkook sambil memajukan bibirnya.

 ** _"Memories that resemble you  
Remain with me  
Your memories, your recollections  
It`s a sorrowful life  
Sorrowful day"_**

CUP!

Taehyung langsung saja memegang kedua pipi Jungkook dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Jungkook ketika melihat Jungkook memajukan bibirnya karena kesal itu.

Jungkook, yang awalnya terkejut, akhirnya memejamkan kedua matanya dan menikmati setiap lumatan lembut bibir Taehyung di bibirnya.

Mereka terus saling bertukar lumatan, diiringi dengan lagu yang masih terputar di handphone Taehyung.

 ** _"I can't win over sadness  
Sorrowful life sorrowful day  
So don't leave me  
So I won't live just in your memories  
It`s a beautiful life_**"

"Jadi... Kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku, Jeon Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. Kedua pipi Jungkook memerah seketika itu juga.

"Aigooooo~ Lihat kedua pipimu! Memerah seperti itu... Kiyowo~" sahut Taehyung sambil mencubit pelan kedua pipi Jungkook.

"Lalu, siapa pria yang sering kau temui di kampusku itu, hyeong? Bukankah ia kepala administrasi di kampusku? Aku pernah tidak sengaja melihat kalian tertawa berdua di ruang kerjanya dan kalian terlihat begitu dekat... Kupikir ia kekasihmu..." sahut Jungkook.

Taehyung tertawa, lalu berkata, "Bogum hyeong? Ia sunbaeku di kampus.. Sekaligus teman terbaikku... Setelah ia lulus, ia diterima bekerja di kampusmu... Makanya aku sering mengunjunginya kesana sebagai sahabat yang baik..."

"Aaaaaah.. Karena itu kau sering ke kampusku? Untuk mengunjunginya?" tanya Jungkook.

"Sekaligus untuk melihatmu disana... Lagipula, kalau dipikir-pikir, justru aku sering berpura-pura berniat menemuinya, karena sebenarnya tujuanku adalah ingin berjalan bersamamu menuju kampusmu..." sahut Taehyung.

"Aaaah.. Jinjja?" tanya Jungkook dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo..."

Membuat senyuman yang sangat lebar menghiasi wajah Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepulang bekerja Senin sore itu, Jin dan Namjoon kembali membesuk Jungkook ke rumah sakit, namun kali ini mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah, ketika Jin dan Namjoon masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Jungkook, ternyata kaos yang dkenakan Jin sama persis dengan kaos yang dikenakan Taehyung, hanya berbeda warna saja. Kaos Jin berwarna hitam sementara kaos Taehyung berwarna putih.

"Namjoon ah, mengapa kaosku dan Taehyung bisa sama?" tanya Jin.

Sementara itu, Taehyung juga tengah menatap Jungkook, seolah bertanya, "Mengapa bisa sama?"

"Jungkook ah.. Apa yang kau beli di Namdaemun kemarin itu kaos yang dipakai Taehyung itu? Yang kau bilang kau belikan untuk temanmu..." tanya Namjoon.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya pelan, ia juga terkejut ternyata Namjoon membelikan Jin kaos yang sama persis, hanya berbeda warnanya saja.

"Lalu... Taehyung lah yang kau maksud dengan temanmu itu? Sejak kapan kalian berteman? Bukankah kalian selalu bertengkar? Mengapa kau diam-diam membelikannya kaos?" tanya Namjoon.

"Uh? Tangan kalian bergandengan!" Taehyung tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa tangan Namjoon tengah menggenggam tangan Jin ketika mereka masuk ke kamar itu.

"Aaaahh... Kemarin malam Namjoon menyatakan perasaannya padaku... Dan kami sekarang berkencan.. Hehehe~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian berkencan? Daebak... Akhirnya kau mengutarakan perasaanmu pada Jin hyeong?" sahut Yoongi sambil menepuk pundak Namjoon.

Yoongi baru saja berjalan masuk bersama Hoseok ke dalam kamar rawat Jungkook dan ia mendengar ucapan Jin.

"Uh? Mengapa kaos kalian sama?" tanya Hoseok, terkejut melihat kaos yang dikenakan Taehyung dan Jin.

"Kalau begitu, kita sama, Jin hyeong..." sahut Jungkook.

"Sama? Maksudmu?" tanya Jin.

"Taehyung juga semalam mengutarakan perasaannya padaku, hehehe~" sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

"Mwoya?" Yoongi terkejut mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Jinjja?" tanya Namjoon sambil menatap Jungkook dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai Jungkook?" tanya Namjoon sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Ternyata benar apa yang sering dikatakan orang-orang... Jangan terlalu sering bertengkar... Karena pertengkaran yang terlalu sering justru akan berujung pada rasa cinta di akhirnya..." sahut Yoongi sambil mengangguk-anggukan pelan kepalanya.

"Ia bilang ia sudah menyukaiku sejak pertama kali melihatku di Namsan Tower.. Di hari pertama kali aku ke Seoul,,," sahut Jungkook.

"Jinjja?" Yoongi dan Namjoon berucap berbarengan sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Majjayo... Tapi, aku tidak bisa menunjukkan perasaanku padanya... Apalagi ternyata ia sepupu Namjoon hyeong..." sahut Taehyung. "Makanya, aku jadi bersikap dingin terhadapnya... Karena aku tidak bisa mengutarakan perasaanku dengan baik..."

"Dan ia berpikir semalam aku tertidur, jadi ia terus mengutarakan semua perasaannya padaku.. Padahal aku mendengar semua ucapannya, hehehe~" sahut Jungkook, menggoda kekasihnya itu.

"Daebak!" sahut Namjoon sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Ckckck~" sahut Yoongi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Whoaaaa~ Bukankah ini menjadi hari yang sangat indah? Ada sangat banyak kabar baik hari ini!" sahut Jin.

Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi berdeham. "Ehem... Ada satu kabar baik lagi..."

Semua mata tertuju pada Yoongi.

"Kau mau mengatakannya sekarang?" tanya Hoseok.

"Aku dan Hoseok... Akan menikah awal bulan depan... Kalian semua harus hadir, araseo?" sahut Yoongi.

"Jinjja?" Jin menatap Hoseok sambil membelalakan kedua matanya.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya.

"Whoaaaa~ Chukkae, hyeong!" sahut Taehyung sambil merangkul pundak Yoongi.

"Akhirnya... Kalian berakhir sangat bahagia..." sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum menatap Yoongi dan Hoseok.

"Chukkae~" sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu, kapan kau akan melamarku, Namjoon ah?" tanya Jin tiba-tiba.

"Kita kan baru saja bekencan, hyeong..." sahut Namjoon.

"Tapi usiaku lebih tua dari Yoongi... Masa ia menikah lebih dulu dari aku?" sahut Jin, membuat semua yang ada dalam kamar itu tertawa.

Akhirnya... Kebahagiaan itu hadir dalam setiap hati mereka...

Kebahagiaan yang sempat dipertanyakan oleh mereka, akhirnya didapatkan oleh mereka setelah berjuang dengan berbagai macam caranya masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin tengah berjalan hendak menuju rumahnya Senin malam itu, setelah ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di Coffee Cafe.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah sepeda motor mendekatinya.

"Park Jimin-sshi?" sebuah suara mengejutkan Jimin dari lamunannya.

"Uh?" Jimin menatap ke arah sang pengendara motor.

"Bahaya jika pria semanis dirimu berjalan sendirian malam-malam begini.. Ayo, aku antarkan..." sahut pria itu.

"Kau... Siapa?" tanya Jimin sambil memicingkan matanya. Wajah itu sepertinya tidak asing di matanya.

"Aku? Kim Yugyeom... Aku pelanggan setia Coffee Cafe... Aku sering memperhatikanmu setiap aku berkunjung kesana... Kau... Terlihat sangat manis..." sahut sang pengendara motor itu.

Kim Yugyeom, teman sekelas Jungkook, yang sudah jatuh cinta pada Jimin sejak pertama kali ia melihat Jimin di Coffee Cafe beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Jimin tersenyum. "Pantas saja wajahmu tak asing di mataku..."

"Ayo naik... Kuantarkan kau pulang... Tenang saja, aku bukan orang jahat..." sahut Yugyeom.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. Kebetulan sekali, ia sedang malas jalan kaki saat itu.

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Note: AKHIRNYAAAAA~ END JUGA SETELAH BERBELIT-BELIT/? JALAN CERITANYA :)**

 **Karena sering dikomplain kalo ada yang jones di ending ff saya, jadi spesial saya tambahin moment terlangka yang nyaris tidak pernah ada/?... Yugyeom-Jimin.. wkwkw :)**

 **Sekali lagi saya berharap, FF ini tetap bisa menghibur kalian semua yang membaca :)**

 **Thx a lot buat semua masukan, dukungan, saran, pujian, dan semangatnya selama penggarapan FF ini dari awal sampe end :)**

 **Thx a lot udah setia nunggu kelanjutan chapter-chapternya selama ini :)**

 **See u all in my other ff :) Saranghae, yeoreobun :***

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Adorable Moon : here, last chapter :) hepi ending kan semua? :)  
**

 **Habibahjeon : here endingnya hab :) wish u like it :) kaga suka drakor toh? saya mah aholic bgt wkwkw  
**

 **VnRM09 : here endingnya :) hepi kan semua? wkwkw XD #ThanksToYugyeomForSaveJimin  
**

 **sayu79 : swaghorse wkwkw ngakak saya bacanya XD iya saya drakorholic bgt nih yu :) here endingnya :) semoga suka ya :)  
**

 **Avijunhobie : KATAM NIH KATAM VI :) semoga suka sama endingnya ya :)  
**

 **AdeJung : yoi nih katam de wkwkw :)  
**

 **GestiPark : dan here last chapter wkwkw :) taehyung bukan cuek tp jaim XD  
**


	17. Reply For Review

**reply for review:**

 **Adorable Moon : akhirnya kaga ada yg jones XD**

 **GestiPark : crack pair yg paling crack ya wkwkw XD alhamdulillah kalo gesti seneng :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : asik dah tania baper lagi XD iya nih jimin saya kasih yugyeom biar kaga dibash jimin stan XD thx a lot tan buat semangatnya {} kamu juga ya! :)**

 **Habibahjeon : ga mama wkwkw XD wah jeon detektif nih bs nebak jimin sama yugyeom XD**

 **sayu79 : sama2 sayu :) thx for liking this ff too {} banyak bener 11 anak /syok/?/**

* * *

 **ANYWAY,**

 **Turut berduka cita yang sedalam-dalamnya atas berita duka yang menimpa Jonghyun sunbaenim :'( Dia salah satu idol panutan saya, suaranya menggetarkan jiwa, dan ternyata umurnya harus berakhir secepat ini :'(**

 **#RestInLoveSHINeeJonghyun #RIPJonghyun**


End file.
